METIENDOSE EN LA BOCA DEL? PERO QUE BASURA!
by alegra77
Summary: POR ALEGRA77 RESUMEN: "Haru estas segura de que quieres quedarte en varia piénsalo bien porque te estas metiendo en la boca del " ¡basura! ¡Vámonos!. ¡Por dios! Me estoy enamorando de ese ¡ idiota bastardo! , dios ten piedad te lo suplico, no tengo suerte en el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**METIENDOSE EN LA BOCA DEL?... PERO QUE BASURA! **

**POR ALEGRA77**

**RESUMEN:** "Haru estas segura de que quieres quedarte en varia piénsalo bien porque te estas metiendo en la boca del " ¡basura! ¡Vámonos!. ¡Por dios! Me estoy enamorando de ese ¡ idiota bastardo! , dios ten piedad te lo suplico, no tengo suerte en el amor.

Haru/17 años y Xanxus/25años ( con la apariencia de su futuro yo al igual que Varía tendrá su apariencia futura, ya que son más grandes que los jóvenes Vongola )

Hola soy nueva en esto y esta es mi primera historia y está dedicada en honor a Haru/Xanxus no sé por qué me gusta esta pareja, al principio pensé enserio ellos juntos¡, pero con el tiempo me dije oye no está nada mal y termino volviéndose una de mis favoritas espero que les guste enserio sino - en verdad llorare , no es cierto es broma jejeje. Pero enserio me gustaría que comentaran no importa si sean comentarios negativos o positivos me alegrare de recibirlo eso me ayudara en mejorar mi escritura en serio no soy muy buena pero lo que cuenta es la intención de cambiarlo Jejeje. Como sea no quiero seguir molestándolos y aquí esta damas y caballeros comiencen a leer cuando quieran¡.

Katekyo hitman rebon y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) , solo los posibles personajes OC y esta historia escrita por mí y otras a futro. Este manga le pertenecen a Akira Amano (gracias por crear esta gran historia sensei¡).

Iniciamosssssss

**CAPITULO 1 **

El amanecer se mostró tan bello y radiante bajo la tierra de la hermosa Italia, como todos los días los rayos del sol se posan en todo su esplendor entre una de las ventanas de la residencia, que se encontraba completamente abierta con las cortinas alzadas para observar el hermoso paisaje que se muestra en las afueras de la gran mansión de construcción antigua que lleva más de 400 años de antigüedad y todavía se muestra tan gloriosa como la famiglia que la ha habitado de generación en generación desde su construcción.

Esa habitación corresponde a uno de los integrantes principales del futuro dueño de la gran casa, una joven de 17 años , de cabello hasta la cintura color castaño que se asemeja al color del coñac, piel blanca como la leche, ojos cafés grandes que muestran una extraño brillo que da la apariencia de chocolate derretido, de personalidad alegre , espontaneo y una gran valentía con un toque de picardía y audacia, pero sobretodo de una voluntad inquebrantable y sentimientos puros , devotos de amor, amistad, de unidad hacia su famiglia. Esta jovencita que está a punto de cruzar la línea de la madurez para volverse una gran y hermosa mujer es nada más y nada menos que Miura Haru, una de las amigas del Decimo Vongola conocido por Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero como ella lo llama su Tsuna-san, uno de los futuros gobernantes en el mundo de la mafia aunque el pobre hace un año se resignó y acepto su destino para satisfacción de su tutor espartano Rebon y alegría de Timoteo nono , con la ayuda de sus amigos que están a su lado las cosas son mejor pasables para el joven. Hora aquí están en la bella Italia disfrutando de las vacaciones de verano y por una invitación de nono Vongola para dar la presentación oficial en la sociedad de la mafia a Sawada Tsunayoshi para ser el futuro Decimo Vongola.

"Que hermosa vista nunca me canso de verla", sentándose en una de las sillones que se encuentran en el balcón de su cuarto , " los jardines de la mansión de nono-san son los más hermosos de los que yo haya visto parecen ilustraciones de un libro de cuentos de hadas, me gustaría algún día tener un jardín así, me pregunto si podre cuidar de este jardín cuando sea la esposa de Tsuna-san".

Toc toc toc

"Haru-chan puedo pasar", " a kyoko-chan, claro pasa ocurre algo malo", " no nada malo es que Hana-chan, Crome-chan y yo vamos a salir a la ciudad a comprar los vestidos para la fiesta de esta noche no quiere venir con nosotros porque toma un tiempo ir venir de la ciudad a la mansión".

El año pasado el hermano de Kyoko-chan, Ryohei Sasagawa, ha estado saliendo con Hana una de las mejores amigas de Kyoko-chan ya llevan un año de relación y el guardián del sol le dijo la verdad acerca de Vongola y la mafia, al principio le tomo un tiempo aceptar la situación en la que se encontraba su novio pero con el tiempo lo acepto aunque no duda en regañarlo si sale demasiado lastimado en sus misiones (pobre Ryohyei, todos le temen a su novia cuando está enojada ya que posee un carácter explosivo al extremo cuando está muy molesta).

ni que decir de crome-chan que empezó a salir con Mukuro hace dos meses, la pobre esta aun nerviosa cunando Mukuro es cariñoso a su manera, no muy sana según creo yo creo que el guardián de la niebla es algo pervertido, pero bueno ellos están a gusto en su relación.

Mmmmmmmm todos están en la etapa love, love, me pregunto cuando yo estare tomada de la mano de Tsuna –san, caminando a citas, comiendo pasteles, reír juntos, abrazarnos y besar… (La pobre y sonrojada Haru sale de sus pensamientos).

"¡Hahi!, es cierto ya son las 9.00 am, espera un poco me cambio y voy con ustedes Kyoko-chan", "está bien Haru-chan te esperamos en la entrada de la mansión el auto ya está listo esperándonos ", "hai Kyoko-chan".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hola Hana", " a hola Haru", "hola crome-chan", "a-a- h-ola Hu-ru- chan", "crome-chan kawai" (sale corriendo Haru a abrazar a una sonrojada Crome)

Al bajar Haru pudo observar el lujoso auto en el que serían transportadas como siempre en los estándares de la mafia los autos estaban pintados de un resplandeciente negro metálico que reflejaba un rayo de luz, gracias al sol que estaba en lo alto y chocaba con el metal dándole un toque de elegancia y porte, con las ventanas polarizadas y blindadas para mantener seguros a los ocupantes y no esperar de los guardaespaldas que los acompañaban.

"pero que carajos tengo que acompañar a un grupito de mujeres que van de tienda en tienda a comprar ropa estúpida y cosas innecesarias"

"Ma ma ma tranquilízate Gokudera es para la fiesta de esta noche es en honor a Tsuna"

"Por eso mismo yo debería estar ayudando a decimo en lo que necesite, en vez de ir de compras , tu puedes acompañarlas solo, estúpido fanático del beisbol "

"si no fuera porque el décimo me lo pidió no hubiera aceptado"

"jajajajaja, tranquilo entre más prontos vallamos más pronto regresaremos"

"eso espero, oí, Sasagawa, Kurokawa, mujer piña, mujer estúpida muévanse"

"¡Hahi!, a quien llamas mujer estúpida y mujer piña Bakadera"

"A ti mujer estúpida y mujer piña" (señalando con el dedo a las dos jóvenes)

" Cabeza de pulpo me las pagaras", " inténtalo si puedes ahou-onna "

"Ma ma ma mina cálmense debemos apúranos si no llegaremos tarde a la fiesta"

" ¡Es cierto! El décimo me necesita andando", "¡Hahi! no me jales estúpido", "caya mujer sube o no llegaremos nunca ".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Así se pasaron las horas en una tarde de chicas con dos pobres chicos caminando detrás de ellas cargando cantidades y cantidades de cajas y bolsas de compras los hombres italianos que caminaban al redero del grupo solo podían ver con lastima a los pobres hombres que cargaban todas esas tonelada de compras femeninas de las tiendas que pasaban a ver las curiosas jóvenes mujeres.

"Creo que ya tenemos todo lo necesario no creen chicas", "si tienes razón Kyoko-chan los vestidos que escogimos son muy bonitos a los chicos les gustaran", decía con tanta alegría la joven castaña "en especial el de Hana-chan y Crome-chan, los suyos son muy hermosos estoy segura que a sus novios les gustaran" , "gra-ci-as Haru-chan" , "no tienes que agradecer Crome-chan es la verdad jejeje".

Me pregunto si a Tsuna-san le gustara mi vestido hice el mejor esfuerzo de buscarme el mejor vestido que se me viera bien para gustarle, mmmmmmmm , no he tenido suerte de estar con él desde que llegamos a Italia siempre está ocupado en los negocios de la famiglia con nono-san al parecer lo está instruyendo, la joven sale de sus pensamientos y voltea a ver a su amiga Kyoko que tiene una sonrisa soñadora puesta en sus compras como si ansiara el momento en que lo llevara puesto. También pasa algo raro con Kyoko-chan desde que llegamos actúa un poco distraída y risueña que le pasara?

"Oí, mujer vámonos", "¡hahi!, boba deja de pensar y sube al coche ya nos vamos", " ya lose idiota no me apures"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el momento en que todos los jóvenes estaban en el coche rumbo a la mansión Vongola, "mina ustedes saben quiénes vendrán a la fiesta de presentación de Sawada", pregunto Hana curiosa, "mmmmmmmm mafiosos de diferentes clases y famiglias, pero principalmente las famiglias más importantes de toda la mafia en el mundo tiene el derecho de venir para la presentación del décimo y dar sus saludos y socializar con él para obtener algún tipo de alianza" dice el joven platinado felizmente y orgulloso. "valla sí que vendrá gente muy importante dice sorprendida Hana", " por supuesto porque estamos hablando de nuestro decimo el será uno de los líderes más importantes de la mafia en todo el mundo"

Mientras Hana Y Gokudera hablaban de la fiesta y de la grandeza del futuro decimo Vongola , Haru miraba por la ventana el paisaje que se mostraba ante ella, hermosos campos de flores y cultivos, el cielo cambiando a colores de alegres y vivaces del día a embriagantes y tostados para el atardecer, de repente una fugaz pregunta cruzo por su cabeza es cierto que clase de mafiosos asistirían a la fiesta de Tsuna-san?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PERO QUE CARAJOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI"!, se escuchaban los gritos dentro de una mansión de gran esplendor como la de la famiglia Vongola,¡ "PORQUE NINGUNO DE USTEDES ESTA LISTO HE?!"decían uno de los comandantes Varia que llevaba un traje costoso para la fiesta de esta noche en la mansión Vongola.

" tranquilízate Squalo-chan si sigues así te enfermaras de ex tres y perderás más cabello y Lussuria nee-chan tendrá que comprante una peluca" decía un hombre de ropas extravagantes de cabello colorido con lentes de sol muy animadamente, " ¡VETE ALA MIERDA LUSSURIA, MOCOSOS CAMBIENSE DE INMEDIATO QUE NO DEBEMOS PERDER TIEMPO O NO LLEGAREMOS A LA ESTUPIDA FIESTA QUE SE CELEBRARA EN LA MANSION VONGOLA PARA ESE ESTUPIDO MOCOSO DE SAWADA!",

" capitán Squalo yo ya me avía cambiado pero Bel-sempai acuchillo y destrozo mi traje" decía con voz monótona un joven de cabellos verdes.

"Ushishishi cállate mocoso solo estaba jugando no es mi culpa que no pudieras esquivarlos y hallas destrozado tu traje".

"Bel- sempai como siempre usted no es muy inteligente con las escusas", " TEME " mientras que el joven de tiara de cabello rubio que era más mayor que el joven de cabellos verdes, le lanzaba cuchillos sin piedad al cuerpo del más joven.

"Bel- sempai usted no es bueno con las escusas, termino por destrozar de verdad mi traje",

"cállate mocoso ahora muere" decía mientras que le lanzaba tres cuchillos directos al corazón, pero los fallo porque era una ilusión,

"sempai estoy por aquí, usted ya está algo mayor para juagar a correr que te atrapo", "Ushishishi usted ahora si morirá estúpida rana".

"¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIII PONGAN ATENCION VOY POR EL JEFE Y CUNADO VUELVA USTEDES TRES DEBEN ESTR CAMBIADOS O SINO YO O EL JEFE LES DAREMOS UNA PALIZA , YA SABEN QUE A EL NO LE GUATA SALIR A ESTUPIDAS FIESTAS Y ANDA DE UN HUMOR QUE PODRIA MATAR A CUALQUIERA QUE LE MOLESTE"!, decía el hombre de cabellos largos platinados y de ojos azul zafiro.

"Está bien Squalo-chaaaaaaan mama se encargara de arreglar a los niños" decía un sonriente Lussuria.

" Ushishishi hey Lussuria como que niños decía el guardián de la tormenta de varia, " en esta ocasión apoyo al tonto de Bel-sempai" decía el guardián de la niebla de Varia.

"Tu rana me las pagaras", decía mientras iban por una segunda ronda de desastre pero antes de comenzar, "no tan rápido jovencitos" decía el hombre de aspecto colorido mientras que los arrestaba por los pasillos de la mansión buscando algo decente con que vestirlos.

Mientras que Squalo caminaba por los pasillos más bien pisoteaba el pobre suelo donde caminaba murmurando de que quien sabe que estúpidos eran los integrantes de varia al no poder completar un casa simple que vestirse y que como les pateara el culo si no cumplieron con lo que ordeno cuando vuelva con su molesto jefe, que por cierto se desapareció misteriosamente cuando se le hablo de asistir la fiesta del mocoso Vongola.

Mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión Varia, casi tropieza con el guardián del rayo Levi quien ya llevaba su traje para la celebración, "¡AAAAAAAAAAA CON QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS TU IDIOTA DONDE TE METISTE TU Y EL JEFE SE DESAPARECIERO DESDE LA MAÑANA!".

Sssshhhh , cállate Xanxus-sama está durmiendo en su recamara, decía Levi en susurro, "¡HEEEEEEEEEEE?, COMO QUE ESTA DORMIDO EL ESTUPIDO JEFE, YA ES TARDE YA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS O SI NO NOS METEREMOS EN PROBLEMAS!" decía aun gritando el guardián de la lluvia,

Xanxus-sama se molestara si lo despiertas ahora, en la mañana se encontró con intrusos que querían entrar en la mansión y se desquito con ellos de su irritación de ir a la fiesta, aunque no creo que este satisfecho con eso porque todavía estaba muy molesto de ir a la mansión Vongola

¡" NO ME IMPORTA QUE ESTE MOLESTO DEBEMOS CUMPLIR , MIERDA NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA SUS BERRINCHES VE Y DESPIESRT!"… pero cuando iba a decir más ¡!ZAZ¡ fue golpeado en la cabeza por un proyectil en forma de una copa repleta de wisky "¡PERO QUIEN MIERDA ME AVENTO UNA COPA DE WISKY!"

"CALLATE BASURA NO DEJAS DORMIR", se escuchó una voz fuerte y profunda de atrás de Levi y del pobre Squalo que todavía estaba aturdido por el golpe

Al voltear pudieron ver a su jefe que ya llevaba su traje de fiesta, que componía de un fino traje color negro, tanto pantalón y saco que lo tenía abierto sin abotonar y una camisa roja vino con los primeros dos botones abiertas que lograba resaltar sus ojos color escarlata así como el exótico color de su piel morena, sin usar corbata y con un par de zapatos negros. Y en con su mano izquierda sostenía una botella de wisky y al parecer con su otra mano, había tenido sostenida la copa antes de arrojársela al sujeto que gritaba mil y una maldiciones dentro de la mansión y a su lado se encontraba su arma caja un tigre de pelaje blanco que miraba entretenido la escena delante de él.

"¡AAAAAAAA ESTUPIDO JEFE QUE ASES QUE NO VES QUE YA ES TARDE Y DEVIMOS ESTAR EN LA MANSION VONGOLA DESDE ASE RATO Y TU TE DESAPARESES CUANDO TE DA TU JODIDA GANA!"

"¡SQUALO COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR A XANXUS-SAMA!"

"¡AAAAAAAAA TU CALLATE QUIEN TE INVITO EN ESTA DISCUSION!"

Tanto Squalo como Levi volvieron a discutir acercándose más y más hasta que sus caras estaban unos centímetros de cerca gritándose sandeces, la discusión iban a la segunda fase la violencia física cuando…. "OE BASURAS", voltearon a ver dónde se dirigía la voz pero lo único que pudieron ver fue una botella de Wisky que se dirigía a ellos y ¡ ZAZZZ! fueron golpeándolos con fuerza en el rostro, cayendo al piso por la fuerza del impacto en el suelo había rastros de vidrios y alcohol esparcidos por el piso y en los dos guardianes de la lluvia y el rayo, al igual que había manchas de wisky esparcidas también en por la alfombra del pasillo.

"Ya terminaron de discutir arreglen su desastre y cámbiense apestan a wisky " decía el imponente jefe Varia

"Haiii Xanxus-sama"," ¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII FUE TU CULPA ESTUPIDO JEFE!"

Squalo seguía gritando e insultando a su estúpido jefe mientras que Xanxus simplemente ignoraba sus reclamos y caminaba rumbo a la salida de la mansión acompañado de su tigre Bester que también ignoraba el espectáculo que pasaba detrás de él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todos los integrantes de varia se encontraban en las afueras de la mansión entrando en la lujosa limosina que los llevaría a la mansión vongola, pero si esperaban que fueran durante el camino a la mansión fuer toda tranquilidad estaban muy equivocados los gritos de " ¡VOIIIIIIIIII ME LAS PAGARAN HIJOS DE PUTA¡" del guardián de la lluvia se escuchaban por todo el camino y la gente miraba la lujosa limosina preguntándose qué ¡rayos! Pasaba ahí.

"Ushishishi pobre capitán Squalo" decía el príncipe Bel con gran diversión al guardián de la lluvia que estaba gritando a todo pulmón

"¡TU TIENES LA CULPA ESTUPIDO DE TIARA POR ARROJARME ESOS CUCHILLOS¡"

"Ushishishi pero yo no quería arrogarlos a usted sino a la estúpida rana y usted tuvo la culpa por no esquivarlos Ushishishi" decía el príncipe mostrando una sonrisa como un gato Cheshire

"Bel-sempai usted debe pedir disculpas decía Fran aun con voz desinteresada" decía detrás de Squalo

"Un príncipe nunca se disculpa Ushishishi", "usted no tiene educación Bel- sempai y usted dice ser un príncipe"

"Cállate rana para empezar tu tuviste la culpa por quitarte, toma la responsabilidad de tus actos y deja que te acuchille Ushishishi " decía mientras le lanzaba cuchillos

"Bel-sempai lo siento pero no puedo tomar responsabilidad porque eso me dolerá y mucho y cabe la posibilidad de que muera, decía mientras esquivaba los cuchillos y tomaba a Squalo como escudo"

"Ushishishi de eso se trata rana ahora no te muevas"

"VOIIIIIIIIIII MOCOSO DEJA DE USARME COMO ESCUDO"

"Oigan dejen jugar también a Lussuria-nee-chan, Squalo-chan que lindo eres al jugar con los niños de la famiglia"

"HAAAAAAAAA, YA CALLATE LUSSURIA QUE NO VES QUE MI VIDA ESTA EN JUEGO", decía el guardián de la lluvia mientras esquivaba los cuchillos de la tormenta Varia,

"¡Le di Ushishishi!" vanagloriaba el joven de la tiara," VOIIIIIIIIII CORTASTE UN PEDAZO DE MI CABELLO NO SE SUPONE QUE LE TENIAS QUE DAR A QUEL MOCOSO" decía mientras señalaba a Fran"

"Ushishishi lo había olvidado", "TUUUU ME LAS PAGARAS MALDITO MOCOSO BASTARDO"

Tanto Fran como Bel, escuchaban atentamente con desinterés cada reclamo y palabrería sucia que salía de la boca de su superior que hasta impresionaba que tan extendido era su diccionario de palabras coloridas , hasta que voltearon a ver en donde se encontraba el líder de los varia y como su aura se tornaba cada vez más oscura y se sentía una opresión de sed por sangre a su alrededor, y como este se acercaba cada vez más asía su dirección, Squalo observo con confusión como la expresión de los mocosos cambiaban sus expresiones de me vale una MIERDA LO QUE DIGAS a una de pánico de NO ME MATES, hasta que sintió una presencia de tras de él, pero el pobre que aún tenía la cabeza caliente de enojo y ex tres no midió las consecuencias de sus a actos y voltio a ver al sujeto que estaba detrás de él, Y dijo, TU QUE JODIDA MIERDA QUIER… pero se calló al ver la cara de su jefe a unos centímetros de la suya y con una expresión que daba terror a cualquiera que lo mirara no por nada su jefe es conocido en el mundo de la mafia como uno de los mafiosos más espeluznantes y temidos del bajo sub mundo

"MALDOTAS ESCORIAS CALLENSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ", decía con voz grave mientras apuntaba al directo al trio problemático que no la dejaba dormir, suficiente tenía con ir a la estúpida celebración de la cucaracha para estar aguantando una estúpida discusión de ese trio de idiotas.

¡BAMMMM! se escucharon los disparos adentro del vehículo, los expectores exteriores tuvieron que salir despavoridos y más los que encontraban alrededor de la limosina, preguntándose mientras "¡huían pero qué clase de sujetos locos se encontraban dentro!".

Mientras que en interior del vehículo los pobres comandantes varia tuvieron que tratar de esquivar las balas de la llama ira que su líder que les lanzaba sin misericordia alguna, más cada vez se estaba frustrado y más irritado al no conseguir dispararles.

"¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ESTAS LOCO O QUE NOS QUIERES MATAR!"

" CALLATE DE UNA JODODA VEZ BASURA", decía mientras seguía disparando al mencionado

Xanxus-sama está haciendo un gran trabajo en castigar a los imbéciles que osen molestarlo

Ushishish IDIOTA Levi que no puedes esta un solo MALDITO día sin alabar al jefe, decía un agitado de cabellos rubios, que esquiaba los disparos que su jefe molesto que le lanzaba,

Bel-sempai tiene razón, usted está siendo obsesionada mente apegado al jefe hasta el punto de enfermarme no será que eres gay? Decía un agitado y cansado Fran que aún tenía la voz desinteresada que trataba de evadir todo lo que le lanzaba el líder

"Ushishish HO… Ushishish, eso lo explica todo decía un burlón príncipe" ya entiendo un montón de cosas todos los acosos al jefe, los halagos,"

"y no se te olvide sempai las mirada de perro alegre apaleado cuando lo ve entrar o pasar en algún lugar donde esté cerca" , "Ushishish tienes razón rana"

"¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! , ¡Levi-chan bienvenido al club aunque con respecto a tus gustos con los hombres mmmm es muy singular y extraño, ¡ enserio te gustan los rudos! amiga jajaja pero no se puede juzgar a la gente así que yo te apoyo!", pero antes decir más el guardián del sol esquivo un disparo de su jefe desde su asiento ,

Xanxus al escuchar la pura palabrería del trio de idiotas que lo estaba molestando y que para el colmo, nada más se le unieron dos idiotas más a sus discusiones y el descaro de burlarse de él y de que posiblemente lo están enredando en un interés romántico con otro hombre no le agrado nada de nada y solo incremento su ira.

¡COMO SE ATREVEN USTEDE A INSINUAR QUE SOY GAY Y TU LUSSURIA COMO TE ATRE VEZ A DECIR QUE EL FEJE ES CINGULA!… ¡BAMMM!, el jefe le disparo directo en la cara al comandante del rayo dejándolo inconsciente,

¡Justo en la cara pobre idiota! decía un Squalo con los ánimos bajos ya que estaba defendiendo su vida de su temperamental jefe y ya se había cansado de gritar desde la mañana hasta la anochecer.

Al igual que sus otros compañeros pero la ira de Xanxus no acabo a ir a sí que decido mandar toda a la fregada ¡ BESTER! Y lo único que se es cucho en la limosina fue un fuerte ¡MIERDA! Por parte de los comandantes Varia siendo rodeados por un fuertes resplandor y después nada silencio total

Dentro de la limosina se podía ver cuerpos regados de varios hombres que orgullosamente defendieron sus vidas contra su enemigo de guerra pero que al final la victoria les fue arrebatada dejando a los pobres esparcidos al rededor e incómodamente colocados dentro de la limosina en estado de inconciencia total, Xanxus por fin podía descansar con tranquilidad, no era estúpido como para usar todo su poder y destruir de paso la limosina que los trasportaba a la mansión, porque si no tendría que caminar hasta allá y eso era un tremendo fastidio para el, meditando la opción con acabar con la raíz de sus problemas los IDIOTAS que estaban a su alrededor dejándolos inconscientes hasta llegar a su destino, así paso todo el reto de la noche sentado en una esquina de los asientos con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados hasta que de repente una pregunta s e le cruzo por su cabeza asiendo abrir los ojos y fijar su vista en el nocturno paisaje que mostraba la ventana de la limosina, si le presentarían futuras molestias durante la fiesta? Porque si era así lo mandaría todo a la basura a e se problema y más, " mierda por eso odio las fiestas siempre sucede algo"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡HAAAA chicas todas se ven increíbles", decía una feliz castaña, mirando a sus amigas

"Gracias Haru-chan", "en verdad Kyoko-chan" tu vestido es hermoso, era un vestido de color rosada salmón que hacia resaltar su blanca piel, la falda del vestido estaba esponjada dando un toque de elegancia juvenil a su apariencia, acompañada de una zapatillas plateadas que resaltaban por completo el conjunto, maquillada con colores suaves y naturales, así como su peinado en un elaborado moño que resultaba sus facciones angelicales dándole la apariencia de un ángel.

Pero el de crome-chan no se queda atrás decía una opinión la joven de ojos miel asía su amiga de cabello en forma de piña

"Es cierto Crome-chan es más Kawai que de costumbre" observando a su amiga que usaba un hermoso vestido estilo vitoriano color purpura, el corset resultaba su delgada figura demás con los toques blancos que acompañaba en las orillas vestido y el corset acompañada de unas elaboradas rosas de tela de seda blanca aun lado de la cintura de la joven y pequeño sombrero en miniatura purpura con un moño blanco, sin olvidarse de las zapatilla que eran de color blanco, con maquillaje simple y natural daba la impresión de ver a una pequeña muñequita de porcelana de carne y hueso.

Gra-ci-as Ha-ru-chan, pero el tuyo es realmente hermoso no es así kyo-k-chan Kyo-ko-chan,

Es verdad el tuyo es muy elegante mientras admiraban el vestido strapless rojo vino sin mangas que resaltando sus hombros y su piel blanquecina como la leche y ajustado en la cintura con que era acompañaba a un lado de su cadera un hermoso broche color negro con una piedra color escarlata que resaltaba más su esbelta figura que se empezaba a desarrollar, en la joven que se estaba convirtiendo en una bella mujer, y un poco suelto en la parte de la falda del vestido que era acompañada de una fina tela trasparente color negra dejando en el misterio el ciertas partes de su cuerpo, pero dejando apreciar su sus largas piernas blanca y suaves junto unas zapatillas altas color negro, con el pelo suelto solamente ligeramente elevado en capaz resaltando sus fina cara, maquillada lo más leve posible ya que apenas está entrando en la flor de su juventud no necesitaba de maquillajes ostentosos, pero solamente dejando pintar sus labios de un rojo carmín para dejarla en la imagen de una bella mujercita picara con toque de inocencia dado a su edad y carácter infantil, dejando a la imaginación que en un futuro será una mujer muy hermosa que conquistara a más de un corazón, para los pobres hombres que se le crucen en su camino estarán rendidos a sus pies.

Muy bien chicas listas para la fiesta aquí vamos decía la joven castaña, con toque coqueto, decidida a con quistar esta misma noche al amor de su vida que futuramente estará a sus lado toda su vida

Sin imaginar de lo que está a punto de pasar justo en esta fiesta la gran, sorpresa que les espera pero esto apenas está empezando y que si tal vez si conquiste al amor de su vida, solamente que no es el que esperaba o tal vez si?

"Siiiiiiiiii decían animadamente mientras salían de la habitación rumbo a la fiesta

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al llegar pudieron admirar el hermoso salón que en el que se encontraba la celebración todo fina mente escogido la música clásica , los aperitivos, las vajillas y los manteles, de eso se podía esperar de la familia Vongola que no escatima en gastos, sin contar los elegantes mafiosos que se encontraban en el salón con sus más finos y mejores trajes para darle la bienvenida al Decimo vongola.

"Chicas", apareció Hana entre los invitados a un lado de ella se encontraba su novio el hermano de Kyoko quien la sostenía un mano alrededor de su cintura

"¡HAAAAAA Hana-chan te ve hermosa!", comento con gran alegría la castaña, "¡si es verdad te vez increíble!" comento la chica de ojos color miel, "yo-o-pi-no lo" mismo, dijo por último la tímida guardián de la niebla , gracias chicas, las tres chicas se quedaron observando el hermoso vestido que traía su amiga, que componía de un vestido azul marino con mangas a mitad del hombro mostrando parte de sus hombros y su cuello largo que era resaltado con unos pendientes largos , su cintura era adornada por un lazo dorado que en la parte trasera era terminada por un moño que enmarca se delgada figura, la parte de la falda del vestido estaba esponjada que sacaban a relucir sus largas y esbeltas piernas acompañada de unas zapatillas doradas, su cabello oscuros se encontraba ondulados era peinada en una coleta alta ladeada hacia la derecha adornada con una rublos de cabellos que entre ellos había una horquilla en forma de flor dorada, maquillada levemente dándole un toque de madurez, su belleza destacaba entre las mujeres del salón tenía el porte y la elegancia de una fina dama, parecía una modelo de revista.

"¡ES CIERTOOOOOOOOOO AL EXTREMO HANA SE VE INCREIBLE, Y TU TAMBIEN KYOKO AL EXTREMO!"

"Gracias oni-chan, tu también te ves bien" hablaba mientras mientras miraba a su hermano, que lleva un traje negro, acompañada de una camisa amarillo dorado que combinaba con de los accesorios de Hana, el color favorecía al guardián del sol, lograba resaltar su piel tostada así como sus ojos grises y sus cabello blanco alborotado y esa sonrisa descuidada algo infantil le deba la imagen de un galán salvaje y que a más de una mujer había atraído su tención, pero su novia no era tonta como para soltarlo y que sea atrapado por una de ellas ya que su querido novio a veces pecaba de inocente y seria presa fácil para esas mujeres.

"Jajajaja hola mina" todos voltearon haber donde se dirigía la voz que era perteneciente a la del siempre sonriente guardián de la lluvia , que venía acompañado por un molesto guardia de la tormenta, cuando los vieron a todos se les cayó una jotita tras la nuca al ver que eran rodeados por un ejército de chicas que se les pegaban como sanguijuelas el pobre de Hayato a luchas podía dar un paso ya que las locas mujeres estaban prácticamente encima de él y unas sujetaban sus piernas para inmovilizarlo, " ¡MIERDA POR ESO ODIO LAS FIESTAS SIEMPRE ME TOPO CON LOCAS!", pensaba para sus adentros el joven de cabello plateados, "ma ma ma calma Gokudera las señoritas solamente están siendo amables jajajaja", "¡ TU ERES UN IDIOTA, ESTUPIDO FANATICO DEL BEISBOL QUE NO VEZ QUE ESTAN A PUNTO DE COMERNOS Y TU TAN TRANQUILO Y NO ASES NADA PARA QUITARTELAS DE ENCIMA!", "¡HOOOOO! es que solamente estoy siendo amables con ellas , como lo están haciendo con migo jajajaja", decía un sonriente moreno frotándose la parte trasera de la cabeza con una de sus manos, "¡ POR ESO ERES UN IDIOTA NUNCA CAMBIARAS!" dijo un muy resignado Hayato.

Sus amigos solo podían saludar de lejos con sus manos y teniendo unas sonrías nerviosas asía sus amigos que estaban pasando un mal momento,

"Pobre Yamamoto y Gokudera", decía una Haru con aire de compasión, "pero no pueden negar que se ven muy bien" refuto Hana, " supongo que entiendo el motivo de sus acosos asía ellos" mientras observaban como el grupo de muchachas abrazaban descaradamente y les hablaban al mismo tiempo tratando de tener una plática a los pobres guardianes que se sentían amenazados por la intensidad de interés que tenía las jóvenes mujeres hijas, primas, sobrinas y hermanas de algunos de los mafioso que se encontraban en esta fiesta, y Hayato no podía ser grosero y fallarle a su décimo, con la imagen de la famiglia Vongola.

Ya que no por nada del mundo iban a desaprovechar estas mujeres en conquistar a uno de los guardianes vongola que era una de las famiglias más famosas y adineradas de toda Italia y era una de los reyes gobernantes del submundo y que más se podía pedir que cada uno de los integrante de esa familia sean tremendamente atractivos, para las mujeres soñadoras era como pedir un deseo a una fuete o una estrella y se volviera realidad, para desgracia de las víctimas.

Todas las mujeres no podían dejar de mirar a los guardianes, por un lado estaba el guardián de la lluvia, de carácter tranquilo, sereno, todo un caballero, de presencia alegre y risueña, con una gran sonrisa adornando sus facciones, vestido en un traje negro con una camisa de seda color azul celeste, que resaltaba no solo su piel castaña sino que también su cuerpo atlético, prueba de su gran entrenamiento para ser un gran mafioso , sus ojos de un profundo café oscuro tenían un chispa de simpatía , al igual que su cabello alborotado, dando la imagen del caballero ideal que siempre estará hay protegiéndote como toda una dama delicada, y sin dejar a lado el guardián de la tormenta, fuerte, temerario y temperamental, vestido igual que su compañero exención de su camisa que era de color naranja rojiza como el fuego de sus bombas, que lograba resaltar su blanca piel como la nieve, de hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda que estaban detrás de unas intelectuales gafas demostraban inteligencia y frialdad, que solo lograba engatusar con una sola mirada asía esos ojos , su cabello plateado estaba recogido con un listón del mismo color que su camisa dándole la apariencia de un chico bueno y elegante, pero que rápidamente constrataba con la joyería que llevaba en sus manos sus anillos, una cadena que se encontraba alrededor de su cintura, un pequeño pirsin en la oreja izquierda y por ultimo una cadena acompañaba su pecho que se podía ver claramente en sima de su piel ya que tenía los primeros botones de su camisa abiertos, le daban la imagen de chico malo lleno de peligro que incitaba a las jóvenes a sucumbir a él, con estos galanes enfrente de ellas como no apartar la mirada de ellos?….. "¡MIREN ES EL FURURO JEFE VONGOLA TSUNA!","¡ DONDE!", contestaron las jóvenes y Gokudera, ¡FLAS! COMO EL RAYO, salió disparado Yamamoto fuera del alcance de las jóvenes enamoradizas, "¡JAJAJAJA GAKUDERA SI NO TE APURAS TEVAN A VOLVER A TRAPAR JAJAJAJA!", decía entre risas el joven moreno, "¡IDIOTA ME DISTRAGISTE!", arremetió el joven de cabellos plateados mientras corría detrás de Yamamoto.

"¡MINA NOS VEMOS DESPUES PRIMERO TENEMOS QUE ARREGLAR ESTA SITUACION!", decía un sonriente Yamamoto mientras corría como si su vida dependiera de ello al igual que su compañero de persecuciones .

"Aaaaaaa adiós" chicos contestaron consternados sus amigos al unísono por lo extraño que había sido ase unos minutos ese acto que se presentaban ante ellos.

Mientras que las chicas desanimadas por no haber visto al mencionado, habían vuelto la vista asía a los atractivos mafiosos, pero al fijar sus ojos en el lugar donde se encontraban ya no estaban y a lo lejos pudieron ver a sus objetivos amorosos e ir a toda velocidad por ellos, "¡ESPEREN POR FAVOR AUN NO TERMINAMOS DE HABLAR QUE LES PARECE UNA CITA!", gritaron al unísono todas las mujeres que se unían a la persecución.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras que la fiesta avanzaba los invitados hablaban del buen gusta que siempre ha tenido la famiglia Vongola con respecto a sus celebraciones, y preguntas curiosas de cómo será el décimo sucesor de la famiglia Vongola ya que podían ver a la vista algunos de los futuros guardianes de este aunque no se han presentado formalmente ya que se espera la presentación principal del líder.

Haru observaba distraídamente a su al rededor ignorando las miradas coquetas de algunos jóvenes del salón tan en simada estaba en sus pensamientos preguntándose donde estaría Tsuna-san, y tenía la extraña sensación de que algo iba a pasar esta noche sentía una opresión en el pecho, y su corazón latía tan aceleradamente y no sabía él porque,

"¡HAAAARUU-CHA!,"Hahi… he?"," hasta que me prestas atención"," hooooo gomen Kyoko-chan", " no importa solo te decía que esta increíble la fiesta de Tsu-kun, no?", " hooooooo ¡SI! tienes razón nunca había asistido a una fiesta así", " ni yo es como estar en un cuento de hadas no crees Haru-chan?" "¡SI! tienes razón Kyoko-chan, me pregunto por qué tardara Tsuna-san, ya debería estar aquí", la joven castaña observo a su amiga que se veía intranquila nerviosa con las mejillas cada vez más rojas hasta compararse con una manzana roja, "Kyoko-chan otra vez a estado actuando rara desde que llegamos aquí se ve distraída y nerviosa, pero sus ojos se ven resplandecientes de felicidad y a veces aflora una sonrisa de la nada llena de alegría, que le sucederá?", "¡HAAAAAAARUUU-CHAN!, otra vez no me estas prestando atención", "¡ lo siento!", has estado distraída todo este día estas bien, si estoy bien no te preocupes, Kyoko-chan.

"Kufufu ... hola chicos, disfrutando de la fiesta", decía el guardián de la niebla que apareció de repente en una neblina, mientras abrazaba a Nagi muy sonrojada, " te vez muy hermosa Nagi Kufufu", " gra-cias- Mukuro-sama",

"¡AAAAAAAA MUKURO ALXETREMO ALFIN LLEGAS DONDE ESTABAS?!"

"Kufufu estaba con Tsunayashi resolviendo unos asuntos para ya termíname Kufufu, y vine a buscar a Nagi para cuidarla de los hombres que se atrevan acercársele", decía mientras apretaba con más fuerza pero sin lastimar a la mencionada y esta solo se sonrojaba más hasta parecer un semáforo y colocaba una mirada filosa de advertencia a los hombres que miraban descaradamente a su Nagi, quien a su vez no se quedaba atrás y correspondía el abrazo con timidez pero con celos de la manera en que las mujeres veían de arriba abajo a su novio, que venía vestido para la ocasión elegantemente de un traje negro y botas negras que evidenciar su cuerpo alto y rostro atractivo que parecía un actor de película, acompañado con una camisa verde militar y una corbata color negro floja que lograba resaltar su piel blanquecina debido a los colores oscuro de su conjunto , peinando su cabello en su forma habitual y excéntrica forma de una piña y el resto de su demás cabello que le llegaba a los hombros , con los años se había dejado crecer el cabello, lo tenía es una cola de caballo, finalmente acompañado de una gabardina larga y unos guantes oscuros, sus singulares ojos bicolores y su sonrisa magnética, solo lograban a ciertas invitadas arrastrar su atención asía el, que lograba despedir un aura misteriosa

"Entonces Tsun-kun, no tarda en llegar"," Kufufu así es miren también acaba de llegar ave-kun, el también estaba con nosotros Kufufu, eso quiere decir que Tsunayoshi no tarda en llegar Kufufu", todos voltearon a ver dónde Mukuro dirigía su vista en un rincón del gran salón pudieron ver al guardián de la nube recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados tratando de conservar la calma y no golpear a las ruidosas herbívoras que se habían juntado a su alrededor, todos miraron con nerviosismo y temor al joven guardián que parecía realmente molesto con unos evidentes seños fruncidos signos de molestia, las mujeres no dejaban de parlotear al rededor del guapo hombre que estaba frente a ellas, vestido pulcra y ordenadamente de un traje y zapatos negro intenso y que lo acompañaba con camisa color purpura que lograba sacar aprecio su piel extremadamente blanca como la porcelana, su fina y bella cara lo asían ver tentadoramente atractivo, sus cabello sedoso y resplandeciente de color negro ligeramente revuelto y sus facciones disgustadas solo lo asían resaltar sus facciones que le daban una apariencia excitantemente peligrosa y al abrir sus ojos afilados y fríos, pudieron apreciare el atrevido azul eléctrico que poseían, pero sobre todo los que las hiso enloquecer fue su fuerte, demandante y profunda voz "herbívoras si siguen molestando las morderé hasta la muerte" si así es ante sus ojos estaban viendo a una hermosa y atractiva bestia, como dejarla ir? , en de sentirse intimidadas las mujeres se sobreexcitaron de emoción al tener a tal hombre peligroso que se acercaron más a él, Hibari ya no aguantaba más quería golpear con fuerza a cada una de esas herbívoras paro tenía que controlarse había prometido al herbívoro mayor que no importaba y sobre todo al bebe no causar destrozos y mucho menos golpear a los invitados hasta que acabara la presentación y después podría irse sin olvidarse de su premio que era una lucha contra él bebe arcaboleno, así asiendo fuerza de su auto control tendría que esperar hasta que la ceremonia empiece.

"¡HIBARI ESTA MOLESTO ALXETREMO MORDERA HASTA LA MURTE A ESAS MUJERES!"

"¡Hahi! eso es dangerous", " oni-chan que asemos"," Kufufu no se preocupen el no arar nada aun", "aun?" Pregunto una castaña curiosa, " Kufufu así es se lo prometió a Tsunayoshi pero sobre todo al bebe", "a Reborn-chan?"," Kufufu sip así es, él le dará cambio una pelea"

"¡HIBARI Y EL BEBE COMO SIEMPRE TIENE UN EXPIRITU ALEXTRMO!, gritaba con sus fuerzas el guardián del sol

"Kufufu, Haru al parecer tu padre nunca dejara de pelear con la alondra", le comentaba a Haru en voz baja

Haru hace tiempo se avía enterado de la verdad de Reborn que era en realidad un adulto pero que estaba en el cuerpo de un lindo bebe debido a una maldición impuesta a él ya a sus compañeros, pero que milagrosamente se avían desecho de está, dejándolo en libertad a él y el resto de sus de los arcabolenos pero para su gusto seguía conservando la apariencia de un bebe debido a que se había acostumbrado a estar en esa forma , solo en casos necesarios o ciertas ocasiones por gusto regresaba a su forma verdadera , que era en verdad impresionante, en las pocas ocasiones que lo avía visto así no se cansaba de sorprenderse de la gran fuerza de poder y autoridad que despedía , que lograba paralizar con una mirada de sus ojos negros azabache, que era como ver un gran hoyo negro que lentamente te tragaba, ¡no por nada es el asesino número uno!, reconocido a nivel mundial en el bajo submundo por sus grandes habilidades en pelas, estrategia, capturar información y por supuesto en el arte de matar, y que comprendía perfectamente porque era tan temido y respetado, Haru a pesar de todo lo seguía tratándolo como el Reborn que había conocido el pequeño lindo bebe y compañeros de cosplayers , por eso no lo dejaba de llamar Reborn-chan.

Pero por asares del destino ella perdió todo lo que tenía su padre quedándose sola empezando a crearse un gran vacío en su corazón, pero que no paraba de luchar por mantenerse fuerte ya que sabía que a sus padres no les gustaría que estuviera triste no se rindió, hasta que apareció Rebon-chan extendiéndole la mano y acobijándola en su protección se avía convertido ahora en su padre ella había empezado a crear un fuerte lazo con el hasta considerarlo un segundo padre, a quien quería y respetaba debido a ese cariño él le permitía llamarle Reborn-chan aunque a veces lo llamaba padre debido a la creciente confianza que se tenían aunque al aparecer no le molestaba que lo llamara así, aunque debía ser cuidadosa donde lo llamaba ya que solo los guardianes y el sucesor de la décima generación , nono-san y los arcabolenos, sabían que era su hija ya que Reborn-chan quería que disfrutara un poco más de la tranquilidad antes de anunciar que era su hija adoptiva, aun que a ella no le molestaba que supieran que él era su padre, ella sabía que era porque se preocupaba por ella y no quería que pasara por problemas eso solo lograra que tuviera más aprecio por él y sentirse bendecida por tener a tan buen padre que se preocupe por su seguridad, con respecto a lo de seguridad el hitman se había rendido a su terquedad convenciéndolo de que la entrenara para poder protegerse y apoyar a su familia, además de recibir una ayudadita en su entrenamiento con los amigos de su padre los demás arcabolenos, quienes la consideraban un miembro de la famila y le decían sobrina, ella era muy feliz dela familia con la que le había tocado y deseaba con todas su fuerzas ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder protegerla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al parecer el hitman también tenía un aprecio especial a Haru, llegando a considerándola como a una hija. Al quedarse sin madre ya que había fallecido de una enfermedad cuando tenía 5 años y a los 15 años se había quedado completamente huérfana de padres por haber perdido a su padre en un accidente todos pensaron que Miura Haru se rompería en la desesperación y en la tristeza pero se equivocaron su con su gran fortaleza logro salir adelante a pesar de sentir tristeza y un gran vacío por su perdida, no se dejó caer enfrentado todo con una gran sonrisa, eso logro atraer la atención del hitman con respecto a Haru y logro crear un lazo fuerte con la joven quien se encargó de darle protección y quedarse con su custodia, para gran asombro de todos, a un que no la había presentado en la sociedad mafiosa como su hija ya que sería peligroso y quería que disfrutara todo lo posible la tranquilidad de una persona normal, pero al parecer ella ya no quería la tranquilidad de la normalidad, con gran terquedad demostraba su fuerza para seguir en ese oscuro mundo, con alegría y su voluntad inquebrantable quería estar en la famiglia Vongola a pesar de ser una simple chiquilla trataba de todas las formas posibles de ayudar a su famiglia y a su amado Dame-Tsuna y pesar de que este chico había empezado a madurar todavía le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, como gran ejemplo respecto a su hija como suele llamarla en algunas ocasiones ya que empezar a experimentar un sentimiento paternal por Haru, el sucesor Vongola todavía no había podido ver la verdadera naturaleza de la joven y en la gran mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo y de los sacrificios que había hecho por la famiglia y sin temor a vacilar se fue metió en la verdadera oscuridad del submundo, a diferencia de como lo hizo kyoko el amor de su Dame-estudiante que aún tenía dudas y cierto temor a la mafia y trataba no involucrarse mucho, Haru tiene los estándares para convertirse en una gran señora de la mafia ella sería una gran joya para la famiglia Vongola, ella tenía grabada con pasión a Vongola en su corazón hasta llegar al punto de demostrar su devoto amor por ella, al pedirle que la entrenarla en secreto para poder tener la fuerza necesaria de poder proteger a la famiglia sin ser una carga y para Reborn con gran sorpresa , al verla tan decidida, con el espíritu implacable y el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos que no había visto en ninguna otra persona ni siquiera en sus anteriores estudiantes que había tenido, no pudo negarse y tuvo la difícil decisión en aceptar, para ella ya no había marcha atrás esa decisión la había marcado ya no podía ser un civil normal llegara el día en que la mafia la llamara por completo y deberá sucumbir ante ella, pero él sabía que no se dejaría domar por ella, sabía que ella seria quien la domara, al ser testigo él y la delos demás arcabolenos quienes se habían auto proclamado también maestros de su hija, admiraban a la vista, con la gran fuerza en que avanzaba con cada uno de sus entrenamientos que había sido superados en tiempos record, y a grandes pasos subía hasta la meta logrando emparejarse con los guardianes o tal vez ya los había superado, ya que no había demostrado todo su potencial, quien diría que la alegre y excéntrica Miura Haru se convertiría en una poderosa guerrera y todo por amor a su famiglia, y quien sabe en el futuro el hitman numero uno por fin tuviera una sucesora?

**¡NOTA DEL AUTOR!**

**Ala chicos aquí alegra77 les presenta su primer capítulo se su primer historia espero que les haya gustado sé que no puse mucho de esta pareja junta es que primero quise mostrar a los personajes ya que en un futuro unos no saldrán mucho debido que me dedicare en un futuro más en la pareja Haru/Xanxus y quise que supieran que están haciendo ahora algunos personaje después de tres años de la historia que quedo en el manga jejeje.**

**Les gusto que pusiera reborn como padre de Haru?**

**O les gusta que Haru-chan sea una guerrera como su padre y que los demás arcabolenos sean también sus maestros?**

**¡Eso si no habrá una Haru que no se dejara intimidar por un terrorífico Xanxus!**

**Como será el primer encuentro de Haru/Xanxus, pues espero que sigan leyendo cuando salga el siguiente capítulo tratare de a serlo más corto ya que a veces no tendré tiempo de escribir y subiré lo que haya escrito, solo espero que las vacaciones empiecen para dedicarme de lleno a esta historia.**

**¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado espero sus cometarios matane!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HOLA AQUÍ ALEGRA77 LES TRAE EL CAPITULO NUMERO 2 ESPERO QUE LES SEA DE SU AGRADO! **

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Shald120 y faby, ME ALEGRA SABER QUE LES A GUSTADO MI FIC, ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE EL CAPITULO 2!**

**¡COMENSAMOS!**

Haru/17 años y Xanxus/25años ( con la apariencia de su futuro yo al igual que Varía tendrá su apariencia futura, ya que son más grandes que los jóvenes Vongola )

Katekyo hitman reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) , solo los posibles personajes OC y esta historia escrita por mí y otras a futro. Este manga le pertenecen a Akira Amano (gracias por crear esta gran historia sensei ¡).

CAPITULO 2

"¡HYHAHAHAHAH TODOS INCLINENSE ANTE EL GRAN LAMBO-SAMA!", gritaba con gran alabanza un niño de 8 años corriendo por el gran salón de la gran mansión Vongola, a la vista los invitados podían ver la fuente de gritos proveniente de un niño lindo que venía vistiendo de un traje negro de fiesta acompañado de una singular camisa con manchas negras y blanca, sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde neón que destellaba con una chispa de alegría picara, su cabello negro liso ligeramente rizado ( con los años el cabello de Lambo fue perdiendo su rebeldía) solo lograba resaltar su piel clara

¡LAMBO NO CORRAS! Se podían escuchar otros gritos proveniente de una niña pequeña que igualaba en años al niño que perseguía , venia vestida de un vestido chino color blanco con estampados de flores que resaltaba por sus colores vivos dando le el aspecto elegante pero con un toque de frescura acompañada de unos zapatos blanco con dos flores al centro de color rosa, peinada con dos curiosos chongos a cada lado, con su flequillo esquinado lograba resaltar su fina y pequeña cara, sus ojos grandes y redondos color café tabaco y sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban un aspecto curioso y tierno , los dos niños asían una parejita extrañamente singular y adorable a la vista de los invitados sin siquiera imaginar que tan problemáticos podían ser estos niños y sus travesuras y para a las pobres víctimas eran verdaderos monstros que no quisieran volver a toparse. ( Sin duda los niños Vongola eran un dolor de cabeza, sin siquiera imaginar que tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano haya más niños Vongola que en verdad causen un caos total y Vongola sea reconocido por sus infantes problemáticos para desgracia de los padres, los afectados y del pobre líder que tendrá que jalarse los cabellos y resolver cada destrozo que vayan provocado).

"¡HYHAHAHA, I PIN A QUE NO ME ATRAPAS!", "¡ LAMBO NO CORRAS TE VAS A METER EN PROBLEMAS SAWADA-SAN SE VA A ENOJAR!" , "¡HYHAHAHA TSUNA-NI NO SE VA ENOJAR CONMIGO EL ES MUY BUENO CON"….. , el jovencito cayó al haber chocado contra alguien, "¡PERO QUE CARAJOS!"…."¡ TU VACA ESTUPIDA QUE ASES QUI!", decía una furiosa tormenta mientras agarraba al niño del cuello y lo alzaba," ¡SUELAME BAKADERA!", "¡QUE DICES MOCOSO!","¡ AUXILIO, AUXILIO, UN LOCO QUIERE GOLPEARME!", "¡ MALDITO MOCOSO COMO ME LLAMASTE!", "¡ESTUPIDO LOCO CABEZA DE PULPO SUELTAME!", el guardián de la tormenta perdió todo su autocontrol con el niño gritón ¡ZAZ ¡ , le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza, "para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores", "¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!","¡ TAKODERA ME PEGO!","¡ WAAAAAAAA!", se podían escuchar los gritos por todo el salón, "¡ CALLATE MOCOSO QUIERES OTRO GOLPE!", el niño se calló de sopetón conteniendo sus lágrimas para no ser golpeado por el amargado guardián, no….no…. debo llorar… debo…..fig.….fig.….. de…. tranqui…. lizarme..."¡WHAAAAAAAAAAA NO PUEDO EL GOLPE MEDOLIO IDIOTA WHAAAAAAA!", "¡ QUE DIJISTE VACA ESTUPIDA !", vamos Lambo deja de llorar, tratando de animar la niña a su amigo.

"¡Hahi! Gokudera que la ases a Lambo-chan", "¡Haru-ne!", decía el niño mientras corría abrazar a su querida hermana mayor para ser consolado, para el jovencito Bovino su Haru-ne era una de sus personas más queridas la consideraba una segunda madre después de Nana ya que lo consentía, le daba dulces y mimaba, sobre todo era un escudo impenetrable contra sus enemigos mortales BAKADERA ya que la fiereza de Haru como una madre que protege a sus hijos no permitía que por nada del mundo le pusiera un solo dedo encima y EL ESTUPIDO REBORN, ya que él no podía oponerse a su hija cuando defendía al estúpido mocoso, así que cada vez que era molestado por esos dos corría hacia su Haru-ne para ser defendido.

"¡WHAAAAAAAAAA HARU-NE, BAKADERA ME PEGO WHAAAAAAA!", lloriqueaba el niño mientras frotaba sus pequeñas manos contra sus ojos ," ya no llores Lambo-chan", decía la joven castaña mientras se arrodillaba para abrazarlo y frotar su pequeña espalda con sus manos, "¡HA! mira Lambo-chan un dulce de uva", "¡WHAAAAA!"… "¡DULCE DE UVA!", exclamo con asombro el niño bobino mientras lo tomaba y comenzaba a saborearlo, "qué bueno que traje una reserva de dulces" , pensaba para sus adentros la jovencita de ojos chocolate, "¡GRACIAS HARU-NE!", " de nada Lambo-chan ahora vamos con los demás", "buenas noches Haru-ne", "¡HOOOOOOO!" "buenas noches I pin ¡estás muy linda!" , " gracias" "fue un regalo de mi maestro" decía una sonrojada I pin, "del tío Fon eso es genial se ve que tiene buen gusto" comentaba con alegra la joven "vamos decía un muy sonriente castaña mientras tomaba la mano de lambo y I pin", "¡OYE NO ME IGNOREN!", "¡HA¡ Gokudera ven con nosotros también o quieres seguir llamando la atención" decía la castaña mientras miraba a su alrededor, el joven de cabellos plateados también volteo a ver y pudo notar a lo lejos ¡las locas que lo estuvieron persiguiendo una hora completa junto con el estúpido fanático del béisbol!, pero con suerte pudieron perderlas y salvarse de ser atacados, el rostro de Hayato se volvió su cara azul y se llenó de pánico, nervioso se dio media vuelta tomo el brazo de la joven y comenzó arrastrarla junto con los dos niños, "¡hahi que ases cabeza de pulpo me lástimas!", "calla mujer vamos con los demás", decía apresurado el guardián de la tormenta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡HAAAAAAAA HARU YA VOLVISTE AL EXTREMO!", "¡ AAAAAA GOKUDERA TAMBIEN LLEGASTE, JUNTOS CON LOS CHICOS AL EXTREMO!", gritaba de alegría el guardián del sol mientras miraba a los pequeños

"Jajajaja Gokudera que bueno que no te volvieron a atrapar esas señorita", comentaba un risueño guardián de la lluvia

"¡TU CALLATE ESTUPIDO FANATICO DEL BEISBOL!"

"Hubieras aceptado una cita de esas señoritas", alababa una burlona joven de cabellos negros Gokudera, "¡tú también Kurokawa!"

"Kufufu estoy de acuerdo contigo Kurokawa", comento también burlón el guardián de la niebla, "Kufufu tal vez debería llamarlas"

"¡NO TEA ATRAVEAS ESTUPIDA CABEZA DE PIÑA!"

"¡Como me dijiste?!"hablo con cierto ira cautelosa el guardián de la niebla "¡COMO LO OYES ES-TU-PI-DA- CA-BE-ZA- DE- PI-ÑA!"

"Kufufu tú quieres morir verdad" comento con cierto enojo el joven de ojos bicolor, "en toces quieres pelea ¡CABEZA DE PIÑA!", "Kufufu si quieres puedes ir preparando tu funeral, Kufufu ¡por que de aquí vivo no pasas!", "¡ NO ME ASUSTAN TUS AMENAZAS!", arremetió con enojo el joven de cabellos plateados

"Oni-san que asemos si se pelean arruinaran la fiesta", comentaba muy preocupada a hermana del guardián del sol,

"¡CHICOS NO PELEEN AL EXTREMO NO DEBEN ARRUINAR LA FIESTA!"

"Mukuro-sama no puede pelear se lo prometió a Boss", "¡Ha! Es cierto mi querida Nagi "

"Ma ma ma tranquilízate Gokudera o quieres arruinar la celebración de Tsuna y fallarle como mano derecha", "¡eso nunca!," " nunca le fallaría al décimo", entonces no pelees hablo con calma el joven de cabellos morenos

"Dejaremos esto para otra ocasión esta pelea" miro con ojos retadores al guardián de la niebla, "Kufufu me parece bien Kufufu", dijo burlón el joven niebla

"Kyoko-ne, Crome-ne, Hana-ne, mina"," como han estado", una voz calmada vino de tras de los guardianes de la niebla y la tormenta, todos voltearon y vieron a un Futa sonriéndoles

"Estamos muy bien gracias comentaron las jóvenes", "nosotros también" comentaron los hombres jóvenes, después volteo a ver a Gokudera y sonrió aún más cuando vio a su hermana Haru

"Haru-ne como has estado" , "usted también Gukudera-san", "¡gracias Futa-kun e estado bien"," yo también bien gracias Futa", agradeció la tormenta ya que era al único de los tres niños al que podía tolerar ya que era muy obediente y respetuoso con sus mayores, "¡tevés muy bien con esas ropas Futa-kun pareces todo un joven galante!", decía con alegría mientras veía al joven de 12 años que vestía un conjunto negro con una camisa beige que resaltaba su piel blanca, sus cabellos castaños a la puesta de la luz resaltaban con brillo, sus ojos cafés claros que antes eran grandes y redondos y que mostraban inocencia infantil se veían ligeramente afilado y mostraban más madures , siempre acompañado de su bufanda y su gran libro de Rankig pero ahora lo llevaba en una maleta especialmente para ella, no como antes como lo llevaba entre sus pequeños brazos, Haru lo observaba con mucha alegría ya que no lo había visto a él, a Lambo y I pin en mucho tiempo, mientras pensaba como pasa volando el tiempo, viendo a sus tres retoños se dio cuenta que crecían muy rápidamente y eso la alegraba y a la vez la ponía triste ya no los podría mimarlos como los niños que eran en el pasado, pero los podría aconsejar como la hermana mayor que se autoproclamaba que era, a Haru siempre la han gustado los niños los considera los seres más hermosos, adorables e inocentes de todo la tierra, por eso ella entrego su amor y cariño a esos tres niños Vongola ya que ellos no tuvieron el amor de unos padres, Haru podía entender eso aunque tuvo el amor de su padre, aunque fue por poco tiempo, ella no supo cómo era el amor de una madre y tenía pocos recuerdos de la suya a veces tenia cierto miedo de olvidarla por completo es por eso siempre se encontró en sintonía con esos niños a los cuales mimo y aun quiere de todo corazón, al igual que esos niños la quieren y le tienen mucho cariño ellos siempre se sentían identificados con ella era como si su Haru-ne, aparte de Nana o como le dicen (mama) pudiera sentir lo que les pasa a diferencia de sus demás hermanos a excepción de algunas veces de Tsuna-ni (debido a su intuición híper aunque no lo tiene desarrollado por completo y casi no siempre percibe lo que les pasa a los niños), por eso la quieren como a una segunda madre, ella ha sido, una amiga, consejera, la persona que ases a veces payasadas para hacerlos reír y levantarles el ánimo, ni siquiera Kyoko-ne, Crome-ne o Hana-ne, pudieron conectarse tan bien con los niños a diferencia de Haru es como si tuviera un talento natural y una gran fuerza maternal que logra atraer y llevarse bien con ellos, creando un fuerte lazo con esos tres jovencitos a los que aprecia al igual que ellos a ella.

Está claro que Haru en un futuro será en una gran madre quien cuidara, mimara, dará todo su amor y protegerá a capa y espada a sus hijos, a los cuales ellos también adoraran y respetaran a ella, como un claro ejemplo de lo que siente esos tres retoños Vongolas, y no solo ellos también quizás otros retoños Vongolas a futuro, los cuales la consideraran como la tía favorita de todos.

"Porciento quien trajo a estos mocosos desde Japón hasta Italia para la fiesta?" Comento Hayato curioso

"Yo los traje querido hermano", se escuchó una voz atrás de, la pobre tormenta su piel se puso como de gallina aterrorizado volteo lentamente pare ver dónde provenía la voz y cuando volteo pudo vislumbrar a la vita a su hermana mayor , "¡ Ne-san!", el joven guardián su cara paso de pálida a morada, empezó a doblarse de dolor en el estómago , " vaya Hayato has mejorado tu record ahora aguantas más tiempo verme a la cara eso me llena de felicidad querido hermano", decía una amorosa hermana mientras abrazaba a un indefenso guardián, "que… ha-ces aquí- no es-ta-bas en Japón", decía un adolorido Gokudera " si estaba allá pero vine a la celebración de Tsunayoshi y traje al resto de la famiglia" , decía mientras volteaba a ver a los tres niños,

"¡Hola Bianchi-san te vez increíble, realmente hermosa!" comentaba una castaña risueña mientras admiraba el hermoso vestido que llevaba El peligroso escorpión venenoso, que consistía en un vestido largo de color negro como la noche que tenía destellos brillantes sin tirantes tipo top por la parte de arriba, enmarcaba su esbelta figura con una abertura en la parte baja del vestido que logra mostrar parte de sus largas piernas y delicadas , sus zapatillas de correas de un negro metálico que logra dar aprecio sus pequeños pies , y el color negro de su conjunto solo hace dar más aprecio a su exquisita blanca piel , su cabello ligeramente rizado peinado asía arriba en un elegante moño con unas ligeras hebras de cabello rosado sueltas le daban un aspecto fresco, su hermosa cara estaba ligeramente maquillada por tonos naturales sus labios eran pintados de un tono rozado que le daban un aire juvenil, su juventud estaba en flor no necesita más para alzar su belleza, para cerrar con broche de oro tenía una gargantilla de brillantes y dos hermosos pendientes que lograban alzar su cuello largo y delicado era como ver a una diosas entre los mortales, alzando orgullosamente su un anillo en su dedo anular símbolo de que pertenecía a alguien, gracias querida Haru es un obsequio de mi amor, decía con alegría soñadora la mujer de cabellos rosados mientras miraba el vestido que llevaba puesto ella misma,

con el tiempo la relación de Bianchi y Haru fue creciendo más cuando Reborn adopto a la joven, Bianchi quedo encantada diciendo que siempre quiso tener una hija como Haru y que ahora su famiglia estaba creciendo, Reborn y Bianchi lograron profundizar más su relación, al principio el escorpión quedo sorprendida por la verdadera apariencia de su amor no sabía cómo reaccionar y tratar ese nuevo Reborn sintiéndose confundida y triste la joven de cabellos rosados pensó que tal vez este Reborn adulto ya no la necesitaría y empezó a alejarse de él, por otro lado Reborn empezó a sentir que algo faltaba, Bianchi siempre estaba a su lado dándole mimos, cariños, dándole todo de ella, su lealtad y amor, al principio los sentimientos de Reborn eran solo de compañerismo y de cariño asía lo joven mujer ya que nunca pudo pensar una relación romántica debido a su apariencia y pensando que tal vez nunca volvería a su verdadera forma, pero cundo recupero su cuerpo comenzó a preguntarse si sería capaz de entablar una relación más profunda con su joven acompañante de aventuras con esas preguntas por resolver como se lo había dicho su hija solo podían ser contestadas si se ponían aprueba y no se quedara en el tal vez si hubiera, era mejor saber las cosas si no resultaba no dirían que no lo intentaron además de que siempre sentirían aprecio el uno por el otro por los años en que han estado juntos, jamás podrían odiarse al saber que su relación no funciono estarían agradecidos de saber que tal vez no eran el uno para el otro y que podrían encontrar el amor verdadero después con alguien más pero siempre quedaría el cariño y la amistad, por parte de Bianchi también tuvo la misma resolución gracias a Haru quien le dijo que a pesar de apariencia física no de dejaba de ser su Reborn y que siempre la necesitaría sin importar que, a si tomaron la iniciativa de ser un pareja oficial con el tiempo en verdad empezaron a tener verdaderos sentimientos el uno por el otro,

Bianchi estaba más enamorada de su amor al conocer una parte que nunca había conocido de él y Reborn los sentimiento de cariño por ella se fueron convirtiendo paso a paso en verdadero amor, aunque a veces siente que ahora es alguien mucho mayor para Bianchi , a lo cual ella lo toma con gracia diciéndole que también le gustan los hombre maduros, aunque a Reborn le cueste demostrar su amor debido a su carácter Bianchi está segura que sabe los sentimientos de él no por nada ha estado a su lado desde que era una chiquilla, ahora el siguiente paso para profundizar aún más su relación es el compromiso, si para gran sorpresa de todos a Tsuna y Gokudera casi les da un infarto al saber la noticia y Reborn tuvo que golpear a su Dame-estudiante por reaccionar tan estúpidamente, así como las felicitaciones y de todos y por parte de los arcabolenos también aunque uno que otro quiso pasarse de listo como Colonnello, diciendo que no era demasiado viejo para la joven prometida, y para contraatacar al otro ex arcaboleno ataco a Colonnello diciendo que no era también muy viejo para no haberse casado ya y que acaso no era un hombre para comprometerse con Lal Mirch sin meter la pata, y llevar el intento número 50 de su boda fallida, y que ahora él ya está comprometido con una bella mujer además de joven y pronto se casara y que él será ahora el primero en casarse, eso deprimió al pobre de Colonnello mirando a su Lal Mirch quien le dio la espalda muy enojada por haber arruinado la boda otra vez, empezó a caminar lejos de él , mientras que el desesperadamente pedía perdón de rodillas.

Ahora Haru no solo tenía un padre que la quería mucho, pronto tendría una madre que además era una de sus amigas más valiosa y que tenía ahora una familia completa, Bianchi quien portaba con alegría el anillo de compromiso, no podía estar más agradecida con Haru por haberla unido con su amor sino que también se comprometió en ser una gran madre para ella y ser una familia unida, con estos podres mafioso, unos tíos de miedo y unos amigos peligrosos, pero que le daban todo su amor y cariño que más podía pedir? Tal vez alguien que le dé otro tipo de amor que ella no ha experimentado aun y que tal vez no tardara en experimentar?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los autos y limosinas más lujosas de toda Italia asían gala ante la entrada de la imponente mansión Vongola quienes eran recibidos por los valet y los invitados pasaban con galantería distinguida por las puertas da la mansión mostrando las invitaciones a los guardias para demostrar que eran legítimamente invitados a la presentación en sociedad del futuro Decimo Vongola

Una limosina de gran esplendor se dio paso en la entrada dela mansión, el conductor bajo y abrió la puerta con gracia para dar paso a sus señores, quien fue el primero en salir fue el líder de la famiglia Varia, su aire de indiferencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor solo logro atraer la atención de los invitados que se encontraban a las afueras de la mansión, mientras caminaba rumbo hacia las puertas de la casa Vongola, "¡VOIIIIIIII ESTPIDO JEFE!" "¡USTEDES ESTUPIDOS MOCOSOS QUIETENSE DE ENCIMA O CUIEREN QUE LOS REBANE EN DOS!" , se podían escuchas los gritos dentro de la limosina "Ushishishi bájate de mí estúpida rana, o es que acaso quieres morir Ushishishi", " no es mi culpa sempai de que el feje se haya enojado y nos haya noqueado a todos, Y cayéramos inconscientes en donde sea" "¡ IBESILES NO ME IGNOREN BAJENSE DE MI AHORA!", " squalo-channnnnnn no sea grosero con los niños fue un accidente" ,"no es así Levi-channnnnn" "por su culpa el jefe se desquito también conmigo" "mmmm pero fue divertido jugamos todos juntos y el jefe se mostró muy cooperativo también", " ¡por lo regular él ignora todas las tontería que asemos !","¡ VOIIIIIIII PERO ESO FUE POR LO QUE DIJERON ESTOS MALDITOS MOCOSOS Y SU PROBABLE RELACION ROMANTICA CON UN HOBRE!", "Ushishishi si su cara estaba furiosa pero el que empezó fue la estúpida rana Ushishishi" , "Bel-sempai no fue mi culpa yo solo dije lo que pensaba y ustedes agregaron más a la con versión por eso se enojó", "¡OLVIDEN ESO EL JEFE YA VAJO Y NOS ABADONO MUEVAN SUS TRASERON Y BAJEN DE LA LIMOSINA!", después de acomodarse y bajar del transporte aun podían sentir sus extremidades adoloridas una por haber provocado a su temible jefe y que este les allá dado una paliza y la otra por haber estado horas inconscientes en posiciones extrañamente incomodas. Todos los comandantes Varia se apresuraron a alcanzar a su jefe y prevenir un desastre ya que probablemente aun seguirá molesto de estar en una fiesta en celebración al futuro Decimo Vongola que es el mocoso de Sawada Tsunayoshi , y el mismo podría provocar una alboroto en plena celebración, y eso les traería solo problemas a el grupo Varia, ( el temperamento de su jefe es muy explosivo y él se queja de que Varia siempre anda en problemas y principalmente él es la fuente de los problemas).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haru se encontraba en el salón animadamente conversando con sus amigos

"Por cierto aún no he visto a mi amor", preguntaba una escorpión, mientras miraba alrededor del salón y no lograba vislumbrarlo

"Kufufu él está con Vongla Nono y Tsunayoshi no tardar en llegar", " Ho ya veo", respondió la impaciente joven prometida

"Ne-san"," vo-y por u-na be-bi-da", decían el joven tormenta mientras caminaba torpemente "claro querido hermano"

"Jajajajaja valla Hayato ya no se desmaya cuando la ve Bianchi-san", comentaba un alegre moreno, "si eso me llena de alegría por fin mi querido hermano este empezando a superar su fobia hacia mí", decía un alegre hermana mientras veía a su hermano de espaldas mientras cojeaba de dolor rumbo a su destino"

De repente se empezaron a escuchar murmuraciones por todo el salón, al ver a la vista como entraba la famiglia Varia por el salón de fiesta, los amigos de Haru pararon de hablar para mirar donde se dirigirán las conversaciones de los invitados, "jajajaja es Xanxus y los chicos, Kufufu no pensé que vendrían", hablo con cautela el guardián de la niebla mientras veían pasar a los Varia contra los invitados," ¡PERO QUE HACE ESE SUJETO AQUÍ ACASO VINO A ARRUINAR LA CELEBRACION DEL DECIMO!", hablo un furioso guardián dela tormenta olvidándose de su dolor estomacal, "ma ma ma calma Gokudera, no se te olvide que Varia es parte de Vongola, además de que Xanxus es hijo de Nono-san es lógico que este aquí"

"Querido hermano no te enojes, hablo con seriedad la hermana de Hayato todos le prestaron atención a lo que quería decir, la presencia de Varia es también en benéfico para la famiglia y Tsunayoshi", "para el décimo?" Hablo un curioso hermano, "si la presencia de Xanxus es una clara muestra de que no hay ningún conflicto interno en Vongola, como lo fue en el pasado cando Varia intento derrocar a Nono y que ahora la famiglia está unida y no tiene ningún problema", "Kufufu es cierto si llegaran a dudar de la valides de Vongola y la consideraran débil solo causaría muchos problemas, las de más famiglias se vendrían contra Vongola, esto es solo una clara muestra de que Vongola sigue siendo tan fuerte y unida Kufufu",

Haru escuchaba detenidamente cada palabra de Bianchi y Mukuro, después fijo su vista en el líder de Varia que caminaba con elegancia pero a la vez con seguridad y el porte de un Rey su mirada siempre en alto, lograba resaltar entre los invitados su presencia fuerte y feroz podía sentirse alrededor de todo el salón, no podía esperarse menos de uno de los hombres más temidos en el mundo de la mafia, que ha cumplido con misiones que no cualquier mortal podría cumplir y regresar con vida de ellas, no solo eso nadie podría negar que el jefe del escuadrón de asesinos independientes de Vongola es un hombre verdaderamente atractivo a la vista de cualquier mujer incluyéndola, su fino traje y su camisa color rojo vino lograba resaltar a un más su atractivo, sus cabellos rebeldes negros como la oscuridad de la noche brillaban con gracia, su morena piel era un condimento exótico para su buen ver, sus facciones finas y firmes eran bien marcadas como si un escultor hubiera tenido cuidado en cada detalle en cincelarlo con su diestro cincel, tenía un cicatriz aun lado del rostro pero eso le daba un aire salvaje, sus ojos filosos y maduros miraban con frialdad, molestia e indiferencia por todo el lugar, pero fueron sus ojos lo que lograron captar verdaderamente la atención de Haru su color eran de un hermoso rojo, avía visto muy pocas personas con ese color de ojos , un ejemplo seria Enma, pero había algo que lo diferenciaban del líder de la famiglia Shimon, los ojos de este hombre que estaba delante de ella, eran de un rojo escarlata intenso, con solo pasar una vista en ellos podías ver un cierto brillo que lograban parecerse a dos rubís resplandecientes, pero pudo notar también algo más en esos ojos, que trato de identificar , Haru estaba teniendo un entrenamiento con Reborn-chan acerca de identificar las miradas de las personas y descubrir lo que había dentro de ellas, los sentidos de Haru eran más agudos que los de una persona normal, pero había algo más ella lo sabía aparte de esa agudeza que estaba desarrollando, su corazón empezó a oprimirse es como si estuviera conectada a esa persona y pudiera conocer lo que había dentro de él , la joven toco sus corazón con sus manos mientras tenía la vista fija en él, "que es lo que sentía este hombre? Ira, molestia, enojo, frustración, decepción, resignación, tristeza?", las emociones de ese hombre eran muy intensas que ella misma podía sentirlas como suyas, "como podía sentirlo y sentirse así con ese desconocido, que solo había escuchado de el?",

Xanxus ya no soportaba el ambiente del salón donde las personas empezaron haberlo como el centro de atención, unos lo miraban con asombro, otros con cierta cautela, mientras que otros deliberadamente trataban de acerarse a él acompañados de sus hijas, hermanas y demás para presentarlas y tal vez el pudiera captar la atención de una de esas mujeres y formar una lianza que le convendrá a la famiglia mafiosa con que estuviera involucrada y beneficiarse con la gloria de Vongola y Varia, eso lograba irritarlo más, también le molestaban sus estúpidos comandantes unos empezaron a parlotear a su alrededor , otros fueron a coquetear con fastidiosas mujeres, mientras que otros gritaban a todo pulmón,

su paciencia estaba llegando aun limite no estaba a gusto estando en ese lugar, en el que había crecido cuando era más joven le traía tantos recuerdos , que solo lograban perturbarlo más, paso la vista desinteresadamente por el lugar y pudo notar al grupo de la basura que sería el Décimo Vongola, iba a voltear la vista para ignorarlos pero algo capto su atención una de las chiquillas lo miraba directamente a los ojos con tal intensidad como si tratara de penetrar su barrera, queriendo leer y ver lo que ocultaba a través de su mirada fría y molesta, por un segundo esto logro cohibir al gran mafioso nunca antes alguien lo habían visto así con tanta pasión por saber qué es lo que oculta, y es como si esa mocosa pudiera ver fácilmente lo que guardaba en las profundidades de su corazón y mente, sus pensamientos y sentimientos que protegía celosamente de los demás, por un momento los ojos achocolatados de ella y los ojos rubís de él se conectaron y todo a su alrededor desapareció solo estaban ellos dos tratando de descubrirse entre sí el más allá de sus miradas…, "¡MINA QUE GUSTO VERLOS!", hablo con alegría el líder de famiglia Cavallone , "¡JEFE PORVAFOR PRUEVE ESTO!" hablo con devoción su comandante del rayo, el ambiente que se había creado entre ellos se rompió por esas dos interrupciones, Xanxus aparto la mirada de la joven mujercita y Haru despertó de sus ensoñaciones, su corazón se había acelerado frenéticamente para después detenerse y después saltar, "¡QUE FUE ESO?!" Se preguntó para sus adentros la joven nerviosamente, mientras que el hombre de mirada rijosa sentía cierta molestia en su corazón pero decidió ignorarla al igual que la extraña sensación de la mirada de esa niña, " suficientes problemas tenía como para preocuparse por otros más", se alejó caminando hasta el otro extremo del salón con un Levi siguiéndole el paso

"Haru estas bien"…, "Haru?"... "HE?" "¡S!", "si estoy bien Bianchi-san no te preocupes"," está bien" respondió con cierta cautela la joven de cabellos rosados

"Ha Dino-san, como has estado, usted también Romario-san", " he estado bien gracias Haru-chan, he estado bien también señorita Haru, gracias"

"¡AL EXTREMO QUE GUSTO VERTE DINO!", "Kufufu Cavallone cuanto tiempo que no te veíamos", decía el guardián de la niebla, todos miraban a Cavallone que venía vestido con un traje negro acompañado de una camisa café clara que resaltaba su piel blanca, sus ojos cafés claros estaban llenos de una chispa de felicidad por ver a sus viejos amigos, su cabello rubio como el oro estaba pulcramente peinado hacia tras con un mechón ligeramente rizado estaba acompañándolo al frente de su rosto su sonrisa estaba llena gran felicidad mostrando su dentadura blanca, le daba la apariencia de ser más joven de lo que es," jajaja es cierto ha pasado 2 años" respondió el joven rubio," Herbívoro2 una voz profunda apareció de tras del joven Cavallone, "¡HA!" " Kyoya como has estado cuanto has crecido" comenta con alegría el líder Cavallone, "pelea con migo o te morderé hasta la muerte", "Kufufu Ave-kun recuera que no debes causar problemas Kufufu, o no podrás pelear con él bebe", " MAS LES VALE NO CAUSARLE PROBLEMAS AL DECIMO O TENDRE QUE VOLARLOS", hablaba con cierto enojo el joven de cabellos plateados, "ma ma ma, tranquilizase mina no armen alboroto no tardara de empezar la ceremonia de presentación"

Mientras los chicos empezaban a discutir, gritar y hablar con alegría y regocijo, las mujeres miraban felices la escena delante de ellos casi todos los amigos estaban reunidos después de no verse por un par de años aunque todavía faltaban unos más por aparecer y sabían que estarían igual de felices por verlos de nuevo

Haru aún se encontraba en sus pensamientos sobre lo que le acababa de ocurrir , pero decidió dejarlo pasar además " no es como si lo volviera a ver después de esta noche verdad?", "en este momento debería estar más ocupada, preocupada, emocionada y nerviosa por lo que iba a ser esta noche, le declararía sus sentimientos a su Tsuna –san", tan metida estaba en su resolución que no se percató que su amiga Kyoko miraba con ojos soñadores por las caleras principales esperando ansiosamente que apareciera una persona en particular

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bien con esto concordamos algunos asuntos que teníamos que resolver antes de la fiesta, gracias Tsunayoshi-kun por prestarme tu tiempo", hablaba muy cariñosamente Vongola- Nono, "no es nada abuelo", aclaro un joven de cabellos castaños alborotados, en su estancia en Italia el joven decimo logro entablar más su relación con Vongola Nono, una clara muestra de su confianza y cariño es que Tsuna la diga abuelo al actual líder Vongola.

"Bien me adelantare a la fiesta para preparar todo para la ceremonia , tus guardianes deben estar ya en el salón y los invitados ya han de estar impacientes Tsunayoshi-kun", hablo con una sonrisa Timoteo Vongola

"Hai abuelo yo bajare enseguida", hablo con cierta alegría el joven Vongola, mientras firmaba unos cuanto papeles

"Dame-Tusna, estas muy feliz esta noche", comentaba con voz tranquila el hitman mientras veía los hermosos jardines Vongola por la gran ventana de la oficina principal de Vongola-Nono

"Mmmmmmmmmmm? " Puede decirse que si por que hoy es un día importante", hablo con voz serena y con una pisca de alegría el joven pupilo, el hitman volteo su mirada negra asía su estudiante, "al parecer ya has aceptado tu destino como futuro jefe Tsuna", el joven aparto la mirada del papeleo y la dirigió a su tutor, "en gran parte si ya lo he aceptado pero todavía me siento un poco reacio a tomar el título de futuro Decimo Vongola oficialmente", " aunque con el tiempo sé que podre aceptarlo por completo", "además tengo el apoyo de mis amigos y eso me hace muy feliz sé que con ellos a mi lado puedo superar cualquier cosa", hablaba con voz entrañable mientas pensaba en su famiglia que siempre ha estado apoyándolo, con estos años el Joven Tsunayoshi ha aprendido a madurar ya no se sobresaltaba como lo hacía con frecuencia cuando se presentaba peligro, hora tomaba las cosas con madurez y paciencia cómo un verdadero líder , tampoco gritaba con su típico Hiiiiiiee, que lo caracterizaba como Dame-Tsuna, aunque a veces se le escapa solamente cuando las cosas eran extremadamente increíbles y difícil de manejar para el joven Vongola, también fue desarrollando la capacidad de manejar a sus guardianes, (chantajeándolos, amenazándolos, engañándolos, o atemorizándolos, todo eso gracias a las enseñanzas de un gran tutor espartano), en definitiva ya no era del todo el Dame-Tsuna de hace 4 años.

Reborn aún tenía su mirada fija en su joven alumno y pudo percibir algo más, "hay algo que no me has dicho he?", "has estado muy risueño estos últimos días te ha pasado algo no?", "co-mo-lo-sa-bes?", comentaba un sonrojado Tsuna," JA," " porque soy el Hitman número uno, además he sido tu tutor por cuatro años no crees que no te conozco",

""En verdad no puedo ocultarte nada?", "por supuesto que no nunca podrás, reafirmo el hitman "

"Está bien", hablo con resignación el décimo, "hoy será el definitivo", hablaba con completa confianza, el hitman ligeramente abrió los ojos él sabía a qué se refería, "estas seguro Dame-Tsuna la decisión que tomes hoy será la definitiva", " estoy seguro en estos cuatro años he cambiado algo ya no soy el de antes, tengo la confianza para declárame a Kyoko-chan", "sé que si no me acepta me resignare y seguiré adelante pero ya no tendré miedo a ser rechazado, este es el último y definitivo intento", el hitman observo cada una de sus facciones de su alumno, él hablaba en serio no había duda ni vacilación, su voz era firme ya no dudaba

"Está bien", " Tsuna has madurado", "en serio lo crees", "¡ ZAZ!", el ex arcaboleno golpeo la cabeza de su estudiante con sus pequeños pies, "¡ITAI!", " eso dolió Reborn" ," si lo creo pero no del todo aun te falta Dame-Tsuna", " y por qué fue el golpe?", " ese golpe es una paga futura de lo que vas a ser", " mm?", El joven tenía un a cara de interrogación, "a que te refieres?"

"Será mejor que bajes de una vez yo te alcanzare después, ya te deben estar esperando, está bien Reborn te veo abajo", hablo un confundido Tsuna

Reborn volvió su mirada en el paisaje del ventanal, estaba feliz por su Dame-alumno, nunca lo había visto tan decidido, tenía una fuerte resolución en confesarle sus sentimientos a Kyoko, por otro lado sentía tristeza y cierto enojo, por su hija Haru esto le romperá el corazón, su estudiante ya había escogido y ella no fue la elegida, Tsuna no fue capaz de ver atreves de Haru, lo verdaderamente valiosa que era, de los sacrificios que había hecho, sus devotos y files sentimientos hacia él, que lo seguía queriendo desde sus años de niñez hasta su juventud, queriéndolo con todos sus defectos como el Dame-Tsuna que era, hasta la persona en que poco a poco que se estaba convirtiendo, Reborn sabía que si comparaban los sentimientos de Kyoko con los de Haru, su hija seria la que en verdad era la que mereciera el amor de su estudiante,

Pero el destino fue quien quiso que no estuvieran juntos, tal vez no eran el uno para el otro, tal vez el verdadero amor de su hija fuera otra persona, una persona que sea capaz de ver través de ella, sepa cuidarla y apreciar lo valiosa que era , ver lo que su Dame-estudiante no pudo ver, por el momento ya se había desquitado por la futura acción de Tsuna y el que haga llorar a su hija, solo le queda tomar su papel de padre y consolarla hasta que su corazón se sienta mejor, "en verdad me estoy comportando como un padre sobreprotector, pensaba para sus adentros el hitman"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los chicos hablaban animadamente esperando el momento en que apareciera el invitado de honor, "hola mina cuanto tiempo", se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos, todos voltearon a ver cómo, encontrándose al líder de la famiglia Shimon, quien les sonreía serenamente pero con gran felicidad, "¡ ENMA, CHICOS AL EXTRMO QUE BUENO ES VOLVER A VERTE!", exclamo con gran felicidad Ryohyei hacia Enma y su famiglia , "jajaja, ahora si casi estamos todos juntos" comentaba con alegría desmedida Yamamoto, mientras todos veían con una sonrisa a líder Shimon, quien vestía con un costoso traje de fiesta negro y una camisa color Terracota, que lo hacía verdaderamente elegante, su cabello rojizo como él fuego al igual que sus ojos, lograban resaltar su pálida piel, su cara estaba finamente marcada con unas ligeras mejillas sonrojadas mientras tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, tenía la apariencia de un lindo niño, "Kufufu solo falta Tsunayoshi y los demás ex arcabolenos", comentaba con risas el guardián de la niebla, "el Décimo debe estarse preparando para la ceremonia no debe tardar", hablaba con cierta ansiedad Gokudera, "herbívoros cállense o les morderé hasta la muerte", decía con cierta molestia el guardián de la nube mientras se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes del salón aún lado de los jóvenes Vongolas, " Kufufu, vamos ave-ku no seas gruñan Kufufu", hablaba burlón el guardián de la niebla, a un guardián muy molesto de la nube, "herbívoro en cuanto termine esto acabare contigo"," Kufufu eso ya lo veremos nueve"," ma ma calma mina esperen hasta mañana si esto termina mal es muy probable que nos metamos en un gran problema y metamos en una peor a Tsuna ja ja ja", hablaba animadamente el guardián del rayo mientras se frotaba la nuca con su mano derecha, "¡de que te ríes estúpido beisbolista si meten la pata me las pagaran no permitiré que arruinen la ceremonia del Decimo,!" hablaba con devoción y enojo el joven guardián del rayo, justo cuando iba sacar sus bombas tanto como las chicas asustadas y un Yamamoto, Enma y Dino sorprendidos, trataron de impedir que se las arrojara a un una nube indiferente y un burlón niebla cuando…. "Disculpen la tardanza queridos invitados, agradezco su presencia en esta celebración para presentarles al futuro capo de la famiglia Vongola", la voz del Noveno Vongola atrajo la atención de todos los chicos y chicas y de un guardián de la tormenta que estuvo a punto de lanzar unas bombas capaces de destruir todo el salón de fiesta y arruinar la celebración,

Haru observo a Nono Vongola que estaba vestido formalmente para ocasión su traje fino negro relucían en elegancia , con un camisa blanca , una corbata negra, su cabello blanco símbolo de que toda su vida la ha dedicado a servir a su famiglia estaba peinado pulcramente hacia tras, acompañado de un distinguido bastón, su presencia era la tan fuerte que superaba la presencia de cualquier otro, él era el símbolo de la gloria de vongola, su porte de líder mafioso todavía se mostraba esplendorosa no había perdido su chispa, a un lado de su de elegante saco portaba con orgullo una insignia de oro puro con el símbolo de la famiglia Vongola, su rostro envejecido aun mostraba un atractivo atrayente a la vista de todos no cabía duda que el Noveno Vongola fue un hombre verdaderamente apuesto en sus años de juventud, el todavía líder de mostraban una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento a los invitados por su presencia en la celebración, sus ojo cafés asían gala de una vista sabia lograda solo por experiencia de los años y que se mostraban siempre cauteloso,

Haru admiraba al Nono-san con, no cabía duda que Timoteo Vongola era un gran hombre, fuerte, poderoso, pero amable y misericordioso, la joven mujer sentía un profundo respeto por él, al igual que lo tenía con su padre, solo esos dos hombres para Haru eran el vivo concepto de lo que debería ser un mafioso, cuando su padre le presento a Vongola Nono se sentía muy nerviosa ella había conocido a muchos mafioso a lo largo de los años y había tenido encuentros gratos y no gratos tenía cierto temor y a la vez curiosidad de saber cómo era ese gran hombre, que era líder de una de las más gloriosas famiglias mafiosas la veneraba Vongola , pero cuando lo conoció quedo cautivada ese gran señor tenía un corazón amable y simpático solos se necesitaron dos segundos para Haru en estar en plena confianza con el, Nono-san tenía esa de alguna forma un presencia tranquilizadora que te hacia estar en confianza y paz, las sonrisas que siempre le dedicaban eran amables y cálidas, Haru siempre fue para Nono-san una jovencita encantadora, cuando su amigo Reborn le comento que había adoptado a una pequeña joven que quedó huérfana y no tenía a nadie que velara por ella y que él se haría cargo de ella y además de que la joven era uno de los amigos cercanos de Tsunayoshi , se preguntó quién sería esa niña para haber atraído la atención de su amigo como para ablandarse y darle protección por que conocía muy bien a su amigo Reborn y no era del todo el tipo piadoso y amable, debía ser realmente especial como para haberse ganado un lugar en el corazón del hitman número uno, y cuando la vio por primera vez quedo impresionado esa joven niña de 16 años tenía un parecido físico al de su difunta madre, no solo eso el saber que su gran amigo Reborn la estaba entrenando al igual que los ex arcabolenos lo dejo sin palabras esa niña tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano sería una persona de temer , como se lo indicaban sus instintos, pero cuando a conoció más afondo pudo do ver que poseía con corazón bondadoso, un profundo amor asía sus amigos y una inquebrantable devoción y lealtad asía la famiglia Vongola, no cabía duda el por qué su amigo cogió un gran cariño así esa pequeña señorita, al igual que el ya empezaba a encariñarse con ella, algo le decía que esa niña traería sorpresas a su vida su intuición se lo decía solo le faltaba esperar hasta que eso sucediera, sin duda su amigo se había sacado la lotería al tener una hija como ella, lo cual se preguntaba hasta cuándo podría recuperar sus lazos con su hijo Xanxus le dolía saber que aún guardaba resentimientos asía el,

Timoteo paso su mirada hacia los invitados y miro a su hijo que estaba junto con los comandantes Varia, Timoteo ligeramente abrió los ojos no esperaba que su hijo asistiera pero hay estaba,

Xanxuns vio a la vista al actual líder Vongola quien lo miraba fijamente, los mafioso cruzaron miradas brevemente hasta que Xanxus retiro la suya signos de molestia y se retiró del salón caminando en dirección a los jardines de la mansión , mientras que Timoteo perdió un poco de brillo en su mirada y sonrió tristemente, su hijo todavía no lo perdonaba

Haru miro el rostro de Nono-san más decaído durante la conversación, después miro en dirección donde tenía fija su mirada, los ojos de la joven castaña se ampliaron al ver al líder de la unidad Varia quien se alejaba del lugar, al parecer padre e hijo tuvieron un breve encuentro de miradas y no resulto nada bien al observar la decaída mirada de Nono-san, quien nadie más noto, Haru miro con tristeza a al líder de la famiglia ella tenía un gran carillo hacia él y le dolía en el alma velo así

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todos escuchaban atentos las palabras de Noveno Vongola, "quiero preséntales todos ustedes a mi sucesor el futuro Decimo Vongola Tsunayoshi Sawada", todos aplaudieron con fervor y alegría al joven que bajaba las escalera

Los amigos de Tsunayoshi aplaudían y sonreían felizmente mientras que otros solo miraban al joven que se acercaba a Nono Vongola, Haru no podía estar más feliz al ver llegar a Tsuna-san, estaba cada vez nerviosa porque esta noche por fin se declararía a su amor de juventud, sin notar que, su a miga Kyoko tenía la misma mirada llena de felicidad en ver a la persona que tan ansiosamente esperaba y mostraba una sonrisa hacia su dirección, el joven Tsunayoshi miro a sus amigos sonreírle y también sonrió a hacia ellos pero su mirada se fijó en cierta persona y su sonrisa se amplió aún mas

Reborn solo podía mirar desde el segundo piso lo que estaba sucediendo, luego poso su mirada en la figura de Haru, en definitiva esto no era bueno para su hija confiaba en que era lo suficientemente fuerte para poder soportar lo que se aproximaba,

En definitiva muchas sorpresas les esperan a Haru en esta noche

**Notas del autor:**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 2**

**Por fin puse el encuentro de Haru/Xanxuns, ustedes creen en el amor a primera vista? Bueno yo creo que tanto Haru y Xanxuns no serían de los que se enamoran a primera vista pero no pueden negar que hubo una chispa abrumadora cuando se vieron por primera vez tal vez el que se podían ver más allá de sus personas fue lo que los impresiono, aunque no lo admitirían porque sería muy loco en especial para la pobre Haru que esta por pasar por tantas emociones en tampoco tiempo, la obligara a madurar más y apreciar más su entorno, sé que les tomaran tiempo en conocerse y para alguien como Xanxuns que no comparte a nadie sus sentimientos más profundos y prefiere guardárselos para él será un muro para Haru difícil de penetrar **

**Les gusto que Haru tuviera una buena relación con Nono Vongola?**

**Les gusta que haya puesto la extraña coincidencia de que tanto como Reborn y Timoteo tengan hijo adoptados? **

**Les daré un bono de adelanto en la historia: Haru tendrá una parte importante en la relación de Timoteo y su hijo **

**¡Bien con esto concluyo el capítulo dos espero que les haya gustado espero sus comentarios nos vemos en el capítulo 3 mina! **


	3. Chapter 3

**¡ALEGRA77 ESTA DE REGRESO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTAROS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL NUEVO CAPITULO!**

**¡COMENSAMOS!**

Haru/17 años y Xanxus/25años ( con la apariencia de su futuro yo al igual que Varía tendrá su apariencia futura, ya que son más grandes que los jóvenes Vongola )

Katekyo hitman reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) , solo los posibles personajes OC y esta historia escrita por mí y otras a futro. Este manga le pertenecen a Akira Amano (gracias por crear esta gran historia sensei ¡).

**CAPITULO 3 **

A la vista de todos se presentó el futuro capo de la famiglia Vongola, Tsuna podía sentir los nervios en su interior pero debía tranquilizarse sonreír y agradecer a los invitados el haber asistido a la celebración, después fijo su vista a en sus amigos sonrió con alegría así ellos no importa donde estuviera o en la situación que se encontrara sus amigos siempre estaría hay apoyándolo, luego paso su mirada en Kyoko sonrió aún más , por fin esta noche se le declararía, su corazón no paraba de latir, durante estos tres años se esforzó al máximo para por fin sentirse verdaderamente reconocido así sí mismo no sentirse el Dame-Tsuna que era en el pasado, sentir que era capaz de cuidarse, no sentirse inútil y depender siempre de sus amigos, ser alguien verdaderamente fuerte en fuerza y en mente tener la capacidad de ser ahora el quien proteja a los demás, y ahora que decidió ser el Décimo Vongola y tenía el reconocimiento de los demás mafiosos y sus famiglias, él sabía que su vida siempre estaría en peligro al igual que sus amigos y personas cercanas a él, era el momento de ser más fuerte para protegerlos, y si Kyoko aceptaba sus sentimientos daría todo por protegerla y a sus amigos.

Tsuna alzo su mirada con porte y orgullo, como hace mucho se lo había dicho su tutor espartano Reborn un líder mafioso siempre debe tener la mirada en alto no mostrar inseguridades ni debilidades , hace tres años hubiera dudado, pero hora no, era el momento de demostrar cuanto había cambiado, dio un paso al frente se dirigió a un lado del actual líder Vongola quien lo recibió con una sonrisa, después fijo su mirada otra vez a la multitud que tenía su vista fija completamente en el joven respiro hondo después hablo "agradezco completamente el que hayan aceptado asistir a esta ceremonia y también el que Timoteo Vongola se haya tomado las molestias en organizarla, para mis guardianes y para mi estamos muy agradecidos desde lo más profundo de nuestro corazón y esperamos que ustedes sigan manteniendo lazos con nuestra famiglia en los próximos años venideros, quisiera presentarles a mis hermanos , parte de mi famiglia , mis preciados guardianes" , el joven capo hablaba mientras fija su vista a sus amigos quienes se acercaron a él y cado uno se colocó atrás de él joven líder, Tsuna después regreso su vista a los invitados, "mi guardia de la tormenta y mi mano derecha Gokudera Hayato", el joven de cabellos plateados dio un paso al frente con su rostro serio hiso una reverencia a las invitados después se colocó a la derecha de Tsuna, "mi guardián de la lluvia Yamamoto Takeshi" que también dio un paso un al frente, sonrió a los invitados y se colocó a la izquierda del joven líder, "mi guardián del rayo Bobino Lambo", el joven bovino camino a los invitados se inclinó asía los espectadores sonriéndoles amigablemente y se colocó a un lado del guardián de la tormenta, "mi guardián del sol Sasagawa Ryohei" que también fijo su paso al frente sonriendo con gran energía para después colocarse a un lado de su compañero el guardián de la lluvia, "mi guardia de la niebla Rokudo Mukuro" quien camino al frente y se inclinó ligeramente dando sus típicas sonrisas a los invitados y regreso a un lado del guardián del rayo por ultimo mi guardián de la nube Hibari Kyoya" camino desinteresadamente al frente y dio una mirada seria hacia la multitud y regreso a un lado del guardia del sol, " y yo Sawada Tsunayoshi futuro capo de la famiglia Vongola esperamos seguir contando con su grata amistad", el joven Vongola dio una reverencia y sonrió simpáticamente,

a la vista de todos la décima generación Vongola era muy joven, apreciando en especial al guardián del rayo, pero no por su edad se deben confiar, esto solo es una clara muestra de que poseen un gran poder y talento al tener un candidato tan joven como líder y también a sus guardianes, pero en especial para las mujeres invitadas no podían negar que la famiglia Vongola siempre se ha caracterizado por poseer integrantes atractivos de generación en generación, en especial de la décima que poseían una belleza asiática al ser mayoría de sus integrantes japoneses, los mafiosos de cada famiglia podía ver potenciales novios para sus hijas, hermanas y sobrinas y más, al igual que las jóvenes mujeres no paraban de mirar cada uno de los guardianes en especial al futuro líder que se veía como un apuesto príncipe, para sus ojos representaba el premio mayor, vestido finamente de traje negro, su saco oscuro estaba acompañado de un chaleco color gris y una camisa de seda pulcramente blanca con una corbata negra correctamente puesta, pantalones al igual que zapato negros , su piel blanca resaltaba por los colores oscuros de su traje, las finas y apuestas facciones de su cara le dan la apariencia de verse más joven de lo que es, pero sus ojo cafés canela ligeramente afilados poseían una mirada sabía, que no cualquier joven debería tener, en su cara se reflejaba una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora asía los invitados, pero su presencia despedía una fuerza cautelosa y advertencia peligrosa, que a los invitados dejo sin palabra ese joven mostraba porte y orgullo, al igual que confianza y cariño, pero sobretodo también demostraba un aura sobre protectora hacia su famiglia y era muy evidente que si alguien se atreviera a intentar a serle daño alguno de los integrantes, el joven futuro líder no tendría contemplaciones en acabar con esa persona, "si más que decir queridos invitados me gustarían que siguieran disfrutando de la fiesta" hablo con una sonrisa el joven capo. Mientras se acercaba para hablar con algunos invitados al igual que sus guardianes que estuvieron alrededor del joven líder protectoramente.

Timoteo Vongola que miraba con una sonrisa la forma en que estaba manejando la situación el joven Tsunayoshi no cabía duda que está mejorando y que en un futuro será un gran líder para la famiglia, después fijo su vista a la parte del jardín su rostro se volvió un poco sombrío su hijo cada vez se estaba distanciando más de él, "que debería hacer para arreglarlo?"

"Noveno", Timoteo volteo a ver dónde se dirigía la voz y pudo ver a uno de sus subordinado que se dirigía a él, "marco que ocurre" , "tiene una llamada urgente de coyote señor", "de mi guardia? Que ha ocurrido", "dice que es impórtate señor Noveno, que se presentó un problema con la misión que le encomendó a él y los demás guardianes", Timoteo abrió sus ojos de la impresión , "está bien marco iré contigo espera un momento", "si señor", mientras Nono Vongola se dirigía a él joven Decimo , Tsuna mientras conversaba con algunos mafiosos sobre posibles alianzas pudo observar a su abuelo que se acercaba asía él, se disculpó por un momento con los invitados y se dirigió a su abuelo, "Tsunayoshi-san me disculpo aparecer debo retirarme por un momento tendré que dejarlo, tengo la confianza en que manejara muy bien a los invitados como hasta ahora", "está bien abuelo no te preocupes puedo manejar esto" hablo con confianza el joven de cabellos castaños, Noveno después de escuchar esa palabras se dirigió a su subordinado y camino rumbo a su oficina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La joven castaña miro a nono-san retirarse, "habrá ocurrido algo?" Pregunto para sus adentros, después fijo su mirada en sus amigos Vongola después puso su mirada en el joven de cabellos castaños que se encontraba en medio de los guardianes,

Para Haru definitivamente Tsuna ya no era la persona que fue en el pasado, ahora era diferente y ella sabía que había cambiado para bien era más seguro de sí mismo, más confiado, más fuerte ya no se sobreestimaba, él ahora se apreciaba así mismo, incluso en la escuela cuando sus viejos compañeros lo volvieron a ver se sorprendieron al ver que ya no era el Dame-Tsuna que conocían ya no era el mismo, incluso se volvió alguien al que los alumnos admiraban empezó a destacar gracias a sus extremos esfuerzos hasta volverse querido y respetado en la escuela, sin contar a las constantes fans que tenía a su alrededor lo que ponía a la pequeña joven celosa después de todo su Tsuna-san se volvió verdaderamente apuesto, pero aun así él no dejaba de ser el Tsuna del que se enamoró siempre amable, el que apreciaba a sus amigos y que daría todo por ellos, el que sabía perdonar y dar amistad a los que fueron sus enemigos, el que buscaba cambiar la mafia para darle luz , a un que de vez en cuando, su Tsuna-san era a veces muy inocente, y todavía mostraba cierta torpeza cuando se mostraba nervioso, y cuando gritaba su hieeee solo en casos extremos cómo lo decía el guardián del sol, en definitiva todavía tenía su adorable encanto que la avía conquistado sus pequeños defectos que lograron cautivarla, en definitiva Miura Haru estaba enamorada de Sawada Tsunayoshi, aunque tal vez eso podría cambiar?

"Chicos nos disculpan un momento a Enma y yo, debemos hablar con ciertos invitados sobre unos asuntos",

"Claro Dino-san, Enma-san, no hay problema", contesto la joven de ojos chocolates, mientras que los demás asentían en aprobación

"Gracias Haru-chan, chicos, Dino" sonrió en forma de disculpa al igual que Enma

"Volveremos para saludar a Tsuna, hablo con voz tranquila Enma", los jóvenes se retiraron junto con sus respectivas famiglias

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsuna y sus guardianes empezaron a entablar conversaciones con todos los invitados, ellos sabían que debían a empezar a entablar amistades y ganar la confianza de algunos mafiosos y sus famiglias, al igual que a los mafiosos que tenían ya una alianza con la famiglia Vongola, algún día el joven Tsunayoshi sería el líder Vongola tenía que demostrar su validez y ganar el respeto y reconocimientos de los demás mafiosos, así pasaron alrededor de una hora, Tsuna estaba agotado al igual que sus guardianes, después fijo su vista en Kyoko que se encontraba hablando con las demás chicas, solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para poder hablar con ella pero primero debía arman un plan para escapar por un momento de los invitados, "Decimo" se escuchó un pequeño susurro de entre la conversación que tenía con algunos mafiosos, "Gokudera ocurre algo" hablo en voz baja el joven Vongola, "usted valla con Sasagawa nosotros no encargamos de distraer a los invitados usted escápese", siguió hablando en susurro el guardián de la tormenta, "he? nosotros?", hablo en voz baja el joven de cabellos castaños, después fijo la vista en los demás guardianes que asintieron con una sonrisa en que estaban de acuerdo con la idea a acepción del guardián de la nube que mostraba un ceño fruncido de disgusto mientras se encontraba en una conversación con algunos mafioso y al parecer no estaba de acuerdo que el herbívoro mayor se escapara mientras él tenía que soportar esto, "herbívoro cuando regreses te morderé hasta la muerte" dicto en voz baja el guardián de la nube, "Kufufu al parecer ave-kun no lo tomo bien" dijo en un suave susurro el guardián de la niebla, "jajaja Tsuna aprovecha" , dijo con alegría baja el guardián de la lluvia, "al extremo te doy permiso hermano de que estés con mi hermana", con voz baja aseguro el guardián del sol , Tsuna mostro una sonrisa de agradecimiento a sus guardianes y se escabullo sigilosamente entre los invitados en dirección hacia Kyoko

Lambo solo podía mirar con rostro serio como su hermano salía sigilosamente de la multitud de invitados, él era un niño podía comportarse como tonto pero no lo era en definitiva sabía muy bien lo que iba ser Tsuna-ni y sintió tristeza, él, I pin y Futa sabían el secreto de su Haru-ne, de que Reborn estaba entrenándola para volverse más fuerte para poder proteger a sus amigos y que deseaba ser reconocida por su Tsuna-san y los demás guardianes,

Haru siempre dio todo de ella a los niños, tanto en pensamientos y sentimientos al igual que ellos a ella por eso habían forjado un estrecho lazo, Lambo solía ser un llorón, malcriado, comportarse como una vaca estúpida como le solía decir Gokudera, pero no lo era, no era un chismoso cuando se trataba de la privacidad de su hermana Haru, él era una caja fuerte al igual que los demás niños Vongola jamás osaría faltar a la confianza que Haru les había dado, pero él sabía que este día era importante para ella hoy se le declararía a Tsuna-ni, pero al parecer el joven decimo esta noche iba confesarse a Kyoko-ne y temía que esto hiciera sufrir a su Haru-ne, en definitiva el joven bobino estaba molesto, no es que no quisiera a Kyoko-ne pero él sabía que cuando se trataba de la magnitud de los sentimientos su Haru-ne ganaría con honores por todo lo que ha hecho y ella merecía el cariño de Tsuna-ni, pero al parecer las cosas no sucederían así, solo esperaba que su hermano fuera lo más sutil posible con su relación amorosa con Kyoko-ne si no iba a devastar a su hermana Haru,

"jajajaja Lambo que pasa por que tan serio debemos volver con los invitados" dijo con alegría el guardián de la lluvia, "Tsuna-ni va a declararse a Kyoko-ne no es así?", siguió hablando seriamente el bobino, Takeshi ligeramente abrió los ojos no solo porque el guardián del rayo había descubierto la acción de Tsuna sino por la forma en que hablo sonaba muy serio para un niño de su edad y podía escucharse su voz conciertos toques molestos, "¡oi vaca estúpida deja de molestar al décimo deja que se declare a Sasagawa no intervengas!", "no intervendré Gokudera", respondió fríamente el guardián del rayo, Hayato también se quedó sin palabras por la manera en que le hablo el joven bobino, "kufufu al parecer el rayo Vongola está mostrando su verdadera máscara, estos son tus verdaderos colores querido Lambo?" dijo burlo el guardián de la niebla, "Mukuro lo que ves es parte de mí al igual que mi lado de niño malcriado, solo que esta parte no la muestro a cualquiera por que no estoy interesado que sepan de ella", hablo con voz fríamente molesta, " oya Kufufu.. baya que impresión Lambo- kun, tienes un lado manipulador que sorpresa", la mirada de Lambo se endureció más y sus ojos dieron una mirada filosa al guardia de la niebla, tanto Hayato como Takeshi no dijeron una sola palabra al ver esa parte del pequeño bobino que nadie más sabia más que su Haru-ne, ella sabía de todos las cosas que sufrieron los niños antes de entrar en Vongola, Haru pudo penetrar la barrera que tenían para defenderse de los demás entrar en sus más profundos sentimientos que guardaban en lo más hondo y oscuro de ellos para que nadie los volviera a lastimar, es por eso que ella conocía cada cosa oscura, triste, desgraciada que nadie más conocía de ellos al igual que ellos conocían los sentimientos más profundos de ella, Haru era una manta cálida que calentaba sus corazones rotos, ella era un rayo de luz que curaba cada cicatriz que poseían y el infinito aprecio y amor que tenían asía ella no se comparaba a ninguno que pudieran tener por otra persona,

"¡Lambo al extremo te vez muy molesto ocurre algo?!" Dijo el guardia del sol mientras miro con confusión a los guardianes que fijaban su mirada en un bobino con una mirada muy seria y frívola, el rayo hablo serio, "están conscientes que cuando Tsuna-ni se le declares a Kyoko-ne, le romperán el corazón a Haru-ne?", los guardianes abrieron sus ojos ampliamente ante la mención de la castaña, "tch ustedes ni si quieran la tomaron en cuenta verdad? Valla amigos tiene Haru-ne", sonrió tristemente el guardia del rayo, "ustedes no pudieron apreciar los sentimientos de Haru, tampoco Tsuna-ni solo espero que sea consiente en tratar de no lastimar mucho a Haru-ne, ustedes no saben en verdad nada de Haru", fijo su mirada duramente asía todos los guardianes después sonrió bobamente como la vaca estúpida que era, " bueno Lambo-sama solo espera que ustedes aprendan la lección cuando Haru-ne les demuestre quien es ella en verdad y sepa comportarse como buenos amigos y consideren los sentimientos de todos, solo por esta ocasión no me molestare más y los perdonare a ustedes y a Tsuna-ni , porque sé que Haru-ne aria lo mismo"," ¡HYHAHA!", "Lambo-sama se retira iré a buscar dulces de uva", el joven bobino les dio la espalda a los guardianes y empezó a saltar rumbo a la mesa de postres mientras cantaba, "lalalalala Lambo-sama es el mejor, Lambo-sama les dio una lección a los idiotas sin corazón lalalalalaa", los guardianes tenían su mirada aun en el joven bobino mientras se alegaba y los dejaba con los invitados que se encontraban hablando entre si

"Wao ese mocoso tiene rasgos de un carnívoro", hablo con una sonrisa sínica el guardia de la nube

"Kufufu siempre me imagine que actuaba demasiado idiota para ser verdad", comento burlón el guardia de la niebla, "pero al parecer ese mocoso nos dio una pequeña lección, me hubiera gustado ver la cara que hubiera puesto Tsunayoshi si hubiera visto la otra mascara del joven bobino kufufu",

"¡Al extremo lambo estaba muy enojado, hasta medio me dio!"

"A mí también" dijo con cierto escalofrió guardia de la lluvia," pero tiene razón", hablo con voz apagada Takeshi, "no consideramos los sentimientos de Haru, esperemos que Tsuna sea amable con ella cuando explique que tiene sentimientos por su mejor amiga", después de pensarlo Yamamoto llego a una conclusión "en definitiva esto no iba a salir bien sonó horrible como lo dije y será peor cuando pase" dijo aún más desanimado la lluvia

"Tch la mujer estúpida lo superara", dijo un poco molesto e incómodo el guardia de la tormenta

"¡Al extremo que si Haru siempre a asido muy buena con todos, ella nos perdonara al igual que lo hará con Tsuna y Kyoko!"

"Kufufu ustedes creen chicos", hablo con voz un poco seria sin una sonrisa la niebla, "si yo fuera ella no perdonaría a nadie", dijo aún más serio Mukuro, "no soportaría que mi Nagi estuviera con otro hombre tendrá que deshacerme de el Kufufu" , sonrió el guardián de la niebla Vongola mientras que se imaginaba las tortura que le aria a la persona que se atreviera a arrebatarle a su Nagi

"¡Al extremo Haru jamás haría algo así ella siempre asido muy buena con todos!"

"Kufufu, Sasawada, solo imagínate que en lugar de Haru estuvieras tú, que tu novia Hana estuviera con otro ", "eso es horrible al extremo", dijo un desanimado guardián del sol, "solo podemos esperar al extremo que tanto como Tsuna y mi hermana Kyoko sean lo más amable posible cuando le den la noticia de su relación a Haru", decía un serio guardián del sol

"Esa mujer tendrá serios problemas comento en susurro el guardián de la tormenta"

Lambo se guía saltando rumbo a la mesa de postres, " así que les diste una lección vaca idiota", se escuchó las voz del hitman detrás del niño bobino, el guardián del rayo solo pudo sonreír y voltear para encarar al hitman que tenía su forma adulta, mientras decía, "al parecer me adelante a ti para darles una lección idiota Reborn", " JA"," sigues siendo un mocoso pero al menos pudiste a ser algo bien"," cuando se trata de Haru-ne no puedo comportarme como un idiota y dejar que la lastimen, tú lo sabes", " lo se mocoso", decía el asesino número uno mientras emprendía la marcha en dirección al grupo donde estaba su hija, " Haru-ne es fuerte sé que podrá superarlo, ella no se dejara caer" fueron las ultimas palaras del rayo mientras corría rumbo a los postre, "lo se vaca estúpida" decía con una ligera sonrisa Reborn mientras miraba ligeramente por el rabillo del ojo al pequeño niño que saltaba rumbo a la mesa de postres

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chicos voy por unas bebidas alguien quiere yo las traigo", hablo con voz amable Kyoko, "¡Hahi! ¡gracias Kyoko-chan!, me podrías traer una por favor" , dijo con alegría la joven de cabellos castaños, "a mí también por favor", dijo la joven de cabellos negros y largos," a mí no-se me- ofre-ce nada Kyoko-chan gracias", hablo con voz baja y un poco tímida la Guadiana de la niebla, "para mí tampoco querida Kyoko", también dijo Bianchi ,"a nosotros tampoco se nos ofrece nada Kyoko-ne" hablaron al unísono Futa y I pin , "está bien Chore-chan, Haru-chan, Hana-chan, Bianchi-chan, niños, no tardo", dijo alegremente la joven ojimiel mientras se retiraba rumbo por unas bebidas

Las chicos seguían conversando animadamente, hasta que escucharon una voz llena de energía detrás de ellos, "¡CHICOS CON QUE AQUÍ ESTABAN KORA!", todos voltearon a ver dónde se escuchaba la voz , sonrieron con gran alegría al ver a los ex arcobolenos, ¡HAHI! "¡TIOS!", dijo alegremente Haru mientras corría en dirección hacia sus queridos tíos, "pero miren es mi sobrina favorita kora, mira cuanto has crecido nos vamos por un mes y ya te ves más grande", decía con voz alegre el ex arcaboleno de la lluvia mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza de Haru y media cuanto había crecido, " tío Colonnello soy tu única sobrina jejeje, además es obvio que creciera tío, pronto me convertiré en una gran mujer" hablaba con gran voz decidida la jovencita castaña, "jajajaja claro que si sobrina serás una gran mujer kora", decía aún más alegre mientras frotaba su mano en la cabeza de la niña, "tío Colonnello me estas despeinando" decía un poco incomoda Haru,

para los arcabolenos cuando se enteraron que el frio, calculador, malvado, manipulador, espartano, insensible, vengativo, desgraciado, imbécil, de Reborn había adoptado a una niña y además que era amiga de Tsuna, no podían creerlo pensaron que estaban en una dimensión desconocida, su curiosidad los llevo a dar una visita inesperada al hitman número uno, para conocer a la niña que había milagrosamente ablandado al el hitman y lo que vieron los dejo sin palabras era como ver un sueño imposible, Reborn actuaba amablemente hacia la pequeña de 15 años , después de tratarla mejor empezaron a encariñarse con ella, esa jovencita tenía una energía y vivacidad increíble, después de enterarse de lo que él había pasado al perder a su padre y quedarse sola, pero Haru siempre les decía que no estaba sola que tenía a sus amigos y hora a Reborn que era como un segundo padre para ella, es cuando pudieron notar que la pequeña tenía una gran fortaleza que no cualquiera tenia y tal vez eso fue lo que le llamo la atención al hitman número uno, también, ellos habían decidido quedarse un tiempo cerca de Reborn y Haru, quienes visitaban seguido a esos dos o más bien todos los días, para molestia del hitman, así pudieron conocer a un más a la alegre jovencita, y pudieron ver lo que en verdad había visto Reborn de ella, en verdad esa niña era excepcional no solo poseía una gran fortaleza, tenía un gran amor, devoción, lealtad como ninguno otro hacia sus amigos y la famiglia Vongola, esos intensos sentimientos fueron los que le habían logrado convencer al gran Reborn de entrenarla para ser capaz de cuidar a sus amigos, y vieron el inimaginable progreso que en tan poco tiempo había logrado, ella tenía las capacidades para convertirse en alguien grande en un futuro, al ver la gran valor de esa pequeña decidieron estrenarla quien ella acepto gustosa la oferta, a lo cual Reborn fastidiado decía que quien los había invitado a ser los maestros de su hija, a lo cual ellos respondieron que tenían derecho de hacerlo porque ella ahora era su sobrina, y así iniciaron sus entrenamientos que la joven supero rápidamente no importa que tan difícil los volvieran, a lo cuan impresionaba aún más a los arcabolenos no cabía duda de que Haru era un prodigio, a lo cual ella siempre les mostraba una sonrisa cariñosa , llena de alegría y agradecimiento, diciéndoles que algún día será una gran mafiosa que los aria sentirse orgullosos de ella, a lo cual a los ex arcabolenos los lleno de una inmensa alegría, no cabía en duda que ellos habían caído en un gran cariño asía esa jovencita precoz que ni siquiera el gran Reborn pudo resistir, pues con esa niña que poseía ese gran encanto y más quien podría resistirse?

"Está bien está bien, querida sobrina kora te dejare de despeinar jajaja", para Haru su tío Colonnello era muy alegre y divertido, aunque algunas veces era algo despistado y metía la pata con frecuencia en asuntos de verdadera importancia, como en su relación amorosa con su tía Lal Mirch, ella ha tenido que ser consejera amorosa de su tío 49 veces a lo cual su tío estaba enteramente agradecido con ella declarando que era su sobrina favorita a lo cual ella respondía que era la única , la primera vez que se habían reconciliado de su primera boda fallida fue gracias a un consejo de su tío Fon, Haru en definitiva estaba asombrada las veces en que su tío avía sido un completo torpe como para arruinar tantas veces su propia boda y también se impresiono la cantidad de veces en que su tía avía sido verdaderamente paciente para perdonarlo 50 veces en definitiva sus tíos se amaban demasiado solo esperaba que el intento de boda 51 sea la definitiva por que se le estaban a cavando las ideas

"¡Idiota!" Lal Mirch golpeo a Colonnello en la cabeza, mientras que a Haru se le caía una gota en la cabeza y sonreía nerviosamente a sus tíos por la escena que acababa de ver "deja a Haru solo causas vergüenza a todos", decía una sonrojada Lal mientas miraba como los invitados pasaron a verlos como centro de atención, "lo siento kora" se disculpó un adolorido Colonnello, la molesta ex arcoboleno paso su mirada en Haru y su rostro se suavizo, "Haru que gusto volver a verte te extrañamos", "gracias tía Lal", la joven castaña sonrió en agradecimiento, Haru tenía una gran lazo con su tía Lal que era muy sobre protectora con ella,

Lal al estar siempre rodeado de hombres y aunque ella y Viper eran las únicas mujeres sus gustos eran muy distintos ya que el ex arcaboleno de la niebla solamente le interesaba el dinero, y con su sobrina Haru ponía compartir cosas de chicas al igual que Bianchi con la que entablo una buena relación amistosa ellas aconsejaban a Haru en cosas referentes a chicos al igual que la misma Lal pedía consejos con referente a ser más femenina y como gustarle más a su novio Colonnello, para vergüenza de ella aunque tanto a Haru como Bianchi sonreían gustosa en ayudarla siempre le decían que era muy bonita y que debía sacar a relucir sus encantos femeninos,

además Lal se sentía muy orgullosa de Haru, que pasaba todos su entretenimientos físicos con existo, sin siquiera rechistar y llorar o sentirse asustada como lo avían hecho antiguos alumnos suyos, siempre tenía una mirada retadora en su cara pidiendo por más a lo cual siempre la impresionaba, le recordaba a ella cuando era más joven siempre llena de esa energía desafiante, Lal se sentía muy orgullosa de su joven sobrina

"Al parecer nos perdimos la ceremonia de presentación de Sawada Tsunayoshi" hablaba desinteresadamente el ex arcaboleno del rayo mientras ajustaba sus lentes y su mirada fría viajaba por todo el salón hasta posarla en la joven mujercita de cabellos castaños, sus ojos fríos lajeramente se suavizaron, "Haru como has estado" respondió lo más amable que pudo, "estoy bien tío verde gracias, que alegría volver a verte", verde le dirigió una ligera sonrisa para después regresar a su habitual cara desinteresada, Haru sabía muy bien que su tío verde no era la clase de persona que demostrara abiertamente sus sentimientos y los pequeños gestos amables que le daba eran un clara muestra del aprecio que sentía asía ella y tal vez sea la única a quien se los daba, Verde al principio se mostró renacido a interactuar con la hija del estúpido de Reborn que compartía una gran rivalidad y odio , pero sin siquiera notarlo esa chiquilla termino arrastrándolo a tomarle cariño y no solo él, los demás ex arcabolenos terminaron cayendo ante ella no se podía esperar menos esa niña en verdad era un peligro podía desarmar a cualquiera con su presencia ahora entendía por qué el mismísimo Reborn había tomado cariño asía esa joven, también él pudo ver claramente que esa niña tenía un gran talento intelectual, después de todo Haru no por nada había asistido a Midori una escuela para señoritas prodigio, aunque nadie lo creería por la manera en que antes infantilmente se comportaba en el pasado la joven castaña,

así Verde tomo la decisión de entrarla, para el sería un desperdicio hacia la ciencia el no capacitar y pulir a una mente brillante que sin duda como ha estado observado sus avances en la actualidad ella era una verdadera joya científica y que más de sentirse orgulloso a alegar que ella era su sobrina y uno de sus proyectos más ambiciosos para gran molestia de Reborn

"La culpa de que llegáramos tarde es de nuestro estúpido esclavo skull" afirmo el ex arcaboleno del rayo, echándole la culpa al ex arcaboleno de la nube, "es verdad kora por su culpa estuvimos involucrados en una persecución con la policía por todas las calles de Silicia, hasta que los pudimos perder y llegar a la mansión Vongola " volvió a reafirmar un enojado Colonnello

"¡OIGAN NO ES CULPA DEL GRAN SKULL-SAMA!" apareció de tras de las dos personas que aventaban dando cargos falsos en su contra, su rostro pintado excéntricamente de color morado acompañado también de unas perforaciones mostraban claro indicio de molestia después fijo la vista en Haru su rostro se transformó en plena alegría y sonrío ampliamente, "hola sobrina el gran Skull-sama se alegra de verte, estoy ansioso por mostrarte mi nueva adquisición de trasporte" decía con gran emoción el ex arcaboleno de la nube

"Claro que no, no vas a subir a Haru en esa máquina del terror ", hablo con una voz muy molesta una Lal Mirch , mientras agarraba de la camisa aun Skull reprimido, Haru solo podía mirar con una sonrisa las reprendidas que le daba su tía Lal a su tío Skull , "es cierto kora no te atrevas a subir a mi sobrina favorita en esa cosa monstruosa en que nos trajiste kora" , hablo un alarmado y enojado ex arcaboleno de la lluvia

"No es mi culpa todavía no había hecho las pruebas de seguridad en mi vehículo y ustedes me hicieron usarlo porque se les había hecho tarde para llegar a la celebración , yo me había negado les había dicho que era muy peligroso pero ustedes me amenazaron me subieron al auto y me hicieron acelerar por eso tuvimos el problema de la persecución con la policía", dijo en defesa un Skull indignado,

""El tío Skull siempre fue un aficionado a los medios de trasportes veloces, además de poseer una de las más grande colección de vehículos de máxima velocidad en el mundo", pensaba para sus adentros una joven de ojos chocolate, cuando Skull y Haru se conocieron hubo rápidamente un simpatía hacia ella por parte del ex arcaboleno de la nube, quien se mostró más que encantado en enseñarle el arte dela verdadera velocidad, le enseño a manejar cualquier medio de trasporte hecho por el hombre y manejarlo con gran maestra como si fuera parte de ella, desde helicópteros, aviones, jet, aeroplanos, motos, camiones, tráiler, autos todo terrenos, camiones monstro, carros de carrera, hasta bicicletas de diferente tipos para diferente terreno, entre otra gran variedad de transportes, en definitiva su tío era un verdadero maestro en el manejo de los vehículos

"Yo no pagare las multas", declaro con voz monótona la arcaboleno de la niebla que apareció entre los demás arcabolenos dirigiendo su mirada a Skull, cubierta con su típica capa negra que solo lograba resaltar la atención entre los invitados después giro su cabeza hacia la morena, Haru a pesar de no ver el rostro de su tía Viper sabía que estaba feliz por volverla a ver, "Haru es bueno verte", con esa corta frase su tía la saludo, Haru le sonrió con gran energía " yo también tía Viper estoy muy feliz de verte otra vez"

El lazo que formó Viper y Haru fue produciéndose lentamente, a Viper lo único que le interesaba era el dinero, y Haru sabía que si quería ser entrenada por la gran ilusionista tendría que pagar una jugosa cuota, tuvo que trabajar arduamente para conseguir las cantidades que le pedía la arcaboleno de la niebla, su padre se ofreció ayudarle pero Haru se había negado diciendo quería ser reconocida por ella y debía esforzarse al máximo, claro Reborn reacciono como todo padre disgustado hacia Viper en la forma que estaba tratando a Haru, considero en amenazarla pero sabía que solo hacia lograría que su hija se molestara con él, así que la dejo estar, Viper no podía estar más feliz esa niña era rápida para entender sus justos financieros pudo conseguir las cantidades que le pedía, ella sabía que Haru disponía de la gran fortuna del codo de Reborn que secretamente estuvo guardando para gran molestia de ella porque nunca pudo descubrir donde escondía su cuantiosa fortuna, además de estar impresionada de las habilidades de la supuesta hija del Hitman, era capaz de soportar todos los entrenamientos que ella y los demás ex arcabolenos le imponían, con el tiempo Viper fue subiendo las tarifas de sus entrenamientos a lo cual Haru debía esforzarse más por conseguir la cantidad que pedía la avariciosa arcaboleno, a lo cual los demás arcabolenos y Reborn empezaron a preocuparse por que se estaba sobre esforzando, un día en uno de los entrenamientos de la ilusionista la joven castaña cayo en estado de inconsciencia por debilitamiento de lo excesivos esfuerzos que estaba haciendo para todos sus entrenamientos

Fue por parte de un Reborn muy furioso que se enteró que él no estaba dándole dinero, para pagar por sus entrenamientos, ya que la joven castaña en su terquedad se empeñaba en pagar ella esas cuotas excesivas, porque quería ser reconocida por ella, a lo cual a Viper lo tomo con sorpresa, a pesar de la manera fría y desinteresada en que trataba a Haru, la niña siempre se mostró optimista y nunca le reprochaba nada siempre la miraba con admiración, lo que logro ablandar poco a poco el duro corazón de la arcabolena e hiso lo que nadie en su loca vida podría haber creído dejo de cobrarle y empezó a darle lecciones completamente gratis a lo cual Haru lo tomo como una muestra de que ella la reconocida verdaderamente como su estudiante, hasta que ella declaro abiertamente que no podía cobrarle a su propia sobrina, Haru no podía estar más que feliz el hecho que la considerada parte de su familia.

"Jajaja chicos tranquilícense estamos en la fiesta del joven Tsunayoshi no podemos ser descorteses y arruinarla", hablo con calma el ex carcaboleno de la tormenta dirigiendo su mirada a sus compañeros, después se dirigió a su sobrina y hiso una reverencia ante ella en forma de saludo, quien la joven imito reverenciándose frente a su tío para saludarlo, "me alegra volver a verte Haru has disfrutado tu estadía en Italia?", hablo el hombre de traje chino con una sonrisa pacifica en su rostro, "si mi la he pasado muy bien tío Fon, Italia es maravillosa, meda gran alegría de verlo a usted y a mis demás tíos", contesto la joven de ojos achocolatados mirando a todos sus tíos.

"Maestro que alegría de volver a verlo", contesto la niña de 8 años mientras se acercaba con los demás hacia Haru y los demás arcabolenos , " I pin meda alegría ver que tu también te encuentras bien, y veo que fue de tu agrado el vestido que te obsequie", "si me gustó mucho maestro muchas gracias y me da alegría volver a verlo", hablo con gran alegria la niña de 8 años

Fon conoció a Haru por medio de su querida pequeña estudiante I pin, que en su cartas la mencionaba con tanto cariño, después le nació una curiosidad de conocerla en persona a esa niña que tanto había ha ayudado a I pin, lo que lo dejo más que impresionado Fon al saber que Reborn la tenía a su cuidado, esa jovencita le causó una gran impresión sus ganas de ser fuerte su vitalidad a pesar de las cosas doloras y difíciles que se le presentaron a una edad joven seguía adelante con una gran sonrisa nunca se dejó caer por la tristeza, como una niña como ella como no tomarle cariño?, con el tiempo al igual que los demás arcabolenos decidió entrarla al ver sus capacidades en el combate a lo cual desarrollo con gran eficacia en poco no cabía duda que era talentosa y le daba una gran alegría saber qué su propósito para ser fuerte era para cuidar a sus amigos y su famiglia, tanto I pin como Haru son sus más preciadas estudiantes pero sobre todo son parte de su familia .

"Chicos que bueno que vinieron", hablo Bianchi con alegría

"Claro nonos perderíamos la fiesta de Tsuna kora", comento con alegría Colonnello

"Aunque faltamos la presentación por culpa de alguien comento con desinterés", Verde

"¡YO NO TUBE LA CUPAL!", refuto Skull

"Claro lo que digas kora"

"¡USTEDES ALGUN DIA ME LAS PAGARAN TODOS USTEDES SE INCLINARAN ANTE EL GRAN SKULL-SAMA, AL IGUAL QUE EL ESTUPIDO DE REBORN!", ¡ ZAZ!, QUIEN ME GOLPEO EN LA CABEZ…¡

"Ciaossu, chicos, deja de fanfarronear esclavo", hablo tranquilamente mientras cargaba a león transformado en un martillo gigante,

"¡padre!", "¡mi amor!", hablaron las joven de cabellos castaños y rosados con alegría

"¡MALDITO REBORN ESO MEDOLIO!"

"Eso te pasa por insultarlo a su espaldas kora", comento Colonnello, "eso es cierto tu solo te lo buscaste", secundo Verde

"ABUSADORES", término declarando un Skull adolorido mientras miraba a los tres arcabolenos masculinos

Reborn fijo su mirada en su hija y en su prometida, sonrió ligeramente hacia ellas, "se ven bien Haru, Bianchi"

Haru sonrió con alegría, "gracias padre", mientras que Bianchi se sonrojo y sonrió, "gracias querido"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyoko esteba muy feliz el ambiente de la fiesta era muy animado, empezó caminando rumbo a la mesa de las bebidas cuando oyó una voz de tras de ella

"Kyoko-chan", ella volteo y se sorprendió ligeramente al ver a la persona que lo llamaba

"Tsun-kun, hola" sonrió hacia el joven

"Hola, como te la has pasado en la fiesta tú y las chicas?"

"Nos la hemos pasado muy bien Tsu-kun, nos encontramos a Dino-san y Enma-san, tambien vinieron los amigos de Reborn-san"

"Enserio valla me gustaría verlos hace un buen tiempo que no veo a todos los chicos"

Tsuna, que mostraba una sonrisa ligera y confiada hacia la joven, pero por dentro estaba súper nervioso, " Kyoko-chan tu vestido es muy bonito te ves hermosa", comento con una sonrisa el joven de ojos canela, lo que provoco que la joven se ruborizara

" yo quisiera hablar un momento a solas contigo", fijo su mirada solemne en la chica de ojos miel, lo que provoco que ella se sonrojara aún mas

"Esta ben Tsun-kun", hablo la joven mientras sonreía aun con el rubor en sus mejillas

Tsuna guio a Kyoko en dirección al balcón principal de la mansión que no se encontraba ocupado por los invitados

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los guardianes por fin habían acabado de hablar con los invitados, decidieron reunirse con el resto de sus amigos antes de que más invitados e invitadas los atacaran por sorpresa, y tuvieran que volver atender sus conversaciones

"¡Al extremo esto es muy cansado!"

"Jajajajaja me sorprende que no paraban de hablar pensé que la conversación no tendría fin"

"Lo pero lo peor fue que querían involúcranos en una relación amorosa con sus hijas y demás todas ellas están locas", comento un Hayato fastidiado

"Kufufu por lo visto la alondra ya se nos adelantó"

Tanto el Gokudera y Takeshi voltearon a ver al guardián de la Nube pero esta había desaparecido

"¡Al extremo Hibari-san se nos adelantó!"

"Kufufu se veía desesperado me sorprende que hubiera aguantado mucho y que no mordiera hasta la muerte a los invitados"

"Jajajaja Hibari no lo haría, si no perdería una buena pelea con Reborn", hablo con alegría Yamamoto

Después de su pequeña conversación los guardianes se dirigieron su vista en el lugar donde estaban sus amigos que por cierto armaba un gran alboroto ya que podían escuchar sus gritos desde el otro extremo del salón

"¡EL GRAN SKULL ALGUNDIA SE VENGARA ESPEREN Y VERAN!"

"Si, si lo que digas Kora", hablo sin importancia el arcaboleno de la lluvia

"Tus amenazas son estúpidas", comento Reborn mientras se encontraba a un lado de su hija y Bianchi se encontraba agarrada de uno de sus brazos

"Skull creo que en hora de que madures", lo reprendió Lal Mirch

"Yo estoy de acuerdo", apoyo Verde

Mientras que Fon los observaba con una sonrisa al igual que los niños y

Viper los miraba desinteresadamente mientras decía, "yo no se porque vine mi tiempo vale dinero y no me pagaran nada, además de que estoy acompañada de puros idiotas", mientras tenía su mirada en Skull, Verde y Colonnello

"¡Oye porque nos insultas kora!"

"¡COMO TE ATRE VEZ A DECIRLE IDIOTA AL GRAN SKULL-SAMA!"

"Tus fundamentos hacia mi Viper son estúpidos y no soy ningún idiota, pero esos dos si", decía Verde levemente molesto

"¡OYE…KORA!", decían unos muy molestos arcabolenos de la nube y la lluvia

"¡CHICOS AL EXTREMO REGRESAMOS!", hablaba muy animadamente el guardián del sol

"¡Ryohei,!" Hablaba animadamente Hana a su novio, mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba del brazo

"Ya estoy de regreso querida Nagi, hablo Mukuro" mientras se acercaba a su novia, y ella tímidamente tomaba tambien su brazo," me alegro que este de regreso Mukuro-sama" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Nagi

2Jajajaja chicos así que ustedes tambien vinieron", dijo el guardián de la lluvia mientras frotaba una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza

"No podíamos perdernos la fiesta de Sawada por nada kora", argumento Colonnello

"Además él nos invitó personalmente no podíamos ser groseros al no asistir" dijo Lal Mirch

Todos empezaron hablar de los viejos tipos , las pequeñas anécdotas de sus diversas aventuras de un entusiasmado Colonnello y Skull no se hicieron esperar, el ambiente se llenó de alegría y calidez que inundo el corazón de Haru de una infinita alegría que sonrío ampliamente hacia sus amigos como los veía charlar, pelear y gritar

"¡HYHAHAHA EL GRAN LAMBO-SAMA ESTA DE REGRESO!", hablaba un animadísimo guardián del Rayo, "¡HARU-NE!" , el niño salió disparado en dirección Haru quien la tomo de sorpresa por su abrazo sorpresivo y casi se cae con él, pero logro equilibrase y sostener al pequeño niño, ella correspondió a su abrazo de oso muy fuertemente con gran alegría siempre le gusto que el niño bobino fuera muy afectuoso con ella y no se molestaba en darle mimos al jovencito que tenía entre sus brazos

Por parte de Reborn tenía una cara molesta en la manera en que la vaca idiota trataba a su hija, pero Haru siempre era demasiado buena con los niños no podía hacer nada al respecto

" Mou~ Lambo-chan no me sorprendas de improviso", 2lo siento Haru-ne", se disculpó el niño Bovino

Haru sonrío y miro a todos sus amigos y familiares después algo se le cruzo por su cabeza, "por ciento donde esta Tsuna-san? "

Los guardianes que platicaban y peleaban entre si se mantuvieron en silencio, Lambo puso una mirada seria a los guardianes que nadie más percato a excepción de los guardianes y Reborn quien tambien fijo su mirada en su hija y después una mirada seria en los guardianes

Por parte de los guardianes no sabían que decirle a la joven castaña, no podían decirle, " oye Tsuna-san del que estas enamorada en estos instantes se está declarando a tu mejor amiga verdad", después miraron la cara seria de Lambo y sudaron frio, pero luego miraron la de Reborn y fue mucho peor es como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos al respecto de Tsuna y les dio un escalofrió completo hasta la espina dorsal,

"a…bueno…..Tus…na… esta", hablo un nervioso Takeshi,

" El décimo esta todavía atendiendo unos negocios no lo moleste mujer", hablo ligeramente nervioso Hayato hacia Haru,

"¡Al extremo Tsuna está muy ocupado Haru ya no tardara en regresa!"r dijo un preocupado y nervioso Ryohei

Haru noto que sus amigos hablaban con nerviosismo sobre Tsuna pero lo dejo pasar si algo le pasara a Tsuna-san ella misma le preguntaría si necesitaba de algo pero por ahora solo se dedicaría a esperar a que su príncipe azul llegara

La música empezó a sonar alrededor del todo el salón las alegres y elegantes melodías de los violines, violonchelos y flautas más la hermosa voz de la cantante italiana invitaba a las parejas que bailarán sin parar, los invitados poco a poco fueron llenando la pista de baile bailando con alegría regocijante

"Bueno porque no vamos a bailar Lal", hablo con alegría Colonnello, mientras tomaba de la cintura a su novia

"Idi..ota no me agarrares de improviso", hablo una nerviosa y sonrojada Lal, "además seguro me vuelves a pisar"

"Claro que no volveré hacerlo estuve practicando muy duro kora", Lal se quedó impresionada de que su novio le había dicho," en verdad estuviste practicando por mí?", hablo una novia muy ruborizada y feliz, "claro que sí sé que era muy importante para ti esto kora", reafirmo un novio igual de rojo que la novia mientras que tenía unas de sus manos frotando atrás de su nuca

"Podrían detener su acto de cursilería quieren verlos así e enferman", hablo un fastidiado Verde

"Oye yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un amargado Verde y por eso no tengas novia kora"

"¡QUE DIJISTE!""

"Lo que oyes kora tienes celos de que yo tenga una novia y tú no kora"

"Hmp como si me importara la que digas Colonnello tu que tantas veces has arruinado tu propia boda estúpidamente 50 veces no me sorprendería que la volvieras arruinarla y que ya no tengas novia solo es de esperar que idiotamente te arruines tu solo"

"Claro que no va a pasar kora"

"Si lo que digas", le respondió sin interés el arcaboleno del rayo

"Tranquilos chicos no pelen estamos aquí para saludar Sawada-san y disfrutar un poco de la compañía de nuestros amigos", hablo con una tranquila sonrisa el arcaboleno de la tormenta

"¡AL EXTREMO HAY QUE DIVERTIRNOS VAMOS A BALIAR HANA!"

"Claro vamos Ryohei", tanto el guardia del sol y Hana se retiraron un momento de sus amigos mientras iban a la pista de baile, acompañados de un Colonnello muy enfurruñado mientras discutía ala distancia con un Verde que no le prestaba la más mínima atención

"Siguen siendo unos idiotas hablo en voz baja Reborn", mientras observaba las discusiones de sus viejos amigos, después dirigió su mirada a su prometida Bianchi

"Bianchi gustas bailar", hablo con una ligera galantería Reborn, a lo cuan Bianchi correspondió su petición

"Haru saldremos un momento a bailar volveremos es un rato"

"Claro padre, Bianchi, los novios deben disfrutar sus tiempo juntos tárdense todo el tempo que quieran" , la castaña respondió con una ligera coquetería

Lo que provoco que Bianchi se ruborizara y Reborn sonriera ligeramente

Bien después volveremos

"Hai diviértanse", respondió con energía la joven de ojos achocolatados mientras veía Reborn y Bianchi retirarse

"Oya, nosotros no podemos que darnos atrás querida Nagi, me concederías el honor de bailar contigo esta pieza", hablo elegantemente el guardián de la niebla mientras se inclinaba a la joven de cabellos azulados, "me-encataria Mu-kuro-sama", decía Nagi nerviosamente y sonrojada, ambos también caminaron a la pista de baile

"Jajajaja al parecer nosotros somos los únicos que quedamos mina"

"Como si me importara bailar con alguna mujer loca"

"Ma ma ma Gokudera todavía estas molesto por que te intentaron comprometer con esas señoritas"

"Esas no eran señoritas eran puras locas, me creen estúpido si pensaban ellos que caería con sus trucos estúpidos y dejar que me enreden con una de esas locas mujeres"

"Lambo-sama esta aburrido, quiero divertirme", pensó para sus adentros el guardián del rayo , después fijo su mirada en el guardián de la tormenta y sonrió juguetonamente

"Vaya , vaya bakadera sigues siendo un amargado, trata de salir con una de esas señoritas que dices que están locas a ver si te endulzan un poco porque pareces un viejo cascarrabias", hablo altaneramente el niño bobino

"¡TU ESTUPIDA VACA COMO TE ATREVEZ!", el guardián de la tormenta se encendió de enojo y marchaba furiosamente en dirección de un del pequeño rayo Vongola, hasta que alguien se le cruzo en su camino

"Deja de molestar a Lombo-chan, Gokudera ", Haru bramo contra el guardián de la tormenta, "hazte a un lado mujer estúpida que debo darle una buena lección a ese niño"

"No claro que no permitiré que golpees a Lambo-chan"

"¡GYHAHAHAHA GOKUDERA SIGUE SIENDO UN ESTUPIDO!", gritaba en forma de burla Lambo mientras bailaba ridículamente en contra de Hayato

"Lambo no debes insultar a Gokudera-san", alego con tranquilidad Futa

"Futa tiene razón Lambo no pelear", apoyo su amiga e juegos I pin

Pero Lambo seguía asiendo caras tontas hacia la tormenta Vongola, sus amigos suspiraron en derrota el niño bobino no los había escuchado después de todo siempre había sabido el pequeño Lambo un terco de primera y eso es algo que lo ha metido en muchos problemas como ahora

"Mira incluso se burla de mí, hazte a un lado mujer"

"No Lambo-chan es un niño es normal que haga esas cosas no puedes pelearte con un niño Gokudera"

"Se está burlando de mi mujer tonta", hablaba un el guardián Vongola muy furioso

"¡GYHAHAHA ATARPAME SI PUEDES BAKADERA!", gritaba con diversión el joven bobino con mucha energía provocativa que solo logra alentar más la furia tormentosa de Gokudera, mientras corría entre el mar de invitados

"¡ESPERA QUE TE ATRAPA ESTUPIDA VACA!", Hayato emprendió su marcha para cazar a una pequeña vaca muy tonta y lo que le esperaba si lograba alcanzarlo

"¡Gokudera no te atrevas a lastimar a Lambo-chan!" grito la joven mientras veía como se marchaba la tormenta Vongola

La joven de ojos chocolate suspiro esos dos eran iguales, después sonrió y pensó para sus adentros, bueno al menos se divierten, Haru sabía que la relación extraña que siempre han tenido Lambo-chan y Gokudera ha sido por medio de insultos y golpes físicos pero es una forma de demostrar que se agrada esos dos aunque algo extraña por parte de la castaña después de todo Gokudera no es el tipo que muestra cariño o afecto físico a los demás a excepción de Lambo-chan pero de una manera dolorosa

"Jajajaja Haru nos vemos después voy alcanzar a Gokudera antes de que me ataquen", respondió rápidamente el guardián de la lluvia, mientras corría como nunca

"¡CHICAS ALLA ESTA CORRAN ANTES DE QUE SE ESCAPE!", alego una joven guiando a un grupo de chicas que corrían en dirección de Takeshi

"¡HAHI!", exclamó de asombro la joven al ver la cantidad de chicas que habían pasado a un lado de ella persiguiendo a un pobre Yamamoto

"¡ESPERENOS QUEREMOS PROPONERLE ALGO QUE LEPARECE UNA CITA CON ALGUNA DE NOSOTRAS!", gritaban detrás del joven perseguido con la esperanza de poder conquistar al guardia de la lluvia

Después de uno minutos las chicas alcanzaron a vislumbrar al guardián de la tormenta

"¡CHICAS MIREN ES EL OTRO GUARDIAN!", exclamaron con asombro las chicas quienes se dedicaron también a perseguir a la tormenta

"¡USTED TAMBIEN ESPERE TAMBIEN QUISIERAMOS PROPONERLE UNA CITA!", hablaron mas que entusiasmadas las mujeres persecutoras

"¡IDIOTA DEL BEISBOL POR QUE ME SIGUES POR TU CULPA ME DESCUBRIERON LAS LOCAS!", hablaba en reclamos mientras corría el joven de cabellos platinados

"Jajajaja Gokudera perdona no lo pensé solo reaccione en reflejo cuando sentí que se acercaban las señoritas y solo corrí y creo que fue bueno haber corrido si no hubiera sido atacado", respondió un Takeshi nervioso mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como las chicas corrían tras ellos

A Gokudera ya se le había olvidado perseguir a la estúpida vaca con el peligro que se estaba aproximando hacia él y se dispuso a correr como nunca junto con Yamamoto

Mientras tanto una pequeña vaca miraba con diversión a los dos pobres hombres que eran perseguidos por unas chicas muy locas

"¡Gyhahaha pobre idiota siempre le pasan cosas malas!", pensaba un muy divertido Lambo, mientras regresaba con su hermana Haru y los otros chicos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haru miraba con una alegría infantil como suele caracterizarla todo lo que la rodeaba en el gran salón desde su construcción antigua, la manera tan elegante que estaba decorado el gran salón de fiestas, la orquesta y la cantante, los invitados que venían vestidos despampanantes, después fijo su vista en sus dos amigo Gokudera y Yamamoto y sonrió muy divertida por la forma en que los pobres corrían por sus vidas de la multitud de chicas, después fijo la vista en Futa y I pin que hablaban muy animadamente de cosas de la escuela y de los nuevos amigos que estaban haciendo, luego su vista se encontró con sus tíos Verde y Fon que se encontraban rodeas de lindas chicas que querían bailar con ellos, el arcaboleno del rayo estaba muy molesto e ignoraba a la señoritas, mientras que el aracaboleno de la tormenta mostraba una sonrisa tranquila y conversaba tranquilamente con ellas

Después vio a su tío Skull discutir con su tía Viper acerca de contribuir para pagar unas multas a lo cual ella se negaba y su tío la recriminaba de tacaña,

Sonrió traviesamente de lo divertido que sus tíos estaban comportando y finalmente paso su vista a las parejas que bailaban, miro a su amiga Hana bailar con su novio, al igual que Chrome que se mostraba muy feliz de bailar también con su novio y finalmente miro a su padre y a su futura madre que bailaban con gracia por toda la pista como si flotaran muchos invitados los admiraban ya que eran una pareja muy atractiva sonrió con cariño hacia ellos después pensó con alegría entrañable "esta es mi famiglia….. pero todavía me falta algo pero que es?", Se preguntó mientras tocaba su corazón a veces sentía un pequeño vacío que no sabía cómo llenarlo podía estar con todos sus amigos y su padre y su futura madre pero tenía esa extraña sensación que a veces lograba desesperarla y trataba de buscar la manera de que fuera ocupado después cerro los ojos y pensó profundamente "que me falta para sentir mi corazón completo?", de repente un flas paso por su cabeza y una mirada rojiza apareció en su cabeza y abrió los ojos rápidamente de impresión y espanto,"¡ PERO QUE RAYOS FUE ESO, OTRA VEZ?!", sacudió su cabeza como queriendo desaparecer ese pensamiento loco que se le cruzo por la cabeza, "Haru tranquila tu cabeza esta revuelta debe estar cansada por la fiesta", trataba de justificarse la castaña,

después se dio cuenta de algo, "donde esta Kyoko-chan ya se tardó demasiado"

Futa y I pin estaban hablando del nuevo curso escolar que tendrían después de vacaciones y que esperaban hacer más amigos, cuando oyeron la voz de su hermana Haru

"Chicos me iré por un momento voy a buscar a Kyoko chan ya se ha tardado mucho, podrían decirles a los demás si preguntan por mí a adonde fui"

"Cloro Haru-ne", respondieron al mismo tiempo Futa y I pin

"Bien no tordo", fue lo último que dijo la castaña mientras se retiraba para buscar a su amiga Kyoko

Sin pensar lo que se iba en encontrar en esos momentos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsuna y Kyoko llevaba un tiempo en el balcón admirando el bello paisaje nocturno que s e presentaba ante ellos, las estrellas y la luna brillaban como nunca

"Esta vista es hermosa Tsun-kun nunca había visto una luna tan de cerca" comento una alegra Kyoko mientras miraba al joven de cabellos castaños

"Tienes razón Kyoko-chan es hermoso", sonrió Tsunayoshi a la joven mientras tenía una vista fija en ella

Kyoko volvió su conversación con el joven que la acompaña en esos instantes bajo la noche nocturna , "que es lo que querías hablar conmigo Tsun-kun", hablo la jovencita todavía sonrojada

El joven mostro un rostro serio y decidió ante la joven de ojos miel yo quería decirte algo muy importante, " he querido decírtelo desde hace muchos años y hoy por fin tengo el valor de decírtelo Kyoko-chan", hablo lo mas tranquilamente posible el décimo mientras su corazón no paraba de latir

"He?, que es , respondió con curiosidad", la joven mientras que su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido

"Yo"

Haru caminaba entre los invitados hasta que no muy lejos de ella noto una figura familiar que se situaba en el balcón principal era Kyoko corrió con energía y alegría hacia su dirección

"¡HA KYOK!"… "yo", la joven callo al escuchar una voz familiar que se encontraba a un lado de su amiga y no había podido ver con claridad, se acercó con lentitud un poco cerca donde estaba Kyoko hasta que aprecio con sorpresa quien era la persona que estaba con ella, que hace Tsuna-san aquí con Kyoko-chan?, se preguntó la joven castaña

Haru miro a los dos jóvenes que estaban en el balcón de repente empezó a sentirse nerviosa por lo que veía y su corazón empezó a latir con desesperada angustia

Tsuna estaba completamente decidido ya había empezado no había marcha atrás en su declaración hacia Kyoko-chan, decidió proseguir con lo que iba a decir

"¡YO SIEMPRE HE ESTADO ENAMORADO DE TI KYOKO-CHAN!"

Esas fueron las palabras que inundaron de alegría y calidez a Kyoko

Pero para Haru esas palabras fueron las que destrozaron su corazón

En definitiva esta noche traerá grandes cambios en la vida de Miura Haru y sin duda grandes sorpresas le esperan

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: **

**¡Hola chicos estoy de regreso con este capítulo numero 3¡ **

**Esta vez hice el capítulo más largo espero no haberlos aburrido **

**Las cosas para Haru se han puesto un poco tensas, solo hay que esperar lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo más sorpresas le esperan a nuestra protagonista **

**Espero que les haya gustado ver aun Lambo preocupado por su hermana a pesar de ser un niño Lambo entiende ciertas cosas más que cualquier niño normal después de todo él ha estado involucrado en la mafia desde una edad temprana, en esta ocasión fue nuestro pequeño Bobino quien regaño a los guardianes Vongola por su insensibilidad hacia los sentimientos de Haru **

**También esplique un poco la relación de Haru con sus queridos tíos arcabolenos y como fue ganándose su cariño **

**¡Con esto me despido nos vemos es el capítulo número 4 mina matane! **


	4. Chapter 4

**ALEGRA77 LESTRAE EL CAPITULO NUMERO 4 GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS MINA ME DIERON MUCHOS ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO**

Haru/17 años y Xanxus/25años ( con la apariencia de su futuro yo al igual que Varía tendrá su apariencia futura, ya que son más grandes que los jóvenes Vongola )

Katekyo hitman reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) , solo los posibles personajes OC y esta historia escrita por mí y otras a futro. Este manga le pertenecen a Akira Amano (gracias por crear esta gran historia sensei ¡).

**CAPITULO 4**

Haru no podía creer lo que acaba de ver y escuchar, aquí frente a sus ojos estaba pasando lo peor que pudo haber pensado, quería irse pero sus pies se habían incrustado en el suelo, su cuerpo se había paralizado pero su mente trabajaba al máximo exigiendo que se moviera no quería ver ni escuchar más, "¡MUEVE PORFAVOR TE LO SUPLICO, ESTO NO TENIA QUE PASAR!" , la joven castaña lo único que podía hacer era tener clavada su mirada en esas dos personas a las que quería tanto pero en esos momentos eran las responsables de destruir su corazón

"Tsun-kun lo que dices es verdad?" Pregunto la jovencita con una mirada de ensoñación

"Si siempre te he querido Kyoko-chan desde hace mucho, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo por que sentí que no valía nada, que no era merecedor de ti , pero ahora yo me estoy esforzado por cambiar soy alguien diferente ya no soy el dame-Tsuna que era en el pasado, esta vez yo por fin tuve el valor para decírtelo , comprenderé que si no aceptas mis sentimientos no voy a reprocharte nada Kyoko-chan, pero si me aceptas are cualquier cosa por ti sé que ahora estarías en peligro por la posición que me encuentro pero daría todo por protegerte seré más fuerte", respondió Tsuna con un mirada de determinación y amor hacia la niña de ojos miel, "que me respondes Kyoko-chan"

"y-yo también te quiero Tsun-kun", la joven respondió inmediatamente a sus palabras con una sonrisa en sus labios

"e-es cierto Kyoko-chan", "si Tsun-kun estoy enamorada de ti, con el tiempo fui conociéndote poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti eres alguien increíble Tsun-kun te quiero", esas fueron las últimas palabras de Kyoko cuando sintió que era brazada por el

"no te arrepentirás Kyoko-chan te lo prometo", hablo con voz profunda y con una gran sonrisa el joven castaño

después se separaron lo suficiente para verse a la cara pero aun abrazados, se sonrieron entre sí, se miraron intensamente el joven se inclinó ligeramente asía el rostro de la joven quien se ruborizo por su acción y ella cedió ante el cerrando sus ojos, el llego a tocar sus labios con los suyos sintiendo su suavidad a lo cual ella respondió su acción presionando los suyos con los de él fue solo un beso casto con lo que trasmitieron todos sus sentimientos, a lo cual al separarse se volvieron abrazar fuertemente compartiendo su alegría de ser correspondidos

Haru ya no podía soportar la escena que estaba viendo frente a sus ojos el beso solo fue la cereza del pastel, verlos abrazados y felices se sentía una intrusa en ese amoroso paisaje, su corazón latía dolorosamente sentía miles de punzadas clavándose lentamente en su corazón , tuvo que colocar una de sus manos en su pecho para tratar de apaciguar el dolor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reborn y Bianchi habían terminado de bailar mostraban una ligera felicidad al compartir su tiempo juntos, regresaron antes de las demás parejas que bailaban muy animadamente, estaban caminado en dirección a donde habían dejado a los demás, pudieron alcanzar a ver a Verde y a Fon rodeados de un grupo de jóvenes mujeres que no despegaban su mirada de ellos, aunque Verde tenia cara de disgusto, Fon como siempre tenía su mirada apacible y feliz conversando, después vieron I pin y Futa que todavía hablaban muy emocionados de algún asunto que tenía que ver con su escuela y por ultimo vieron al pequeño bobino que corría como un rayo en dirección asía ese grupo, pero Reborn se preguntó para sus adentros "¿dónde estaba Haru?", "querido no veo a mi hija por ningún lado, donde esta?", pregunto un poco intrigada el escorpión venenoso, " yo también mi pregunto lo mismo Bianchi", respondió un poco serio el hitman tenía un presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien y que tenía que ver con Haru, su cara mostro una ligera preocupación que oculto con su sombrero fedora, solo espera equivocarse no quería que su hija estuviera mal, y con esos pensamientos se dirigieron con los demás, sin si quiera saber que tan acertado estaba en sus conjeturas con respecto a la joven castaña.

"Chicos estamos de regreso comento Bianchi con una sonrisa feliz", todos prestaron la atención a la pareja que acababa de llegar Verde y Fon se despidieron amablemente de las señoritas insistentes o más bien fue Fon por que el arcaboleno del Rayo se fue sin siquiera despedirse de ninguna de las jóvenes

"¡Hyhahaha Lambo-sama también regreso Bakadera no pudo atraparme!", ¡ZAZZ!, "¡WHAWHAWHA ESO ME DOLIO!"

"¡Vaca escupida creíste que de verdad te iba a dejar escapar me las pagaras!", comento con cierta furia tormentosa el guardián Vongola

¡Jajaja, ma ma, Gokudera tranquilízate no seas tan malo con Lambo"

"¡SUELTAME CABEZA DE PULPO!"

"Ni lo creas estúpido mocoso te daré tu merecido"

"Querido hermano tranquilo no debes armar escándalo"

"n-ne-san podrías ponerte tu gafas", decía un adolorido plateado, que soltó al niño bobino debido al dolor

"Lo siento Hayato no pude traerlas"

"¡GOKUDERA ESRES UN IDIOTA!", se burlaba con cierta diversión en joven bobino

"¡T-TU VA-CA IDI-OTA ME LA-S PA-GA-RAS!"

"¿Por ciertos chicos a donde habían ido?", pregunto con curiosidad la joven de cabellos rosados

"Jajaja es cierto tuvimos unos problemas con unas señoritas y tuvimos que correr antes de que nos atraparan, por suerte Gokudera y yo logramos perderlas de vista y pudimos regresar con ustedes, jajajaja esas chicas sí que corren yo ya me había cansado pero ellas seguían corriendo sí que tienen energía"

"¡Estúpido fanático del beisbol, todo fe tu culpa!", respondió con cierta ira que logro apaciguar el dolor que sentía en su estomago

"Jajajaja lo siento Gokudera no lo vuelvo a ser"

"Tch no te creo cometerás la misma estupidez"

"Jajajaja lo siento"

"Cállate"

"Chicos vamos dejen de pelear", hablo con calma el arcaboleno de la tormenta

"Me estoy hartando de estar aquí", respondió con cierto fastidio el arcaboleno del rayo

"Esta es mi última palabra no te daré nada para pagar las multas", respondió con monotonía la arcaboleno de la niebla, "¡DEBES CONTRIBIR TU Y LOS DEMAS DEBEN PAGAR POR LAS MULTAS QUE LE HAN DADO AL GRAN SKULL-SAMA!"

"No"

"Debes pagar"

"Oblígame"

Reborn veía con cierta calma a todos los presentes hasta que se dispuso hablar, " ¿dónde está Haru?"

Pero Futa que había estado manteniendo conversación con su amiga hablo, "ha, Haru-ne dijo que iría buscar a Kyoko-ne porque ya se había tardado en volver"

Al escuchar eso algunos presentes se callaron

Hayato y Takeshi, se quedaron petrificados empezaron a sudar frio esperaban que la joven castaña no se encontrara con Tsuna y Kyoko, porque si no vería algo que no querría ver y después sintieron un tremendo escalofrío y voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la aura negativa que los atravesaba como puñal y vieron que a sus espaldas se encontraba el pequeño Lambo y el gran hitman Reborn los veían penetrantemente con cierta cautela, sus rostros se volvieron morados de espanto solamente rogaron que Haru no haya visto algo que le rompa el corazón, si no ellos estarán en grabes problemas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡MUEVETE TE LO SUPLICO!", con las ultimas fuerzas que tenía sus pies lograron moverse camino lentamente en silencio dejando a los dos enamorados solos, sus pasos lentos tomaron velocidad cada vez más rápido hasta empezar a correr quería alegarse de ellos empezó a tropezarse con los invitados pero no se detuvo, su corazón dolía mucho y quería llorar se sentía traicionada "¿pero de qué?", de repente se detuvo sonrió amargamente y sus ojos empezaron a perder brillo, "no la traicionaron porque Tsuna-san nunca correspondió sus sentimientos él tenía derecho de enamorarse de quien quisiera y su amiga Kyoko también no podía reprocharle nada por que debería si el joven que amaba no la quería si no ella, solo ella fue una ilusa al creer que Tsuna-san bebería tener sentimientos por ella, "a él nunca me quiso" , respondió para sus adentros la joven castaña, " desde siempre me evadía cuando le demostraba mi afecto y más cuando estaba Kyoko-chan, jaja si es verdad yo siempre lo supe que quería a Kyoko-chan solo me mentí a mis misma al pensar que podría a ser que cambiara sus sentimientos y que lograría que se enamorará de mí , yo solo me hice ilusiones de algo que no era que tonta soy, todo lo que hice fue en vano ni siquiera el noto que cambie por él? No lo creo él nunca me vio, ¡ha quiero llorar! pero no debo que dirían de mi si llorara solo me sentiría más mal debo evitar", pero sus pensamientos callaron cuando sintió una lagrima resbalaba por su cara se enderezo y empezó a quitarse con sus manos las lágrimas que querían salir "¡N-O LLO-RARE HA-RU NO L-O HA-GAS!", y con esos gritos en sus pensamientos emprendió su marcha de regreso con los demás tratando de usar el máximo de su fortaleza para no llorar a moco tendido su desdicha, ella era fuerte era el momento de demostrarlo, nunca mostro su debilidad a los demás ni siquiera cuando murió su padre se dejó caer no lloro delante de alguno de sus amigos ni siquiera ante su padre Reborn solo lo hiso en el silencio bajo la oscuridad de la soledad, no quería ser una molestia para nadie y este no era el momento para empezar a causar problemas con las persona que tanto le habían dado, alzo su mirada en alto y camino con lentitud y elegancia de una dama sus ojos eran duros por tratar de que no salieran más lágrimas, trataba de respirar profundamente y calmar sus emociones, pudo observar a su familia que estaba actuando alegremente como siempre la admiro un minuto completo puso la sonrisa más alegre que pudo dar y emprendió marcha hasta dónde estaban ellos

"CHICOS YA VOLVI"

Todos los presentes voltearon ver donde había escuchado la voz y pudieron notar a una alegre castaña que corría en dirección hacia ellos

Los guardianes notaron que no le paso nada raro a la joven castaña y dieron un suspiro de alivio

Pero fue todo lo contrario para Reborn, Lambo, Bianchi y los ex arcobolenos notaron que algo andaba mal con esa sonrisa

"Haru querida por fin volviste", respondió con cautela y alegría Bianchi

"Lo siento tarde un poco", respondió con una gran sonrisa la joven de ojos achocolatados

"Haru-ne, pudiste encontrar a Kyoko-ne", comentó un Fuuta curioso , al escuchar eso la castaña dejo su sonrisa por una milésima de segundo pero la recupero y volvió sonreír, "nop no la encontré estuve buscándola por todas partes pero no pude hallar a Kyoko-chan que raro no sé dónde estará"

Reborn, Bianchi, los arcobolenos y los niños notaron la anormalidad del comportamiento de Haru también se percataron de ese pequeño gesto y llegaron a la conclusión de que debió haber pasado algo malo

Los guardianes se tranquilizaron al escuchar sus palabras al saber que Haru no se topó con Kyoko y Tsuna

Haru siguió esforzándose por mantener su sonrisa y estar tranquilamente se posicionó en medio de su padre y futura madre quienes vieron ese pequeño gesto de la castaña como una manera de sentirse cómoda y protegida, a lo cual ellos se miraron entre sí como dando entender de que Haru no se encontraba bien, Bianchi abrazo el brazo de Haru y Reborn puso una de sus manos en su hombro esta acción le sorprendió a la pequeña joven y subió su mirada para verlos y pudo ver a su madre que tenía una sonrisa cariñosa y su padre una sonrisa ligera tranquilizadora, Haru sintió que por medio de esa acción le daban consuelo de cualquier cosa por lo que se sintiera mal su corazón se tranquilizó un poco y respondió con un sonrisa sincera llena de agradecimiento, tal vez ella no les muestre sus lágrimas por sentir que sería una molestia para las personas que tanto le habían dado, pero se sentía muy agradecida de que ellos supiera cuando ella se sentía mal y le dieran todo su apoyo y consuelo,

Haru desde muy pequeña aprendió a valerse por sí misma, desde que su madre murió tuvo que aprender a no ser una niña mimada y no causarle problemas a su padre que era un joven viudo y padre soltero,

cuando la dejaba sola con alguna vecina que le ayudaba a cuidarla mientras trabajaba, ella aprendió a cambiarse sola, bañarse, comer, realizar sus tareas sin ayuda, para no causarle problemas a la vecina que la cuidaba y a su cansado padre que venia del trabajo, a la edad de 8 años ella aprendió a quedarse sola en casa, también a cocinar, cocinaba el desayuno, preparaba el almuerzo y los ponía en los obentos para ella y su padre y también la cena, ella siempre esperaba a su padre hasta altas horas en la noche pero siempre llegaba tarde, también aprendió ir y regresar de la escuela hasta su casa ella sola, todos los días veía a las mamas y papas recoger a sus hijos sentía envidia y tristeza al verlos tan felices caminando por las calles para ir a sus casa para comer las deliciosas comidas hechas por sus mamas que solían presumir sus compañeros de clases, ella al ser pequeña tenía pocos recuerdos de su mama apenas podía recordar su cara, tenía que verla en los álbumes de fotos cada vez que empezaba a olvidar su cara y le daba miedo cada vez que eso pasaba no quería olvidar, no recordaba los mimos, ni las cosa que le platicaba ni tampoco las veces que jugo, le canto, le dio de comer, la baño o la abrazo su querida madre solo podía ver las fotos de los recuerdo que ella no podía recordar, Haru era muy lista a pesar de que era pequeña sabía que su padre también la pasaba mal, a veces en las noches se escabullía a su habitación para dormir con el mientras le contaba como era su mama ella podía notar las palabras de amor en la forma que hablaba de ella, también como miraba detenidamente sus fotos sabía que su padre la extrañaba y no podía comportarse de manera egoísta con él, todos su deseos y pensamientos egoístas siempre los mantenía enterrados en lo más profundo de su corazón ella sabía que le debía mucho a su padre todo el amor y esfuerzo en su trabajo eran para ella

y ahora Haru estaba verdaderamente agradecida de todo lo que le daba Reborn y Bianchi, sus tíos y amigos, su amor, cariño y amistad no podía pedir más.

Puso su mirada al frente y sus ojos se ampliaron miro a Tsuna-san y Kyoko-chan que venían en dirección a ellos después sus ojos se volvieron melancólicos al ver que venían agarrados de las manos y con una bonita sonrisa de enamorados sonrió con tristeza al saber que tampoco podía ser egoísta con ellos , Tsuna le había dado tanto ya, al igual que Kyoko no podía opacar su felicidad.

Reborn y Bianchi notaron el repentino cambio en los ojos de su hija al igual que sus tíos y los niños , después fijaron su mirada en donde la tenía la castaña al igual que el resto de los demás vieron a Tsuna y Kyoko que se acercaban hacia ellos después entrecerraron los ojos al ver que venían agarrados las manos, ampliaron ligeramente los ojos ante ese acontecimiento y rápidamente pudieron asimilar el por qué Haru se comportaba tan extraño se pusieron tensos esto no era en definitiva nada bueno.

"Mina volvimos", respondió con una bonita sonrisa Kyoko

"Lamento la tardanza", se disculpó Tsuna también con una mirada feliz

"Jajajaja está bien chicos no se preocupen", respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa Takeshi tratando de calmar el tenso ambiente que se había presentado

"Decimo que bueno que está de regreso"

"¡AL EXTREMO TSUNA ESTAS DE VUELTA TU TAMBIEN KYOKO!", grito de alegría el guardián del sol que estaba acompañado junto a su novia Hana

"Kyoko dónde andabas? te tardaste", respondió Hana con curiosidad

"b-bue-no yo", de repente el rostro de Kyoko y Tsuna se puso rojo

"Kufufu al parecer te las pasado bien Tsunyoshi", respondió burlón el guardián de la niebla, mientras se acercaba al grupo acompañado de Chrome

El rostro de Tsuna y Kyoko se puso más rojo ante el comentario de Mukuro

"Boss, Kyoko-chan que bu-eno que es-ten de vuelta", respondió con un sonrisa tímida Chrome

Ellos le respondieron con una sonrisa de disculpa a la joven de cabellos azulados, después Kyoko y Tsuna miraron sonrientemente y se soltaron las manos para poder hablar con los demás jóvenes, Kyoko se acercó a Hana para conversar

"¡TSUNA HASTA QUE PORFIN TE VEMOS KORA!", grito desde una distancia cercana el arcaboleno de la lluvia

"Sawada hasta que apareces", hablo un en regaño Lal

"Lo siento mina, es bueno verlos", respondió con una sonrisa cariñosa

"También es bueno verte joven Tsuna", respondió Fon que venía en dirección al castaño junto con el resto de los arcobolenos

"Tsunayoshi Sawada es falta de respeto el no venir a saludar a tus invitados que invitaste personalmente", respondió con desinterés Verde

"LOSIENTO MUCHO", volvió disculparse Tsuna

"¡EL GRAN SKULL-SAMA TAMBIEN LO SALUDA SAWADA!", grito en un sonoro saludo el arcoboleno de la nube

"Yo no voy a saludarte después de todo vine sin cobrar", respondió con monotonía Viper

Tsuna miro a todos lo arcobolenos y les dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento, muchas gracias por venir esto significa mucho para mi

"Jajajaja claro que vendríamos pequeño Tsuna kora"

"Hmp después de todo eres alguien a quien estimamos mucho", respondió una ruborizada Lal

El castaño sonrió ampliamente ante el comentario de la ex arcoboleno

"¡PEQUEÑO HERMANO MENOR POR FIN PUEDO VERTE QUE ALEGRIA!", grito a la distancia Dino al ver que Tsuna estaba de vuelta con los demás

"Tusna-kun que felicidad es volver a verte", hablo con voz alegre Enma

El décimo Vongola al escuchar la voz de sus amigos que tanto había echado de menos volteo a verlos rápidamente y sonrió ampliamente por la emoción como si fuera un niño pequeño, ese sonrisas solo lograba resaltar su inocente atractivo a los ojos de cualquier mujer

"Chicos hace tiempo que no nos vemos", hablo felizmente Tsuna

"Si ha pasado mucho Tsuna-kun", disculpa el no haber ido a visitarte he estado muy ocupado resolviendo asuntos de mi famiglia, hablo en disculpa Enma

"Lo mismo digo pequeño hermano", argumento Dino, "es el peso de la responsabilidad de un jefe pronto tú lo vivirás jajajaja", hablo en broma el rubio

Tsuna rio pero internamente se lamentaba ese hecho después de todo no había podido descansar a pesar de tener vacacione ya que había estado resolviendo algunos asuntos de la famiglia Vongola para practicar cuando sucediera el puesto de jefe y sabían de antemano que estará aún más ocupado se deprimió ante ese hecho en su interior pero ni modo un jefe debe cumplir sus responsabilidades con su famiglia ante todo

"Herbívoro", se escuchó un voz profunda y molesta detrás de él, voltear pudo ver la cara de Hibari claramente molesta

"Hibari-san no te había visto dónde estabas?", pregunto un curioso castaño

El guardián de la nube ignoro la pregunta del herbívoro mayor, y hablo con voz profunda, "he terminado con el trato" y después volteo a ver el hitman, "espero una buena pelea" y el hitman le respondió con una sonrisa sínica, con eso emprendió marcha lejos del grupo

"Espera Kyoya ya te vas quería conversar también contigo ase mucho que no nos vemos", hablo el rubio detrás de Hibari

La nube volteo ligeramente en dirección a Dino y lo miro fijamente y con frialdad respondió, "potro cuando te vuelva a ver te morderé hasta la muerte prepárate", con esas últimas palabras desapareció entre la multitud de invitados

"Jajajaja Kyoya en verdad no ha cambiado nada", siguió hablando alegremente el líder Cavallone será mejor que me prepare cuando me vuelva a encontrar con él se aconsejó aun riendo

A todos se le rodo una gotita en sus nucas por la extraña relación amistosa que compartía el rubio con el guardián Vongola de la Nube

Tsuna miraba a todos sus amigos cariñosamente por fin después de tanto tiempo todos estaban juntos después fijo su mirada en Kyoko que se acercó a él y lo tomo nuevamente de la mano y le devolvió la sonrisa, Tsuna por fin se sentía completo

Haru noto la acción de Kyoko y se sintió dolida solo podía ver con un tristeza y resignación, sintió un apretón en sus hombros, brazo y en sus manos volteo otra vez su mirada a las personas que le daban consuelo su padre Reborn, su madre Bianchi, Lambo-chan que sostenía una de sus manos, la pequeña I pin-chan que sostenía la otra Y Fuuta al igual que los arcobolenos tenían una cara preocupada hacia ella, Haru gradeció su preocupación con una sonrisa hacia las personas que se preocupaban tanto por ella

"Chicos quisiera hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante", el joven Vongola hablo seriamente delante de todos sus amigos mientras sostenía fuertemente la mano de Kyoko, estaba decidido a decirles a todos de que era el novio de Kyoko-chan y quería compartir su felicidad con ellos

Todos miraron atentamente lo que Tsuna iba a decir, la joven de ojos achocolatados volvo a sentir una opresión en su corazón

"YO Y KYOKO-CHAN SOMOS NOVIOS", hablo con voz fuerte el joven castaño para que lo oyeran bien

Todos se impresionaron ante la audaz declaración y después hubo un silencio total

El corazón de Haru volvió asentir otra vez punzadas en su corazón, quería llorar pero apretó fuertemente los dientes para evitar que eso sucediera y trato de volver a su auto control

"Vaya hermanito felicidades", declaro con alegría el líder de la famiglia Cavallone

"Me alegro por ti Tsuna-kun", felicito de corazón el líder de la famiglia Shimon

Mientras que se escuchaban chiflidos y felicitaciones por parte de los demás integrantes de la famiglias Cavallone y Shimon

"Decimo si usted es feliz yo también", respondió con determinación y alegría el guardián de la tormenta

"Jajaja me a alegró por ti Tsuna", hablo feliz el guardián de la lluvia

"Kufufu hasta que por fin tienes novia Tsunayoshi", comento en forma burlona, el guardián de la niebla

"¡AL EXTREMO LES AUTORIZO SALIR FEICIDADES TSUNA HERMANO, TE ENCARGO MUCHO A MI HEMANA!"

Los guardianes felicitaron de corazón a su amigo y jefe Tsuna, pero se sentían mal por Haru en definitiva al recibir esa noticia de repente le debió haber rompido el corazón voltearon su mirada en discreción a al joven castaña que estaba con Reborn y la hermana de Hayato, los niños y ex arcobolenos y supieron de inmediato que de alguna forma le estaban dando consuelo, esperaban que con el tiempo la castaña pueda superar sus sentimientos por Tsuna

Hana tenía una mira de sorpresa no se esperaba eso después sonrió hacia la pareja, "felicidades Kyoko, espero que la cuides Sawada o si no ya sabes lo que te espera", hablo en tono amenazador Hana

"Lo hare no te preocupes Cuidare bien de Kyoko-chan la protegeré con mi vida", declaró un determinado joven Vongola

"Bien entonces estoy de acuerdo", contesto Hana sonriendo, después fijo su vista en su amiga Haru en definitiva esto le debió destrozar el corazón, sonrió con tristeza, al parecer Sawada ya eligió y Haru no fue la escogida se sintió mal por su amiga

Chrome se sentía mal ella también sabia los sentimientos de la castaña por su joven jefe, pero sabía que debía felicitar a su Boss y a Kyoko-chan porque después de todo también eran amigos, "mu-chas fe-li-ci-dades a los -dos chi-cos", hablo con sinceridad la joven de cabellos azulinos

"Gracias Chrome-chan", respondió con alegría la jovencita de ojos miel

"Te lo agradezco Chrome", también agradeció el joven castaño

"Yo me alegro por ustedes", hablo con voz un poco apagada pero con una sonrisa, Bianchi sabía que Tsuna no lo hacía intencionalmente al anunciar su relación con Kyoko puede que sienta algo de coraje y querer arrojarle una de sus pociones venenosas a Tsuna en la cara, pero solo eso complicaría las cosas, ella sabía que en aspectos del amor a veces se gana y otras se pierden y esta vez a su hija Haru le toco perder no podía odiar a Tsuna y mucho menos a Kyoko que la consideraba como a su hermana pequeña,

Tsuna después volteo su mirada al resto de los integrantes y sintió un aura oscura podía sentir escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, tanto el cómo los guardianes podían sentir la opresión de sed de sangre que rodeaba a I pin, Fuuta, Lambo quien pensó para sus adentros, "Tsuna-ni es un baka pensé que sería más delicado con Haru-ne termino haciendo todo lo contrario, quiero golpearlo", exclamo con furia interior el joven bobino, por parte de los arcobolenos peligrosos pensamientos por sus cabezas "¡QUIERO MATAR A SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!", ellos sabían los sentimientos de la joven castaña por el décimo Vongola y no les gusto para nada la exhibición de amor en plena vista que dio el joven castaño con su novia y Reborn también sentía lo mismo al parecer su Dama-estudiante no volvió a considerar los sentimientos de Haru, "al parecer aun no me siento conforme con el golpe que le di anteriormente ",pensaba para sus adentros el hitman mientras pensaba en mil y un maneras de golpear al pobre castaño.

Después de un par de pensamientos negativos el aura tétrica que rodeaba a los mencionados desapareció, todos regresaron a sus cara habituales como si nada

Tanto Hayato, Takeshi Y Ryohei, suspiraron de alivio al ver a los presentes no se tiraron de encima para golpear a Tsuna

Pero todo lo contrario de Mukuro que esperaba poder ver un buen espectáculo

"Felicidades" , esas fueron las palabras de los arcobolenos con unas sonrisas tétricas en sus rostros a lo cual el joven castaño sonrió nerviosamente, su intuición le decía que debía ser cuidadoso o si no podría morir hay mismo aunque no sabía por qué (pobre Tsuna aún no desarrolla del todo su intuición si no ya lo hubiera salvado de muchas cosas como ahora),

"Si muchas felicidades Dame-Tsuna que seas muy feliz", tanto Tsuna como los guardianes entendieron el sarcasmo en las palabras del hitman número uno, sus rostros se pusieron morados del pánico al ver que Reborn sonreía de manera sádica esto no era bueno para Tsuna fue lo que llegaron a concluir los guardianes Vongola al ver la magnitud del enojo del arcoboleno del sol por a ver lastimado a su hija sin siquiera notarlo,

Haru sostuvo la mano de su padre para tranquilizarlo cosa que resulto por que el hitman rápidamente desapareció su aura asesina bajo la mirada para ver a la joven castaña que le sonreía cariñosamente en modo de gratitud él sonrió ligeramente al ver que su hija se encontraba mejor para soportar el cruel espectáculo que estaba viendo frente a sus ojos

La joven castaña volvió su mirada a su amor no correspondido después miro a Kyoko que estaba aún lado del castaño, su corazón aún estaba lastimado dolía pero no podía mostrar una mala cara ante sus amigos sonrió deslumbrantemente mientras decía, "muchas felicidades Tsuna-san, Kyoko-chan", todos los presentes vieron el espectáculo que se estaba presenciando entre esas tres personas se sorprendieron en que Haru pudiera demostrar una sonrisa feliz al ver como la persona que quería estaba con otra y todavía los felicitaba y les deseaba lo mejor, en definitiva Miura Haru era alguien fuerte

Kyoko tenía una mirada de angustia y remordimiento ella sabía que Haru quería a Tsuna, pero ella también se enamoró de él, se sentía una traidora con Haru,

La joven ojimiel , empezó hablar con voz temblorosa quería llorar, "Haru-chan y-yo", hablo entre susurros, Haru sabía que Kyoko se sentía mal por lo que había hecho pero ella no la odiaba después de todo el joven Cataño nunca la quiso a ella, sonrió cariñosamente a Kyoko mientras la abrazaba esa acción sorprendió a los presentes en especial a la joven de ojos miel , "todo está bien Kyoko-chan yo no te odio enserio estoy muy feliz por ti", hablo en susurro la joven castaña mientras aprestaba el abraso cosa que correspondió también Kyoko, "su amiga no la odiaba", con eso logro que su corazón sintiera tranquilidad y pudiera sonreír tranquilamente

Después se separaron y miro a Tsuna y a Kyoko, mientras hablaba, "sé que ustedes harán una linda pareja mientras" sonreía ampliamente, Tsuna se sentía aliviado al parecer Haru acepto con tranquilidad su relación por Kyoko cosa que lo tranquilizo lo que dedujo que la joven ya no estaba obsesionada por él y había tomado las casas maduramente, de repente algo se le cruzo por su cabeza "¿desde cuándo Haru había cambiado tanto?", volteo a verla y pudo notar que ya no era la Haru de hace tres años había cambiado desde que murió su padre, Haru era fuerte y él no lo había notado se sorprendió ante la revelación de sus pensamientos, "Tsun-kun te sientes bien", pregunto con preocupación su novia

"He?", "Si me siento bien perdón Kyoko-chan", respondió un poco aturdido al ser interrumpido entre sus pensamientos, después fijo su mirada en la joven morena que aún les sonreía a él y Kyoko,

"Jajajaja bien chicos dejen esas caras aburridas y divirtámonos", respondió entre risas el guardián de la lluvia

"Tch cállate estúpido fanático del béisbol, quieres que nos vuelvan a encontrar esas locas"

"Lo siento Gokudera, jajajaja lo olvide"

"Sabía que dirías eso"

Todos empezaron a reír ante las discusión que se había formado entre un gruñón Gokudera

Y un sonriente Takeshi

Haru trataba de actuar con normalidad con todas sus fuerzas solo esperaba que el dolor desapareciera lentamente

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nono Vongola caminaba distinguidamente entre los pasillos de la mansión rumbo al salón de fiestas, mantenía una mirada seria en su elegante rostro al parecer las noticias que le dio su guardián de la tormenta Coyote no eran buenas y ese problema debía a ser atendido cuanto antes, pero necesitaba ayuda

Al llegar pudo notar donde se encontraba su nieto Tsuna y sus amigos, también noto la presencia de su viejo amigo Reborn y los ex arcoboleno, tenía que hablar con el hitman y solicitar su ayuda y tal vez la de los demás arcobolenos

Mientras que seguían con sus discusiones el guardián de la lluvia y la tormenta, se escuchó una voz profunda de tras de ellos

"Chicos están disfrutando de la fiesta", hablo con una sonrisa Timoteo Vongola

Todos voltearon para ver al líder Vongola que aún mantenía su sonrisa

" Líder Vongola como siempre usted da fiestas esplendidas", respondió con respeto el líder de la famiglia Cavallone

"La fiesta es increíble Vongola-san#, también respondió respetuoso el líder de la famiglia Shimon

"Me alegra que sea de su agrado líder Cavallone, líder Shimon", también respondió respetuoso Timoteo Vongola

Después figo su mirada sonriente a Tsuna Y sus guardianes

El joven castaño le devolvió la sonrisa y hablo, "si la estamos pasando bien abuelo"

"Si el décimo está de acuerdo con eso yo también", respondió Hayato

"¡AL EXTREMO ESTA FIESTA ES DIVERTIDA!", grito en forma de respuesta Ryohei

"Jajajaja esta fiesta ha estado muy movida, nono-san" sonrió Takeshi, mientras recordaba cuanto había corrido esta noche

A lo cual Hayato también recordó con un escalofrió por toda su columna

"Kufufu la pasamos muy vienen especialmente Tsunayoshi, líder Vongola ya tiene una novia Kufufu"

Los ojos de Vongola Nono se ampliaron ante la noticia que le dio con burla el guardián de la niebla de la décima generación

El rostro de Tsuna se volvió rojo como un semáforo por la vergüenza ante la descarada declaración de Mokuro

"Eso es cierto", hablo Timoteo asombrado al pareceré su nieto ya estaba creciendo, " y se puede saber quién es la señorita afortunada?", pregunto con curiosidad el líder Vongola, lo cual con eso vio que su amigo Reborn se puso tenso ante su pregunta, el joven castaño respondió con una ligera sonrisa, "es Kyoko-chan abuelo", a lo cual la mencionada se acercó a su novio e hiso una reverencia en saludo a Nono, "me alegro por ustedes felicidades", respondió con un sonrisa el líder mafioso

"Bueno me gustaría que sugieran disfrutando de la fiesta chicos", declaro Timoteo alegremente, a lo cual todos asintieron

"Quieres bailar Kyoko-chan"

"Claro Tsun-kun", contesto una apenada Kyoko

La pareja avanzo tomadas de la mano a la pista de baile y empezaron a billar una suave y romántica melodía que era perfecta para los jóvenes enamorados, los invitados miraban con curiosidad quien era la jovencita con la que bailaba el futuro decimo Vongola, algunas chicas miraban con envidia lo afortunada que era la chica con la que estaba bailando el joven castaño

El líder Vongola aún se encontraba sorprendió ante su declaración "así que era la amiga de la pequeña Haru-chan la que había conquistado el corazón de su nieto", y después entendió la reacción de Reborn volteo en dirección en donde se encontraba la pequeña Haru que tenía una sonrisa pintada en su rostro pero sus ojos mostraban algo diferente ya no tenían el usual brillo que los asía relucir, Vongola Timoteo sabía que Haru estaba enamorada del Tsunayoshi su intuición se lo decía pero él siempre supo que el corazón del joven Castaño le pertenecía la jovencita llamada Kyoko, los ojos de Timoteo mostraron tristeza el apreciaba mucho a Haru y la consideraba parte de su famiglia, para él la joven castaña era la chica más capacitada para ser la novia de Tsuna ella hubiera sido en un gran soporte para el joven Vongola y una gran esposa, sería alguien muy apreciado para la famiglia Vongola ella hubiera sido la mejor para ese papel,

El líder se acercó a paso lento a Haru y puso su mano en su hombro en forma de saludo, la joven castaña miro a Nono-san con sorpresa pero después de que vio sus sonrisa dirigida a ella también le sonrió, "bien Haru-chan a ti también te gusta la fiesta?", Hablo con un tono cariñoso a la joven de ojos achocolatados, "si me la estoy pasando bien Nono-san gracias por preguntar" contesto con mejor ánimo la joven, Haru sabía que por medio de esa acción le estaba dando ánimos, ella sabía que el líder Vongola estaba enterado de qué estaba enamorada de Tsuna-san, a lo cual llego a la conclusión de que el intentaba animarla para que se sintiera mejor, Haru estaba más que agradecida con Nono-san

El líder Vongola después fijo su mirada en su amigo Reborn que tenía su rostro serio pero luego mostro un ligera sonrisa en gratitud hacia los cuidados que tenía Noveno en su hija, después de todo Timoteo Y Reborn han sido amigos por muchos años y está en su deber de amigos apoyarse los unos a los otros, el hitman también noto algo raro en la actitud de Timoteo se veía preocupado

"A pasado algo", pregunto seriamente el hitman

El líder Vongola fijo su mirada en su amigo y hablo, "si, necesito hablar contigo y con los demás arcobolenos"

"Con nosotros kora?", pregunto con curiosidad el arcoboleno de la lluvia

"Si quisiera también hablar con ustedes"

"Al parecer es de importancia si Timoteo Vongola pide nuestra presencia", hablo con frialdad el arcoboleno del rayo mientras ajustaba sus lentes en dirección a los demás arcobolenos

"Si me pagan iré", respondió con monotonía, la arcoboleno de la niebla

"EL GRAN SKULL-SAMA IRA", respondió con decisión el arcoboleno de la Nube

Los demás arcobolenos también asintieron el acuerdo en escuchar lo que Timoteo tenía que decirles

"Haru, Bianchi, chicos, nos disculpas un momento", respondió en disculpa el líder Vongola a lo cual todos asintieron y emprendía su marcha fuera del salón de fiesta

"Haru, Bianchi no tardare enseguida vuelvo", hablo el hitman hacia su hija y su prometida

"Si padre no te preocupes", respondió con una ligera sonrisa desanimada, la joven de ojos achocolatados

Reborn aún se sentía preocupado por la condición de Haru se notaba que la joven castaña no estaba bien

"Querido no te preocupes por Haru yo me encargare de ella", hablo en voz baja el escorpión venenoso hacia su prometido, el cual asintió en acuerdo y emprendió su marcha con los demás arcobolenos y el líder de la famiglia Vongola

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haru tenía su vista al frente de la pista de baile viendo como las parejas bailaban sin cesar, después de haber tenido un rato de charla por los viejos tiempos, las parejas volvieron a su actividad pasada bailar, Ryohei ya había tomado como desafío bailar la siguiente ronda y no paraba de gritar EXTREMADAMENTE fuerte, mientras que Hana suspiraba en resignación por la manera tan infantil que estaba actuando su novio, después fijo su mirada en mukuro que bailaba con la elegancia de un caballero junto con la pequeña Chorme ellos resaltaban como todos sus amigos sonreían muy felices, las sonrisas de Mukuro puede que nadie lo haya notado pero cuando estaba al lado de chrome dejaban de ser burlonas eran más suaves hasta tiernas a lo cual ella a cualquier otro no se atrevería a decírselo en su cara por temer a las consecuencias, y por ultimo Tsuna y Kyoko bailaban lentamente disfrutando y sintiendo cada melodía no paraban de mirarse a los ojos esa visión era demasiado para ella, "ha como me hubiera gustado ser yo la que bailara con Tsuna-san", penso en sus adentros la joven castaña

"Haru", "he?", " querida ven", la llamo Bianchi al ver que solo se torturaba ver a Tsuna y Kyoko bailando no quería que su hija se siguiera lastimando, la tomo de a mano y la atrajo hacia el grupo con los demás, donde estaba un gritón Tormenta y un risueña Lluvia, mientras que los niños hablaban entre ellos, al igual que Dino y Enma y sus respectivas famiglias

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reborn camina a paso rápido junto con los demás arcobolenos rumbo a las oficinas de Vongola Noveno quien ya había entrado en la oficina que se encontraba solitaria, el líder Vongola no había solicitado guardias para custodiar el lugar por lo que concluyeron que era de suma importancia y no quería que nadie se enterara

"Me disculpo por llamarlos cuando estaban disfrutando de la fiesta"

"No te preocupes por eso Nono que ocurrió", pregunto un serio Reborn

Los demás arcobolenos posaron su vista hacia Timoteo Vongola quien saco de su escritorio una carpeta quien se la entregó a Reborn el cual puso una mirada seria al leer el contenido

"Esto desde cuando lo descubriste Nono?", pregunto seriamente el hitman mientras pasaba la in formación a sus demás arcobolenos quienes miraban detenidamente la información que había leído Reborn, quienes al igual que el pusieron una mirada seria

"Me acaban de informar hace unas hace unas horas Coyote me informo el parecer lo descubrió hace poco él y los demás guardianes están tratando de buscar la manera de descubrir quién es el responsable", hablo con seriedad y enojo el líder Vongola

"Esto es muy serio kora", hablo con preocupación el arcoboleno de la lluvia

"Ya se le informo a la CEDEF", hablo con seriedad Lal

"Si hable con Iemitsu, tuve que pedirle que realizar una investigación a fondo el deseaba venir quería ver a Tsuna pero lamentablemente esto es muy serio", hablo con preocupación Timoteo

"Te ayudaremos", respondió decididamente Reborn mientras que los demás arcobolenos asentían en aprobación

"Ayudare si solo paga", hablo con voz monótona Viper

"Viper que acaso solo piensas en dinero kora", hablo en reclamo colonello

"Si"

"Por supuesto que pagaremos por sus servicios", respondió el líder Vongola

"Entonces lo haré", declaro la arcoboleno de la niebla

"Yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer así que también ayudare", hablo desinteresadamente, Verde

"¡Skull-sama también se apunta!, cuando debemos partir", hablo con curiosidad el arcoboleno de la Nube

"Esta misma noche", respondió Nono

"Bien iremos a prepararnos vamos debemos despedirnos de los demás", hablo decidida Lal

Todos empezaron a salir fuera de la oficina, Fon dio una reverencia antes de salir, dejando a Timoteo y Reborn solos

"Le vas a decir a Tsuna y a los guardianes?", pregunto el hitman

"Si pero hasta mañana quiero que disfruten de esta noche", respondió el líder mafioso

"Bien regresare mañana en la mañana para darte un informe y ayudarte con lo demás", contesto el hitman

"Disculpa por ponerte en esta situación Reborn"

"Hmp, no te preocupes después de todo soy el mejor hitman que hay, todo estará bien", respondió altaneramente mientras sonreía altaneramente

"No cambias Reborn", contesto con una sonrisa Nono

"Debo en listarme y despedirme de Haru y Bianchi"

"Está bien mandare a preparar los autos para irnos", respondió Timoteo

"Bien", fue lo último que dijo el hitman antes de marchar asía el salón de fiestas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haru se encontraba conversando con Bianchi, Hayato , Takeshi, Dino y Enma, aun con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escucharon una voz tras de ellos, " Haru, Bianchi"

Las jóvenes mujeres voltearon a ver a Reborn que les hablaba

"Padre regrésate rápido", respondió la jovencita castaña

"Reborn querido ocurre algo?, Lal-chan y los demás se despidieron de nosotros al parecer Timoteo pidió ayuda a ellos tú también iras?", pregunto preocupada el escorpión, al ver la mirada algo seria del hitman numero uno

"Si surgió un problema qué debo atender con los demás prometo regresar mañana en la mañana", término de hablar el hitman, a él no había parecido buena idea partir esa misma noche aún se encontraba preocupado por Haru todavía podía notar la tristeza en sus ojos, hubiera querido irse cuando ella se sintiera mejor pero el problema se tenía que resolver cuanto antes antes de que se complicara y debía partir enseguida

"Entiendo", respondió Bianchi al notar la gravedad del asunto, si Timoteo Vongola se tomó las molestias en pedir ayuda a Reborn y los demás ex arcobolenos y que el hitman debía ser muy importante

"Entonces volverás mañana padre", pregunto un poco preocupada Haru

"Si no se preocupen Bianchi, Haru voy a estar bien, no le digan a los demás sobre esto a Nono le gustaría que disfrutaran de la celebración, mañana les explicare todo y también a ellos"

"Está bien padre"

"Por cierto Haru León y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti", hablo con gran sonrisa el hitman mientras miraba a León y después a su hija , a lo cual Haru se sorprendió, su padre no era de los que solían reír ampliamente, debía ser algo especial si sonreía de esa manera

"Qué es padre, León-chan?", pregunto una curiosa Haru

"Te lo diremos mañana"

"Mañana, no puede ser hoy", exclamo Haru en suplica

"No mañana Haru", dijo Reborn mientras colocaba una mano y la frotaba en la castaña cabeza de la joven

"Bueno", hablo en resignación Haru mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa,

"Ten cuidado", fue lo último que dijo Haru

"Querido cuídate"

Reborn se despidió de ellas y emprendió marcha fuera del salón de fiestas

"Jajaja Bianchi, Haru adónde va Reborn?", pregunto un curioso Takeshi al ver que el hitman se retiraba

"Si yo también me lo pregunta Bianchi que te dijo Reborn", pregunto con curiosidad Dino al ver que su antiguo tutor se retiraba,

"Reborn-chan fue a tender unos asuntos con los demás arcobolenos, dijeron que mañana volvían", respondido la joven de ojos achocolatados

"Reborn-chan?, vaya Haru te llevas muy bien con Reborn, eres una de las pocas personas que he visto que él se comporte amablemente y le permitan llamarlo Reborn-chan, dime cuál es tu secreto?", pregunto con curiosidad alegre Dino, ya que cuando vio que el hitman estaba con Haru le sonreía como nunca antes había visto y se comportaba amable hasta podría decirse cariñoso, claro que jamás se lo diría de frente al hitman porque sabía que lo mataría, así que opto por preguntarle a la linda jovencita castaña

" A…bue..no.. yo jajajaja, no sé de qué hablas Dino-san, Reborn-chan e qui-e…ro de-cir Reborn me trata como los demás"

"mmmmm? " Dino miro detenidamente a los ojos de la castaña que actuaba nerviosamente y evadía su mirada sabía que algo escondía sin notarlo se acercó más a Haru quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros la mirada achocolatada oscura se topó de frente con la avellana Clara del líder Cavallone, eso provoco que la jovencita sintiera más nerviosa y se sonrojara

Dino lo noto sonrió y pensó para sus adentro que se "veía linda, hasta tierna con esa mirada nerviosa y con las mejillas arreboladas, ESPERA UN MOMENTO LINDA EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO, ACASO SOY UN PERVERTIDO ES UNA NIÑA POR DIOS", de sopetón freno sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que estaba a unos centímetros de la castaña, se sonrojo y rápidamente se alejó torpemente de la joven, se colocó a una distancia prudente de ella

"Ha-ru-chan y-yo per-don," respondió nerviosamente el joven rubio aun sonrojado

La joven castaña se sorprendió por la acción repentina de líder Cavallone y sonrió divertida, "descuide Dino-san"

Bianchi y Romario que notaron el comportamiento de Dino alzaron una ceja interrogante mente, para después sonreír

Takeshi simplemente sonrió sin siquiera saber lo que estaba pasando en verdad, únicamente sabía que no podían decirle nada a Dino o cualquier otro persona que Reborn era el padre adoptivo de Haru, hasta que el hitma decidiera dar la noticia

"Jajaja bueno chicos por que no vamos con los demás", hablo un Takeshi sonriente, a lo cual aceptaron gustosos Romario, Bianchi, Haru y un nervioso Dino

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DONDE RAYOS SE METIO EL ESTUPIDO JEFE!", grito con todas sus fuerzas el capitán Squalo, mirando por todos lados del salón donde podría estar su molesto jefe, su comportamiento violento solo logra llamar la atención de los invitados, el comandante Lluvia esperaba que su jefe no armara una mierda de alboroto como la última fiesta a la que asistieron,

el lider Varia estaba de muy mal humor cuando asistió al aniversario de la famiglia frizzante , obligadamente por Timoteo y como siempre terminaron peleando, pero las cosas se jodieron de verdad fue cuando el estúpido hijo del líder de la famiglia Mauro empezó a parlotear de que su famiglia era mucho mejor que Vongola y el podría superar fácilmente al hijo del Noveno Vongola ya que ni siquiera pudo ser aceptado como el futuro decimo de su famiglia, esa fueron las palabras mágicas para soltar toda la ira de Xanxuns y esa noche se recordó como nunca en la mansión frizzante tuvo el honor de presenciar un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales creado por el líder Varia

y eso es lo que no quería el pobre gritón del capitán Squalo, suficientes problemas habían causado Fran y Bel en la fiesta pensó en sus pensamientos el hombre de cabellos largos viendo al comandante del sol regañando como una madre al comandante de la Tormenta Y la Niebla que ni siquiera le prestaba atención mientras ellos seguían peleando, Fran utilizando a los pobres invitados de escudos y Bel arrojando cuchillos como un desquiciado sin importarle a quien le dé y eso solo lograba estresarlo solo esperaba que el estúpido de sus jefe también se le ocurriera contribuir en el espectáculo si no si estarían metidos es un estúpido y verdadero problema

VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CORTARE A CUALQUIERE BASURA QUE SE ENTROMENTA EN MI CAMINO, gritaba a todo pulmón el comandante Varia de la Lluvia, dirigiéndose así a las personas que obstaculizaban su camino

Los invitados que escuchaban y veían un aun malhumorado y gritón mafioso de cabellos plateados corrieron despavoridos de temor y espanto por pensar que si era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas después de todo sabían al ver una insignia de oro en su traje que traía era el símbolo de Varia y era mejor no meterse con el

"¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LEVI HAS VISTO AL JEFE?!",

El comandante del Rayo que también buscaba por todas parte a su jefe escucho un grito conocido y volteo a ver a Squalo mientras le respondía ansiosamente, "no he visto a Xanxus-sama eso no es bueno que tal si algo le pasa?", hablo con voz desesperada Levi

"¡DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE POR EL ESTUPIDO DE NUESTRO JEFE A EL NO LE VA PASAR NADA MEJOR PREOCUPATE POR LOS POBRES DEGRACIADOS QUE S E ENCUENTRE POR HAY AVER SI NO SE DESQUITA CON ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE EN ESTA FIESTA SINO YA NOS FREGAMOS NOS METERMOS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS!", grito disgustadamente el comandante Lluvia

"Xanxuns-sama no aria algo así si no le provocan", respondió en su defensa el otro comandante

"¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SI COMODIGAS QUE NO VISTE QUE ESTBABA MUY FURIOSO CUANDO SE TOPO CON TIMOTEO VONGOLA, CREO QUE SOLO INCRMENTO SU IRA, ES MEJOR BUSCARLO ANTES EN QUE SE META EN PROBLEMAS Y NOS TERMINE ARRASTANDO TAMBIEN COMO SIEMPRE LO ASE SIEMPRE TEMINAMOS PAGANDO LOS PLATOS ROTOS Y MIENTARS QUE EL JODIDAMENTE NO ASE NADA!"

"Te ayudare a encontrar a nuestro jefe", respondió en acuerdo Levi llagando a la conclusión que era mejor intervenir antes que su querido Jefe se meta en verdaderos problemas y de paso los termine arrastrando a todos los comandantes ya que ellos fueron los que pagaron por todos los ataques de ira que daba su respetable Jefe y en verdad esos castigos eran completamente desagradables

"Capitán Squalo, estúpido Levi, atrás de ustedes", hablo con monotonía el comandante de la Niebla

Los mencionados voltearon a ver dónde se dirigía esa estúpida voz conocida pero de repente una ráfaga los cegó y ¡FLAS! "¡ VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ESTUPIDO MOCOS DE LA TIARA ME CORTASTE OTRO PEDAZO DE CABELLO CON TUS ESTUPIDOS CUCHILLOS!", grito de ira el joven de ojos Zafiros

"TU MALDITO BELPHEGOR CORTASTE MI TRAJE", se quejó un Levi furioso

"Ushishishi no es culpa del príncipe ustedes se metieron en el camino, fue la estúpida rana la que se colocó detrás de ustedes Ushishishi", siguió riendo con una amplia sonrisa Bel al ver la cara de enojo de Squalo, y un quejoso Levi

"¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CON QUE TU ERES RESPONSABLE DE TODO ESTUPIDA RANA!"

"Capitán Squalo yo les avise "

"¡HAAAAAAAAA!?, AESO LE LLAMAS AVISAR MOCOSO"

"No es mi culpa que no hayan sido lentos para esquivarlos, será porque ya se están volviendo viejos", respondió para sí mismo Fran mientras tenía una mano en su mentón pensativamente

"Ushishishi al parecer ustedes ya están pasados de años ancianos Ushishishi", hablo burlonamente el príncipe de cabellos rubios

"¡COMO QUE VIEJOS Y ANCIANOS!", rezongaron en un grito tanto Squalo como Levi que se escuchó por toda la mansión

"Mou~ Lussuria nee-chan ya está aqu",í también quiere unirse al juego, decía con alegría el comandante del Sol mientras mecía las caderas rítmicamente y brincaba en dirección a sus compañeros

Los comandantes miraron en dirección dónde provenía esa melosa y molesta voz

#Ne ne díganme de que se trata el juego chicos?", pregunto un curioso Lussuria, mientras veía que Squalo tenía agarrado del cuello a un desinteresado Fran y un Levi tenia también agarrado del cuello a un sonriente y burlón Belphegor mientas le enseñaba sus cuchillos en forma de amenaza para que lo soltara

"¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DEGENSE DE JUEGOS ESTUPIDOS Y MUEVAN SUS TRACESOS Y BUSQUE AL JEFE ANTES DE QUE NOS META EN UN ESTUPIDO PROBLEMA COMO OCURRIO CON LO DE LA FAMIGLIA FRIZZANTE!", decía el joven de ojos zafiro mientras gritaba a todos los comandante Varia y aun pobre Fran que se encontraba cerca suyo por tenerlo sostenido del cuello

"Capital voy a quedarme sordo muy joven", se quejó un pequeño Fran

Todos miraron al comandante de la Lluvia y se retomaron a recordar lo que tu vieron que pagar por lo que provoco el líder Varia en esa fiesta, sus miradas se pusieron moradas y de espanto

"Está bien los buscaremos", respondieron resignadamente los demás comandantes, por no querer revivir nuevamente ese suceso

"¡BIEN ANDANDO SABANDIJAS!", fueron las últimas palabras de Squalo, y todos los comandantes emprendieron su búsqueda en encontrar a su problemático jefe

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haru seguían entablando conversación con sus amigos por un rato se sintió bien pero volvió a sentir una recaída en su corazón y empezó a perder la sonrisa que tenía plantada en sus cara que le dolía por tratar de sonreír con todas sus fuerzas toda la noche

Bianchi y Dino notaron el cambio de ánimo de Haru, pero se mantuvieron en silencio al ver que volvió a sonreír

"Jajajaja y bien Dino cuando nos visitan tú y Enma otro día?", respondió con una sonrisa Takeshi

"He?, a si bueno creo que les parece mañana", respondió un distraído Cavallone

"Yo tampoco tengo inconvenientes en verlos mañana tampoco", respondió en acuerdo el líder Shimon

"Genial entonces esperen que les diga a los otros chicos estarán encantados", hablo un feliz guardián de la Lluvia

"El décimo estará muy feliz", hablo en acuerdo Hayato

"Entonces para celebrar que les parece si les cocino mañana chicos", respondió con alegría ensoñadora el escorpión venenoso

Los mencionados pusieron cara de espanto

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Por qué chicos?", respondió una peli rosa curiosa,

"No te moleste ne-san no quiero que te esfuerces en a ser los quehaceres, estas de visita quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo", hablo con dificultad la tormenta Vongola

"¡Hoooooooo querido Hayato has hecho a tu hermana muy feliz!", mientras abrazaba la joven aun adolorido hermanito

Todos suspiraron de alivio al ver el sacrificio de Gokudera y agradecieron con su mirada por las acciones valientes de la Tormenta

Haru pudo sonreír ligeramente ante el acto de afecto amoroso de los hermanos, más bien por parte de Bianchi porque Bakadera quería salir de sus agarre como gato rabioso, sin pensar paso su vista a la pista de baile y vio una escena verdaderamente dolorosa

Tsuna y Kyoko besándose en medio de la pista de baile, sin importarles las miradas de sorpresa de los invitados y demás guardianes, su corazón se sintió pateado por segunda vez y no estaba muy segura de poder soportar otro golpe mental

Sus amigos que estaban conversando se callaron al ver tal escena y viraron su mirada en la pequeña morena, Haru se preguntaba para sus adentros " por que la veían si sabían que le dolía solo le asían sentirse más mal, quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo rodeada de sus amigos no quería provocarles inconvenientes"

"Haru-chan estas bien?", pregunto un Dino preocupado al ver la angustia de la joven castaña, él sabía que Haru estaba enamorada de su hermano menor cuando la chica tenía 14, pero también sabía que Tsuna estaba enamorado de la niña llamada Kyoko hermana del guardián del sol, creyó que con los años la animada y divertida Haru-chan se daría por vencida con Tsuna pero al parecer no fue así al ver su mirada abatida, angustiosa y que trataba de ocultar, con una sonrisa

"He? creo que no siento un dolor de cabeza y cansancio creo que iré a descansar gracias por preguntar Dino-san jejejej", respondió la joven de ojos achocolatados con una sonrisa triste que no pudo simular ya que estaba dando sus últimas fuerzas de su corazón para soportar y dar buena cara a sus amigos

"Querida quieres que te acompañe" pregunto una muy preocupada Bianchi

"Yo también te acompaño Haru-chan", hablo con preocupación el líder Cavallone

"No descuida Bianchi-chan, Dino-san, estaré bien no se preocupen, podrían decirle a los demás que no me molesten hasta mañana es que deseo descansar"

"Está bien", respondió aun con preocupación la joven peli rosa, mientras era abrazada en forma de despedida por la castaña

"Segura Haru-chan?", pregunto aun dudoso el joven rubio, no se preocupe Dino-san hasta mañana se despidió también con un abrazo del joven de ojos avellana, lo que provoco un tremendo sonrojo por parte del chico

"Bien nos vemos mañana", esas fueron las últimas palabras de la castaña les dio con una pequeña sonrisa , mientras emprendía marcha rumbo a las escaleras de la mansión

"Hasta mañana", tanto Dino como Bianchi se despidieron de ella con una ligera sonrisa para regresar a una cara preocupada

"OI y a dónde va la mujer estúpida", preguntó un curiosa Hayato

"Haru-chan se fue a descansar está cansada", Bianchi respondió a la pregunta de sus curioso hermanito

Todos los demás escucharon las palabras del escorpión venenoso y asintieron en acuerdo el que Haru fuera descansar le aria bien

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La joven castaña caminaba con mucho esfuerzo sus energías se estaban disminuyendo por su esfuerzo físico y mental que tuvo que exigirse para verse bien delante de todos tenía los ojos cansados y la mirada algo pálida se veía un poco enferma quien dice que alguien no puede enfermarse de amor?

Estaba por subir las escalera principales, pero se detuvo cuando escucho los murmullos de los invitados

"No sabía que el futuro decimo tuviera novia, que envidia",

"Es una lástima era un buen partido",

"si pero después de todo sería raro que no tuviera novia con esa cara",

"Si tienes razón", hablaban en susurros y risas las invitadas,

"además esa jovencita es muy bonita sí parece un ángel",

" si es verdad las más bonitas siempre se llevan a los mejores "

eso provoco que todas su fuerzas que le quedaran desaparecieran ya no podía dar una buena cara, de repente el aire que rodeaba la mansión le pereció pesado y asfixiante no podía estar hay ni un minuto y mucho menos en su habitación, volteo la mirada de regreso a los invitados y vio a Tsuna-san que había dejado de bailar y tenía sostenida de la cintura a Kyoko mientras mantenía una linda sonrisa y conversaba con los invitados,

quería en verdad llorara, se bajó lentamente de las escaleras empezó a caminar lejos del salón y se dirigió hacia los jardines de la mansión tal vez un poco de aire fresco le harían sentir mejor

caminaba con lentitud por los hermoso jardines de Timoteo-san ya no había ningún invitados en la parte de afuera de la mansión todos disfrutaban adentro del salón entretenidas conversaciones, además de que las personas principales de la fiesta estaban adentro

Es mejor así, pensó para sus adentros la castaña no quería que la vieran de repente armando un alboroto por no parar sus quejidos será muchas molestias y vergüenza que ella no podría evitar, camino con lentitud por los arbustos adentrándose en la parte más profunda y lejana del extenso jardín que parecía un pequeño bosque, ella sabía cada rincón de ese hermoso jardín que tanto le gustaba y había un lugar en particular que le encantaba donde podía descansar y estar tranquila sin que nadie la encuentre era como su fuerte donde podía protegerse, se adentró en un laberinto creado por arbustos y rosales de rosas rojas, había pasado gran parte de su tiempo en ese laberinto y ella sabía exactamente a donde ir sin perderse camino observando cada parte de los rosales que se mostraban esplendorosos a su vista y son rio un poco prosiguió su caminata ya quería llegar al centro de aquel laberinto donde había un pequeño quiosco donde se mostraba principalmente la hermosa vista de ese lugar podía ver las flore más hermosas y exóticas que nunca había visto en su vida podría relajarse, admirar la hermosa luna y… "QUE ASES AQUÍ?"

"HE?", salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz fuerte y profunda, fijo su vista en dirección dónde provenía la voz, sus ojos achocolatados tristes cambiaron de expresión a una de sombro al toparse con una mirada rijosa y hoy por segunda vez su mirada se conectó con la del líder Varia que se encontraba sentado como gran seño en el lugar donde ella tenía planeado llorara hasta donde pidiera su corazón

"TE VUELBO A RREPETIR QUE ASES AQUÍ BASURA QUE ACCASO ERES RETRASADA", respondió con voz enojada Xanxuns debido que aún no se encontraba de buen humor

"¡HAHI! ha..ru.. no…es…retra….sada", respondió nerviosamente la joven castaña al estar sola un de los hombres más peligrosos de toda la mafia y que era conocido no precisamente por su amabilidad y sin querer se dio cuenta que hablo en tercera persona, había dejado de hablar de esa manera tan peculiar con su único objetivo de madurar y que Tsuna-san notara sus cabios que para colmo nunca noto

"OE, TU CONSTESTA BASURA"

"he….to…. usted que …..hace….. aquí….", contesto después de salir de sus pensamientos la castaña que estaba aún más nerviosa por la mirada de ira iracunda que le daba el líder Varia

Haru sentía un poco de miedo pero avía pasado por muchas cosas como para demostrarle su temor y ser presa fácil , pero no podía negar que por alguna razón sentía muchos nervios estar cerca de esa persona, ignorando todo pronóstico la chica camino lentamente hacia él y sesentón al otro extremo del quiosco

Xanxuns alzo un ceja interrogante al ver a la mocosa que hace un rato se había topado en la fiesta iba valientemente en su dirección y se sentaba cerca de él, "acaso estaba loca o era estúpidamente ingenua si pensaba que no le iba a ser nada"

"Mocosa acaso quieres que te mate respondió con voz más tranquila" y pero no dejaba de sonar molesta

"No quiero que me mates pero no quiero regresar a la fiesta puedo quedarme aquí?", pregunto con cansancio y abatimiento, pero aun con nerviosismo la castaña de ojos achocolatados

El fijo su mirada escarlata, en la pequeña chica parecía enferma se veía algo pálida, en realidad no le importaba pero lo que le molestaba es que viniera a interrumpir su momento de descanso, había venido a este lugar a descansar y bajar su ira ya que no quería que empezaran a joderle de causar destrozo, suficiente tenía con soportar que sus comandantes lo vigilaran, acosos de mafioso y demás mujeres, tener que soportar la presencia de Timoteo Vongola, para que viniera una mocosa a interrumpir su sueño

"Quiere que te pegue un tiro?", su voz sonó más amenazadora

Haru vio los ojos rojos de enojo del hombre que la miraban como si fuera la peste, " genial no tenía ni idea cómo se metió en esta locura en provocar a un hombre salvaje que con poco podría matar y para rematar este no era su día primero estaba feliz con la fiesta y declararse a su amor a Tsuna-san que al final la rechazo sin intención y se confesó a su mejor amiga es como si le hubiera dado una patada directa hacia su corazón, acaso soy una estúpida", se preguntó para sus adentros la joven

"¡OE TU ME ESTAS IGNORANDO ESCORIA!", Xanxus resoplo con furia muestras golpeaba con su mano una de las vigas de madera de la construcción del pequeño quiosco, al ver que la mocosa lo ignoraba y no contestaba sus preguntas

"Hahi Ha….ru…lo….sien….te…", se disculpó algo perturbadora la castaña por la manera en que se comportó el hombre moreno, valla en definitiva él es extremadamente violento, piensa con asombro la joven castaña

"LARGATE", no fue una sugerencia más bien una orden que le dio el líder Varia

Haru se tensó por la manera brusca en que le gritaba y las palabras groseras que salían de su boca, lo miro detenidamente con los nervios un poco más calmados pudo contemplarlo de cerca más de lo que había visto en la fiesta en verdad era un hombre muy atractivo los rayos de la luna asían resplandecer esa mirada escarlata, el aún mantenía el ceño fruncido y la miraba ferozmente eso la asustaba pero podía controlarlo ya había sentido auras poderosas y miradas de muerte como para asustarse completamente por la forma en que la trataba el hombre Varia, vio en sus ojos frustración, enojo e ira, pero sobre todo tristeza y nostalgia en definitiva sus ojos despedían sentimientos muy intensos que lograron hipnotizarla y no despegar su mirada de ella

Xanxuns en definitiva estaba furioso esa mocosa no lo estaba obedeciendo, esa idiota estaba tanteando su suerte si no fuera porque estaba en esta estúpida mansión ya la hubiera balaceado, no lo hacía porque podría llamaría la atención de los demás y empezarían a molestarlo, aunque lo estaba reconsiderando después de todo esa mocosa pertenecía al grupo de la escoria, si la mataba podría disfrutar en a ser enojar al estúpido mocoso

El paso su mirada arrogante y molesta en la pequeña figura que estaba sentada frente a él, ella parecía muy con centrada en mirarlo como si tratara da analizarlo sentía un poco de miedo y temor a su mirada y a sus amenazas, al igual un poco de nerviosismo pero aun así se mostraba valientemente en estar hay

"Pero que mierda era esa mocosa ACASO ERA UNA SUICIDA?", se preguntó con irritación en sus pensamientos Xanxuns

"Oye porque estas triste?", le pregunto la castaña con la mirada opaca y algo perdida

El hombre Varia lajeramente abrió los ojos ante su audaz declaración , "TU QUE MIERDA DICES LARGO SI NO TE VAS TE MATARE INUTIL BASURA", respondió con brusquedad y mucha ira ante su pregunta, mientras tenía una pistola apuntándole

La castaña llano aguanto más ante las declaraciones hirientes de ese desconocido si estuviera en buenas condiciones le cantaría una cuantas verdades pero no ahora ni tenia fuerzas ni para levantarse y pelear estaba agotada por esforzarse mentalmente

"Lo siento pero no puedo irme", fue lo que contesto con abatimiento la castaña

"TU", el hombre se levantó con brusquedad de su lugar y camino con rapidez a donde estaba sentada la joven castaña quien lo miro con un poco de nervios, el la sujeto fuertemente de los brazos provocando un quejido de dolor por parte de la castaña, esto me dejara un moretón pensó adoloridamente la joven

"VETE DE AQUI QUE NO OYES, TU ESTAS PASANDO LA LINEA DE MI PASICENCIA EN VERDADA QUIERES QUE TE MATE INUTI ESCORIA", le grito con toda potencia Xanxus

No sabía por qué pero las palabras que le decía le dolían se sentía odiada e inútil, todas las cosas que pasaron ase un rato le llegaron de sopetón golpeando duramente y sin piedad su corazón y sin esperar sus lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus grandes ojos color chocolate, esto era el colmo de una mala broma tanto fue sus esfuerzo por evitar que alguien pudiera verla llorar y para acabar con la persona menos esperada y la viera llorar en vivo y en directa y le gritara un montón de palabras desagradables, cual cuera que estuviera en su lugar ya se hubiera derrumbado

"Yo…lo…si…ento….,lo…siento,….", empezó a llorar en serio y no sabía por qué se estaba disculpando con el maldito bastardo que la hiso llorar

"CALLLATE YA BASURA DEJA DE QUEJARTE", esas fueron un dote más de palabras crueles que se le clavaron al adolorido corazón de la joven

"De….ja…de….insul….tarme.. idiota"

"TU", con esas palabras el hombre perdió todo su auto control le pareció una vena en su cabeza de furia y tobo a la niña del brazo y empezó a tironear con brusquedad de ella para sacarla de hay

"SI NO TEVAS ESCORIA YO MISMO TE SACARE"

Haru se sentía ofendida con la acción de ese hombre histérico que tironeaba de su pobre brazo y noto que en sus piel blanca ya había moretones rojos y morados por la forma brusca de como la había sostenido, había ido a su lugar especial para desahogar su amargura de su corazón roto, para toparse con un ogro gritón y que se atrevía a lastimar a una frágil dama como ella, la tristeza que le invadía poco a poco paso a segundo plano para dar paso a su furia reprimida, ese enojo al saber que Tsuna siempre la vio como amiga y que quería a su amiga, que Kyoko sabía que ella lo quería y aun así la lastimo y se hiso su novia, que sus amigos sabían que no la quería y no le dijeron la dejaron que hiciera ilusiones soñadoras, que su enamorado la rechazo de la manera más cruel sin siquiera saberlo, pero sobre todo a ella por ser una completa estúpida hacer sueños ilusos todo sus sacrificios y esfuerzos por ser más fuerte la hicieron sentir a hora que habían sido en vano y para rematar su miseria este hombre se atrevía a insultarla y lastimarla, su rostro pálido paso a un rojo intenso

"¡SUELTAMEN IDIOTA!", con un grito demandante la joven tironeo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban su brazo fuera del alcance de ese bruto, lo miro con enojo y frustración aun con las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, "¡NO….. NO ME VOY NO MEMOVERE, NO QUIERO VOLVER A LA FIESTA, NO VOLVERE, SI QUERES QUE ME VALLA TENDRA QUE SER SOBRE MI CADAVER, INBECIL INSENSIBLE!", con esas palabras no propias de una dama la joven grito hasta que su garganta empezó a dolerle y empezó a llorar a moco tendido

la paciencia de Xanxus ya se había ido al carajo desde hace mucho, si tantos deseos tenía por morir que así sea, su mirada era oscura y su aura fue tornándose aterradoramente más intensa, saco sus dos pistolas y apunto en dirección a la "¡MALDITA BASURA QUE NO PARABA DE CHILLAR!", ¡ BAM!

"¡HAHI TU DESCRACIADO LE APUNTASTE Y DISPARASTE A HARU!", la castaña le rezongo al maldito que se atrevía a dispararle

"QUE DATE QUIETA BASURA LLORONA PRONTO SERA TU FIN", ¡BAM!, con esa resolución el líder Varia volvió a disiparle a la niña,

"HAHI", la joven exclamo con un poco nervios ese tiro por poco le da

Y así pasaron un buen rato el disparando y ella esquivando, de no ser por su entrenamiento ya hubiera estado muerta en el primer tiro, aunque ya empezaba a cansarse sus movimientos eran más lentos, se sentía muy mal su cuerpo le empezó a ser pesado pero aun así no dejaba de llorar a todo pulmón

Mientras que adentro de la mansión, "oye no escuchas disparos y quejidos?", pregunto una de las invitadas a su amiga

"He? No yo no escucho nada, será tu imaginación"

"Si tienes razón olvídalo", contesto la invitada con una sonrisa sin pensar que en verdad eran disparos de un hombre furioso y quejidos de una chica llorona

El hombre ya se había desesperado sus frustración era cada vez más evidente, "si seguían así iban a llamar la atención de los estúpidos que estaban en la mansión y los comandantes varia lo encontrarían y se le pegarían como lapa, si no lograba que esa INUTIL BASURA se callara lo iban a descubrir", después fijo su vista en la joven que seguía lloriqueando con la mirada en el suelo, emprendió su marcha en dirección asía la niña que no se percató que se acercaba a ella

Haru estaba muy frustrada, enojada, cansada y se sentía enferma, este en definitiva era uno de los días más horrendos de sus joven vida, "OI MOCOSA", salió de sus pensamientos acunado escucho esa molesta y demandante voz " QUE" hablo y alzo la mirada molesta pero todo lo demás callo cuando sintió que unos labios aprisionaba los suyos de manera demandante y brusca, abrió sus ojos completamente y se topó con la mirada escarlata de él, intento zafarse de su agarre pero el solo imponía más fuerza unos pequeños quejidos y gemidos de protesta salieron de su pequeña boca por tratar de separase de el pero el la tomo fuertemente de la nuca e impuso más fuerza de repente sintió algo que quería entrar en su boca y se sonrojo ella sabía lo que era y por ningún motivo iba dejarlo pasar pero sintió que mordía su labio inferior con mucha fuerza asiéndola abrir la boca de dolor y rápida mente metió su lengua en su pequeña cavidad recorrió su interior completamente , esto era demasiado para su joven e ingenua mente la castaña estaba que se moría de vergüenza por la forma en que era besada no era de manera dulce y casta como cuando Tsuna y Kyoko se habían besado, era fuerte, feroz , salvaje y pasional, después de todo Xanxuns no era un hombre de delicadezas,

el hombre moreno se separó de la joven y dijo," ni siquiera eso sabes a ser bien"

la joven que aún se encontraba jadeando por tratar de recuperar el aire que le había robado, rápidamente recupero la furia que tenía intento hablar pero sintió su boca adolorida se tocó su labio inferior y sintió un tremendo dolor "¡ESE DESGRACIADO LA HABIA MORDIDO Y ESTABA SANGRANDO!", esto era lo que le faltaba para rematar su desgracia completa "¡SU PRIMER BESO ROBADO POR UN BRUTO SALVAJE!", de repente sus palabras procesaron en su mente "¡SU PRIMER BESO EL QUE ESPERO DURANTE SU NIÑES SE LO DARIA SU EL AMOR DE SU VIDA Y EN JUVENTU QUE ESPERABA DARSELO A SU AMADO TSUNA-SAN FUE URTADO DE LA MANERA MAS HORRENDA QUE PUDO HABER ESPERADO!", de repente su mirada enojada cambio a una de indignación y empezó a sentir los boca y ojos temblorosos y empezó a llorar de nuevo

el imponente Varia miro con desinterés a la chica que empezaba de nueva cuenta a volver a llorar, volvió a molestarse, pensó que con eso por fin se callaría pero fue malditamente lo contrario empezó a llorar el doble y a quejarse más fuerte

"CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ MOCOSA NO VUELVAS A SER RUIDO CON TUS ESTUPIDOS QUEJIDOS POR QUE EN VERDAD TE PEGARE UN TIRO" , volvió a amenazar a la niña castaña

Al escuchar las palabras del líder Varia, Haru fijo su mirada rabiosa y llorosa en el hombre alto que estaba parado con ímpetu en frente de ella dio dos pasos para llegar a él, apunto con su dedo acusadoramente golpeando el pecho del hombre de mirada intimidante, le valía un reverendo comino si la balaceaba y más, respiro profundamente para ponerlo en su lugar, "¡ESE FUE MI PRIMER BESO, IDIOTA BASTAR...do!", ¡PLAZ!, la joven perdió el conocimiento cayendo en el suelo

Xanxuns veía con poco interés como la pequeña mocosa lloriqueaba con todas su fuerzas y se atrevió a acusarlo e insultarlo estúpidamente para después de ser testigo de cómo perdía el conocimiento y caía al suelo en estado de inconciencia, suspiro con un sonoro y molesto malestar," PERO QUE MIERDA PASABA ESTA NOCHE QUE NADIE QUERIA DAJARLO EN PAZ?"

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**Por fin pude publicar el capítulo cuatro disculpen por la demora, tuve muchos contra tiempos y un montón de tarea por desgracia me cancelaron las vacaciones de este mes y están resolviendo si me nos conceden el mes de agosto para descansar, así que he andado muy ocupada, pero eso si no dejare de escribir tal vez demore un poquito más de la cuenta pero no dejare de publicar capítulos**

**También otro motivo de mi tardanza es que he estado trabajando en otras dos historias que tal vez en uno de estos días llegue a publicar, la primera es de Giotto/Haru se llama Estoy cayendo hacia el amor por ti y la otra es de Tsuna/ Haru se llama Recuperando la luz de un corazón roto, espero que sean de su agrado cuando las publique jejejejeje**

**Respecto al capítulo 4 lo hice aún más largo que la última vez espero no haberlos aburrirlos **

**Este capítulo fue doloroso para Haru pero era necesario tendrá que resignarse al amor de Tsuna y seguir adelante como siempre lo ha hecho y lo hará, después todo nuestra protagonista es fuerte, a lo largo de los capítulos Haru madurara más internamente **

**También puse un posible pretendiente para la joven castaña, y un objetivo de celos de Xanxuns? ustedes que opinan de Dino?**

**También será algo importante la sorpresa que le tienen Reborn y León a Haru que creen que será?**

**Que será el problema que se le presento a Timoteo?**

**Ustedes que les pareció el segundo encuentro de Xanxuns y Haru, lo puse aun un poco brusco y tenso su encuentro después de todo ese hombre no es alguien amable ni mucho menos trataría con delicadeza a una mujer y Haru no se queda atrás no es de la que les guste doblegarse, eso solo logra que sus caracteres choquen con el tiempo su relación será más tranquila pero por ahora apenas se están conociendo y creo que este encuentro solo los volverá más ariscos, después de todo ese beso es la causa de la ira de Haru, como dicen el primer beso de una chica es muy importante y alguien que es una romántica como ella debió haber sido su peor pesadilla, bueno por parte de nuestro protagonista el hiso lo del beso para que se callara después de todo él lo hace para callar los gritos de una mujer cuando están (censurado), aunque esta vez no le resulto **

**Xanxuns es el único que hará que Haru se comporte más infantil debido que él también lo es a su manera y a pesar de ser un adulto, aunque el a veces entra en conflictos violentos por la manera en que Haru puede leer sus sentimientos, lo que le ase reacio a aceptarla **

**¡Bueno mina me despido de ustedes me gustaría que dejaran su opinión respecto al capítulo, los comentarios positivos como criticas serán bien recibidos jejejejeje matane nos vemos en el capítulo 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡HOLA CHICOS ESTOY DE REGRESO LAMENTO EL RETRASO PERO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA CON EL CAPTULO NUMERO 5, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS SON LOS QUE ME SIGUEN ANIMANDO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y LOS QUE ME DIERON ENERGIAS PARA CONTINUAR!**

**Haru/17 años y Xanxus/25años ( con la apariencia de su futuro yo al igual que Varía tendrá su apariencia futura, ya que son más grandes que los jóvenes Vongola )**

**Katekyo hitman reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) , solo los posibles personajes OC y esta historia escrita por mí y otras a futro. Este manga le pertenecen a Akira Amano (gracias por crear esta gran historia sensei ¡). **

**CAPITULO 5 **

El sol empezó a parecer por las altas colinas italianas dando paso al día, los pájaros empezaban a silbar y crear un melodía que logro despertar del profundo sueño a una jovencita castaña

"Mmmmmmmmmm?", Haru exclamo con confusión al no poder divisar su campo de visión

"Dónde estoy?", hablo soñolienta

"HAHI, HAY ME DUELE LA CABEZA", exclamo con un ligero dolor la mientras se sobaba , de repente una serie de recuerdos llegan de sopetón a su mente de lo que sucedió la noche anterior provocando que abriera rápidamente los ojos, "¡ESE IDIOTA!", grito con irritación la joven , "¡HAHI!", …"HAY ME DUELE MI LABIO, ESE PATAN"

Intento levantarse rápidamente pero sintió también dolor y temblor en su cuerpo, después fijo su vista en el sitio en el que se encontraba que era nada más y nada menos que en el jardín, lo que quiso decir que paso toda la noche en estado de inconsciencia en ese lugar a la intemperie, "HAHI, ESE BRUTO ME DEJO ABANDOBADA EN EL JARDIN SIN SIQUIERA TOMOARSE LA DELICADEZA DE AYUDAR A UNA DAMA COMO YO" , siguió con sus reclamos la joven muy indignada que aduras y temblorosas penas pudo levantarse

"Ese….ese…. su….je…..to …. robo…el….primer….be…so…de…Ha..ru", hablo con voz temblorosa casi inaudible mientras salían unas pequeñas lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos achocolatados , "¡NUNCA CREI ODIAR TANTO A ALGUIEN PERO ESE IDIOTA , NO DESEO VERLO NUNCA PERO NUCA EN LO QUE RESTA DE MI VIDA!", hablo con rabia

"¡LO ODIOOO!"

Siguió con sus con sus rabietas al aire libre mientras caminaba torpemente en dirección a la mansión

"Debí haberle dado una buena lección a ese infeliz como se atre"….., pero callo cuando pudo divisar a unos guardias asiendo rondas matutinas por el jardín, "GENIA, SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL, si me vieran que explicación voy a dar?!, una joven con el vestido, cabello, rostro desarreglados, tambaleándose y con un labio partido que creen que pensarían? ", "NO MI INTEGRIDAD NO DEBE SER MANCHADA, NI SIQUIERA SE DEBE PONER EN DUDA, ESE TIPO TODO ESTO ES SU CULPA", gritaba con furia en su mente Haru mientras se ocultaba entre unos rosales para no ser vita por los guardias que asían su recorridos acostumbrados por alrededor de la mansión

Algo bueno es que tenía los conocimientos en que tiempo tomaban cada guardia en cambiar su posición para patrullar el área una ventaja que obtuvo gracias a sus observaciones, eso le daba tiempo para moverse sin ser vista, claro pero quedaba completamente descartado entrar por la puerta principal la gente que trabaja en la casa son muy madrugadoras y deben en ese momento estar ya asiendo sus servicios, Haru suspiro que resignación y cierto fastidio, " todo por culpa de ese ENGREIDO",

Miro en dirección a en donde estaba su habitación era una suerte que dejara siempre la ventana abierta, al igual que era un bono extra la gran enredadera que rodeaba los muros de la mansión y que casualmente pasaba a un lado de su cuarto fácilmente podría subir sin ser vista, pero lo primero debía correr antes de que llegaran a verla

Observo como los guardias se alejaban, se quitó los molestos tacones que no la dejaban caminar y mucho menos le ayudarían a correr, después de todo aun sentía el cuerpo adolorido tomo posición para emprender su carrera, si alguien llegara verla así no sabría que responder, mucho menos a su padre después de todo él era una persona muy aguda y nadie puede mentirle fácilmente, suspiro y cuando noto que los guardias se alejaban corrió lo más veloz que pudo era una buena distancia después de todo los jardines Vongola eran muy extensos, cuando llego rápidamente se ocultó entre los muros la mansión también había cámaras no podía darse el lujo de descuidarse y ser captada por los técnicos de seguridad, fijo su vista en dirección donde otros guardias se acercaban en su dirección se pegó lo más que pudo contra el muro y camino lentamente sin hacer ruido, su vista fijó en la enredadera que estaba en frente de ella, bien solo tenía que subir por la enredadera hasta llegar por la ventana y listo, subió con calma y escalo lentamente, rio internamente y empezó a sonreír esto le parecía una pequeña aventura, "¡ LAS AVENTURAS DE HARU HARU!" (empezó apareciendo un cartel muy gracioso con dibujitos infantiles en presentación y con una musiquita muy graciosa), pero todas fantasías infantiles se destrozaron cuando se acordó del IDIOTA de mirada rojiza, "¡TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA IDIOTA!", hablo con voz fuerte y reclamadora

"Oye escuchaste algo, me pareció oír a alguien?", hablo intrigantemente uno de los guardias

"He yo no escuche nada?" Respondió el otro guardia

Al escuchar las voces de los vigilantes Haru se tapó la boca, y miro asía bajo, al parecer los guardias se pararon justo debajo de ella

"HAHI, TONTA COMO SE TE OCURRE GRITAR EN ESTOS MOMENTOS"

Se quedó quieta a medio camino sin hacer ningún movimiento o sonido, solo podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón por la angustia de ser descubierta de esta manera poco convencional y completamente sospechosa, solo esperaba poder aguantar lo suficiente aún tenía el cuerpo adolorido y entumecido

Al ver que los guardias empezaban alejarse su corazón empezó a regresar a su ritmo normal por poco y sentía que sufriría un infarto

Empezó a subir más aprisa hasta llegar a los ventanales se impulsó y salto aterrizando torpemente, eso estuvo cerca, miro su cuarto empezó a caminar a su interior cansadamente se arrojó a su cama, "¡HA! era el paraíso al contrario del frio y duro suelo donde dormí toda la noche", su cara de satisfacción cambio a una de disgusto por más que quería no estar molesta no podía evitarlo siempre sus pensamientos caían rumbo a ese hombre y su horrendo primer beso, aunque no podía evitar sonrojarse a pesar de tener una mirada molesta esa forma de besar no era para nada inocente….. "PERVERTIDO"

"¡BASTA OLVIDA!", sacudió su cabeza con fuerza tratando de sacudir esos pensamientos

Lentamente se levantó de la cama, "será mejor que tome un baño antes de que alguien quiera buscarme y lleguen a verme así", camino con lentitud rumbo a el baño coloco su ropa en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el cuarto y se metió a la regadera su cuerpo se relajó al sentir el agua tibia, " se siente muy bien", hablo con voz relajante la jovencita castaña, estuvo un buen rato bajo la ducha,

Salió del baño con una toalla al rededor del cuerpo, camino asía el mueble que tenía su ropa, tomo unas prendas de vestir y una vez vestida puso su vista en el espejo vestía un suerte blanco largo que le descubría los hombros dejando ver los tirantes de su blusa roja, unos pantalones de mezclilla con unas zapatillas de piso color rojas y su cabello largo y Cataño que le llegaba hasta la cintura estaba atado en una cola de caballo alta con un listón del mismo color rojo, se veía bien sin rastros de haber hecho un mar de lágrimas anoche y por la interacción de un "IDIOTA" que solo empeoro la situación y que le dejo un lindo recuerdo, una buena marca en su labio miro sus labios intento por todos los medios de ocultar la herida pero no había forma de ocultarla valla que explicación va dar cuando le pregunte suspiro con resignación miro su reflejo y sonrió con tristeza "al menos todo ese tiempo que estuvo refunfuñando no se había acordado de Tsuna y Kyoko, debería agradecer a ese IDIOTA?", suspiro, no sabía cómo afrontar las cosas, camino rumbo hacia la puerta tomo la perilla, cuando estaba lista para abrir, paso algo angustiante por su cabeza, "cuando los viera juntos como una pareja enamorada sería capaz de soportar todo el tiempo eso sin llorar?", se quedó parada un buen tiempo con la mano en la perilla para después soltarla y caminar de regreso a su cama se tumbó sin delicadeza y cerró los ojos esperaría a que alguien la llamara no se sentía aun con energías para ver tales escenas entre Tsuna-san y su mejor amiga

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡BAM!,¡ ZAZ!, ¡PLAZ!," se escucharon fuerte ruidos de disparos y de cosas rompiéndose por todas partes en plena mañana en la mansión Varia,

"¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ESTUPIDO JEFE DEJA DE DISPERARME Y ATIENDE EL MALDITO TELEFONO, NO TIENES MAS OPCION TE GUSTE O NO, TENDRAS QUE HABALR CON EL VIEJO VONGOLA!", grito con fastidio el Comandante de la lluvia a su molesto jefe mientras esquivaba otro balazo

al parecer aún estaba furioso desde ayer en la noche, cuando los comandantes Varia encontraron a su problemático jefe cerca de los jardines, Squalo estaba preparado para decirle unas cuantas cosas y unas cuantas frases bien seleccionadas de su diccionario pero decidió callar al ver al líder Varia se encontraba enojado y terriblemente furioso e irritado, como mecanismo de defensa los demás comandantes guardaron silencio y se alejaron a una distancia considerable de su jefe al sentir sus aura asesina a excepción de uno que se encontraba completamente angustiado por la repentina desaparición de su respetable jefe y no noto la intensidad del aura y la furia molestia que tenía implantada en la cara de Xanxuns

"¡XANXUS-SAMA!", grito el comandante Rayo mientras corría en dirección a su jefe y como una invitación para dispararle

"¡BAMM!", el furioso moreno le disparo justo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente

"¡No molesten escorias o los matare!", hablo con cierta irritación mientras los veía con una mirada filosa a el resto de los comandantes

Después emprendió su marcha en dirección a la limosina, Dimitri el chofer de los Varia que se encontraba conversando muy animadamente con otros conductores al ver a su jefe caminar rumbo en dirección de la limosina se despidió de sus compañeros y corrió rápidamente a abrir la puerta a su señor para que pudiera entrar

Squalo al ver la acción del jefe miro al resto de los integrantes Varia y dijo,"¡ VOIII MIERDA Y AHORA QUE PASO? !"

"Mou~ no sé qué paso, pero el jefe está muy molesto muy pocas veces lo avía visto así ", hablo con cierta integra el comandante del sol

"Lo mejor será no molestarnos o podría matarnos", hablo con voz monótona el comandante de la Niebla

"Ushishishi tenemos que subirnos a la limosina o el jefe nos dejara quien entra primero Ushishishi"

"…."

Todo quedo en silencio, ellos sabían que era suicidio subir a esa limosina, la primera persona que subiera seria el sacrifico y nadie quería hacerlo "¡ XANXUNS-SAMA DONDE ESTA!", grito Levi al momento de despertar y levantarse rápidamente, pero al parecer había una excepción

"Ushishishi el feje ya está en la limosina", y dicho y hecho al escuchar esas palabras Levi salió como de rayo en dirección al lujoso vehículo a verificar que su respetable jefe este en buenas condiciones al abrir una de las puertas de la limosina dio un grito angustioso "¡XANXUS-SAMA ESTA USTED BIEN!", "¡ BAMM!",

"¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR MALDITA ESCORIA!"

salió un disparado desde adentro de la limosina impactando justo al guardián del Rayo que lo arrojo unos cuatros metro lejos y de nueva cuenta quedo en estado de inconsciencia

Squalo suspiro con molestia y pesadez por la completa y muy rutinaria estupidez del comandante Rayo y hablo cansadamente, " voiii subamos a la maldita limosina antes de que el estúpido jefe nos quiera dejar , Bel, Fran, traigan al idiota de Levi "

"Ushishishi primero muerto yo no pienso cargar "esa cosa" soy un príncipe", dijo en disgusto el comandante de la tormenta mientras apuntaba a "esa cosa" que era el comandante del Rayo

"Bel- sempai sea cooperativo yo solo no puedo con "esa cosa", hablo con monotonía el pequeño Varia de la niebla mientras trataba de arrastrar del pie a un Levi que se encontraba boca abajo

"TCH Ushishishi "esa cosa sí que es molesta" dijo en disgusto Belphegor mientras pateaba a Levi para voltearlo mientras que el comandante del Rayo se quejaba de dolor aun inconsciente

"Bel-sempai sea amable con "esa cosa por favor" o lo acusare contra protección de animales, hablo con desinterés Fran

"Ushishishi acaso te crees protector de "esa cosa" estúpida Rana", hablo con burla el comandante de la Tormenta

"No estoy seguro si es un animal o un humano pero esa cosa esta viva Sempai sea misericordioso" , alego con monotonía el comandante de la Niebla

"Ushishishi Yo no quiero ser misericordioso soy un príncipe"

"¡VOIIIIIIII PERO RAYOS ESPERAN IDIOTAS MUEVANSE Y TAIGAN A ESE ESTUPIDO!", grito con fastidio el comandante de la Lluvia

"¡YA VAMOS!", grito con vos desinteresada Fran

"¡CHICOS CUANDO REGRESEMOS LUSSURIA-NEE-CHAN LES DARA UN PREMIO POR SU DURO ESFUERZO!" ~, grito con alegría el comandante del Sol mientras caminaba con Squalo rumbo a la limosina

"¡NO ME INTERESA!", fue el grito que dieron al unisonó Bel y Fran, mientras cada uno tenía agarrado del pie al comandante del Rayo y lo arrastraban contra el duro y frio suelo rumbo a la limosina,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xanxuns estaba en un punto crítico de paciencia después de todo no era un hombre tolerable y mucho menos paciente era por lo general grosero, temperamental y violento cualquier persona que lo conociera sabían perfectamente el difícil carácter de líder Varia por lo que no se atrevan a molestarlo y mucho menos a desafiarlo porque sabían las consecuencias y probablemente no sobrevivirían a su Ira iracunda, pero aun sabiendo todo eso alguien se atrevía a desafiarlo, encararlo e insultarlo y era nada menos que una mocosa que no paraba de lloriquear e insultar, esa mocosa debería agradecer que o haya disparado cuando cayó en estado de inconsciencia porque ganas no le faltaron pero decidió no darle mucha importancia a una basura llorona, aunque no le quitaba la irritabilidad de pasar un momento desagradable con esas inútil escoria " oye porque estas triste?" Al recordar esas palabras su furia aumento tanto que ya no deseaba estar en esta estúpida fiesta quera celebrada para la inútil mocoso de Tsunayoshi Sawada, pero sobre todo tener que encontrarse con el viejo solo lograba tensarlo de furia y resentimiento por lo que deseaba tranquilidad y no ser molestado, pero al parecer sus exigencias no serán cumplidas por los IDIOTAS de los comandantes Varia que no dejaban de parlotear a pesar de sus arbentencias y al parecer requerían de una buena PALIZA para que aprendan de una MIERDA VEZ a no molestarlo

"¡XANXUNS-SAMA ESTA USTED BIEN!" "¡BAMM!", y esas fue la bien respondida respuesta que dio el irritado moreno a la basura que oso a molestarlo

El viaje que duro hasta la mansión Varia estaba rodeado de gran tensión que incluso era sentida por el pobre conductor que tenía crispados los nervios, Dimitri había estado por muchos años al servicio de Varia al igual que algunos trabajadores que se encontraban dando su servicio en la mansión ellos conocían perfectamente el carácter de cada uno de sus señores en especial del líder y sabían cuando estaba enojado por lo general lo expresaba usando su violencia contra los demás comandantes o algunos trabajadores aunque no llegara a matarlos sabía perfectamente controlarse y hasta qué punto podría desquitarse con ellos pero esta vez era completamente diferente el jefe trataba de controlarse eso era mala señal Dimitri lo sabía al igual que los demás comandantes solo había una cosa por la que su jefe se controlaría y eso era que estaba horrorosamente furioso y con la menor provocación sería capaz de explotar como una bomba nuclear y podría incluso herir gravemente a alguien o incluso llegar a matarlo, probablemente destruiría el vehículo que los transportaba , la tensión siguió hasta que por fin llegaron a la mansión y Xanxuns bajo del vehículo rumbo a su habitación, algunos internamente agradecieron internamente el que aun podían seguir vivos, incluso el poder chofer pudo soltar un suspiro al saberse que todavía seguía con vida, Squalo fue directo tras su jefe para verificar que no cometiera al alguna de sus típicas estupideces violentas, al entrar el resto del personal pudieron ver la llagada de los señores pero al ver a su señor principal supieron de inmediato por la cara que tenía que estaba furioso así que rápidamente se apartaron de su camino o si no podrían morir, Xanxus con una cara molesta camino con paso fuerte e impetuoso rumbo a sus aposentos, después le siguió el paso Squalo que lanzaba maldiciones a lo bajo que no era ninguna niñera para cuidar de las tonterías que podría provocar el líder Varia mientras caminaba a paso rápido detrás del jefe, luego apareció el comandante del Sol caminado muy feliz mente tratando de tranquilizar al comandante Squalo, después le seguían los comandantes más jóvenes el de la Tormenta y la Niebla que discutían mientras llevaban al comandante del Rayo a arrastra hasta dejarlo aventado justo en frente de la mansión, retirándose a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras el pobre de Levi seguía quejándose de dolor inconscientemente hasta que sus propios subordinados se lo llevaron al ala médica para ser tratado

En la mañana siguiente, Squalo aún tenía un endemoniado dolor de cabeza no precisamente causado por el estrés sino por los golpes provisionados por el líder Varia cuando le arrojo un montón de porquerías justo en su cabeza, por desgracia el comandante de la Lluvia fue el principal objeto de desquite para la ira irremediable de su feje la noche anterior,

Y ahora justo en la mañana el Capitán de estratega Squalo recibió una llamada muy importante desde las instalaciones más importantes de Vongola y era la persona menos esperada para el Noveno Vongola, "¡ MIERDA SIMPLEMENTE MIERDA!, ayer vivió un infierno total tratando de controlar a su estúpido jefe y aduras penas lo logro y ahora uno de los principales interruptores de su ira llama precisamente para hablar con él ya se imagina que pasara con solo pronunciarle las palabras de Timoteo Vongola a Xanxus ¡MIERDA!", y justo como la imaginación de Squalo se convirtió en una realidad muy cierta, el hombre moreno estaba en el comedor sentado en la silla imperial principal con el resto de los demás comandantes mientras que las personas de servicio colocaban los platos y la comida, suspiro preparándose para lo peor y dichas aquellas palaras Xanxus respondió como se lo esperaba "¡BAMM!", el personal de servicio se espantó ante el acto agresivo de su jefe "¡ESCORIA!, ¡QUIEN TE DIJO QUE QUIERO HABLAR CON ESE VIEJO!" amenazó con una cara de brusca seriedad mientras tenía sus dos pistolas apuntándole directamente, "¡ TU BASURA SIRVEME!", Xanxus retiro una de sus pistolas para apuntarle a uno del personal de servicio en forma de amenaza si no cumplía sus órdenes, el pobre hombre asustado al igual que las mujeres reaccionaron rápidamente, el hombre le sirvió nerviosamente rápido al líder Varia, mientras que el resto a los demás comandantes, Squalo volvió a suspirar resignadamente a lo que venía "voiiiiiii debes hablar con el viejo dice que es importante" "¡BAMM!" esas palabras solo fueron respondidas con otro balazo logrando que el persona corriera despavorido después de haber servido los alimentos, "BASURA QUIEN ERES TU PARA DARME ORDENES" y así siguió la acalorada discusión nadie se atrevía a entrar al comedor, los comandantes hace mucho que se avían retirado de la zona de peligro después de que en una ataque de furia violenta Xanxus había pateado fuertemente la mesa tirando todo lo que había que en ella , solo estaban el comandante Squalo con su acostumbrada terquedad en hacer que su estúpido e infantil jefe cumpliera con sus obligaciones y el líder Varia con su absoluta arrogancia en hacer todo lo contario a lo que se le pedía porque a el nadie le da ordenes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haru querida puedo pasar", después de una hora de descanso Haru escucho unos golpes en su puerta y escucho la voz de su futura madre sonrió Bianchi siempre la cuidaba y se preocupaba mucho por ella era la persona más indicada para ir por ella, la castaña suspiro de alivio y agradecimiento al saber que no fue Kyoko , se levantó y camino asía la puerta al abrirla pudo ver la cara ligeramente preocupada del escorpión venenoso

"Querida estaba preocupada ayer no te sentías bien y habías tardado en bajar todos ya están en el comedor comiendo así que vine a buscarte", comento la peli rosa en preocupación

"Bianchi no te preocupes ya me siento mejor", Haru respondió con una tierna sonrisa, la mujer de ojos verdes cambio su expresión de cierto alivio Haru se veía mejor de lo que esperaba, Bianchi se sentía muy orgullosa de su hija ya que la pequeña castaña era una persona muy fuerte solo esperaba que la tristeza y el dolor de su corazón fuera aliviándose con el tiempo, la mujer joven sonrió en sus pensamientos y se percató de algo , "Haru querida que te paso?", pregunto con curiosidad y preocupación mientras tomaba del mentón a la castaña y miraba la herida que tenía en uno de sus labios

Haru se sorprendió ante la pregunta inesperada y se sonrojo recordando su beso no deseado y empezó a balbucear,"¡ H-a-hi!, b-b-bueno e-es q-que como es-ta-ba os-c-cu-ro m-mi ha-bi-ta-ci-on m-e-ca"i, " rayos no pensé en una excusa sobre mi herida, HAHI, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA IDIOTA", pensó para sus adentros Haru mientras insultaba al bruto hombre moreno que provoco todo esto,

Bianchi noto las reacciones extrañas de su futura hija le parecieron sospechosas pero no siguió insistiendo ya tenía mucho con que cargar no quería presionarla por eso lo dejo pasar,

" bueno hay que tratar esas heridas querida vamos a mi habitación hay tengo un botiquín", está bien Bianchi muchas, gracias no hay de que la mujer sonrió amablemente

al llegar al cuarto de la peli rosa Haru se sentó en la cama mientras que el escorpión traía el botiquín y se sentaba a su lado mientras la curaba, "´porciento me hablo Reborn y dijo que ya estaba en camino", Haru al escuchar eso se sorprendió y luego sonrió por la noticia, "entonces padre ya no tardara en regresar comento en alegría, ¡HAHI!, HAY ME DOLIO", se quejó al mover demasiados sus labios , "querida trata de no mover mucho tu labio, está bien, bueno ya termine de curarte", "gracias" respondió en agradecimiento la castaña, bueno vamos al comedor, está bien

al bajar las escaleras y llegar al comedor Haru vio a la vista a Tsuna que estaba sentado en una de las sillas principales del comedor y a su derecha estaba Gokudera y a su izquierda estaba Kyoko-chan, toma aire y dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de Bianchi quien correspondió la misma acción como apoyo y caminaron al comedor

"HAHI, HOLA MINA", Haru respondió con una enorme sonrisa como siempre la caracterizado tratando de ignorar los actos acaramelados de su amiga Kyoko y Tsuna-san

"¡MUJER ESTUPIDA LLEGAS TARDE!"

"¡HAHI, HARU NO ES NINGUNA ESTUPIDA BAKADERA"!, respondió la castaña al ataque verbal del platinado

"Hayato", Bianchi reprendió a su hermano por la forma nada agradable de dirigirse a Haru y más mientras ella trata de soportar los actos de amor de la nueva pareja enamorada

Y como de costumbre Gokudera ligeramente sintió dolor en su estómago al ver el rostro de su hermana

"Her-ma-na tus ga-fas"

"Oh, los siento Hayato", respondió Bianchi mientras sacaba de su chaqueta negra sus gafas anaranjadas

El guardián de la tormenta sintió alivio al ver que su hermana cubría su rostro y suspiro

Haru se sentó a un lado de Bianchi lo más lejos de Tsuana y Kyoko hasta el otro lado del comedor , trato de ignorar todo lo que hacían, miro a Chrome-chan y Mukuro conversar entre ellos cómodamente en vueltos en su mundo, BAKADERA como siempre discutía con el pequeño Lambo, mientras que Takeshi trataba de tranquilizaros mientras daba sus típicas sonrisas, Hibari estaba lo más alejado de todos con el ceño fruncido tratado de ignorar a todos los herbívoros molesto como solía decir mientras que el pequeño Hibrid estaba posado cómodamente en su cabeza catando como siempre el himno de la escuela Nanimori y Ryohei gritando EXTREMADAMENTE como retando a todos para ver quien come más mientras que su novia Hana trataba de controla el extremo carácter del guardián del sol, mientras Fuuta y I pin platicaban tranquilamente sonrió ligeramente un típico y rutinario día con la famiglia Vongola que como siempre nada normal, hasta que Kyoko decidió hablar con ella

Haru-chan"", la castaña volteo a ver a su amiga y vio cierta angustia en sus ojos suspiro internamente y trato de sonreír como siempre, "si Kyoko-chan?"

"Te sientes mejor?, Ayer nos dijeron que te empezó a doler la cabeza estaba preocupada"

"SIP ya me siento mejor Kyoko-chan no te preocupes", exclamo sonrientemente alegre Haru

"Pero que te ocurrió en tu labio Haru-chan te lastimaste con algo?", argumento la ojimiel al analizar detenidamente la herida recién echa de la joven castaña, Haru ante su comentario soltó un "¡HAHI!" y no hiso más que sonrojarse cosa que llamo la atención a más de uno y de nueva cuenta comenzó a balbucear, "HAHI, HARGG ESTO TENIA QUE PASARME SOLO AMI", comento con frustración para sus adentros

"Ha-ha-bue-no es-que- me-caí- y- por-eso-me-las-ti-me", fue lo único que atino a decir la castaña, "pero ya estoy mejor Bianchi me curo"

Kyoko solo asintió en aprobación al escuchar que su amiga ya había recibido tratamiento a su herida

"Eso es bueno Haru, nos tenías preocupados pero que bueno es que te encuentres mejor", intervino Tsuna con un comentario amable y preocupado mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa después regreso su vista a su novia

Haru pudo darse cuenta que la sonrisa que poseía el joven Vongola era demasiado dichosa, tan resplandeciente pero solo eso era provocado por la presencia de Kyoko, su corazón termino por quebrarse no cabía duda más en su corazón Tsuna-san ama a Kyoko, ya no había hay más que hacer, sintió que no podría mantener más su sonrisa

"Ciaossu", todos voltearon al escuchar la profunda voz y vieron justo al hitman numero uno recargado en la entrada del comedor

"PADRE", Haru hablo con cierto alivio, su padre como siempre salvándola de una situación incómoda, fue lo que alcanzo a declarar la joven de ojos achocolatados mientras le regalaba a Reborn una sonrisa en agradecimiento

"Querido que bueno que volviste", comento Bianchi con una sonrisa llena de felicidad por tener a su amor de regreso después se levantó de su asiento y corrió asía el tomándolo del brazo

"Reborn", se escuchó la voz del joven Vongola dirigirse a él gran hitman, "me dijeron que saliste con el abuelo y los demás chicos por un asunto importante", nos dirás de que trata pregunto con un poco de seriedad y preocupación captado toda la atención de los demás

"Dame-Tsuna se paciente pronto Nono dirá todo con lujo de detalles", fue lo último que respondió el hitman mientras se sentaba en medio de Haru y Bianchi, el ambiente se quedó un poco tenso por saber qué es lo que ocurrió desde ayer a todos se les hiso extraño la repentina desaparición de los ex arcabolenos , Nono Vongola y Reborn debía ser un asunto de extrema gravedad si requería de la presencia de todos ellos, pero para saber el motivo de sus dudas deberán esperar a Timoteo Vongola para aclararles todo

"YO, HOLA MINA" , todo pensamiento serio se desvaneció al escuchar una voz conocida y familiar, todos vieron al hombre joven rubio líder de la famiglia Cavallone junto con su mano derecha Romario aparecer de la nada

"Dino-san", comento con entusiasmo el joven Vongola

"Nosotros también vinimos", apareció tras de el Enma el líder de la famiglia Shimon junto con Adelheid,

"Enma, Adelheid, que alegra es verlos también", exclamo Tsuna con alegría

"Disculpen chicos solo pudimos venir nosotros los demás tenían unos pendientes que realiza"r

"Hmp, si no acabaron con sus obligaciones como miembros de la famiglia Shimon cuando volvamos los PURGARE", hablo con tal seriedad Adelheid que le causo escalofríos a Enma y Tsuna

"Chisco porque no se sientan a desayunar con nosotros", invito Tsuna a Dino, Enma y su compañía los cuales aceptaron gustosos

Dino se sentó al lado de Kyoya alegando que no habían hablado con él ayer en la noche y que quería conversar un rato con el cosa tomo con disgusto el guardián de la nube y lo amenazo de que estuviera alejado de él o lo morderá hasta la muerte cosa que como siempre ignoro sentándose aun lado de el junto a Romario

Enma se sentó a un lado de Takeshi a lo cual Adelheid tomo asiento a un lado de Enma

"ME DA ALEGRIA ESTAR CON USTEDES CHICOS ME ASE RECORDAR LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS CUANDO USTEDES ERAN MAS JOVENES, HA COMO PASA ME CUESTA CREER QUE SE ESTAN CONVIRTIENDO EN ADULTOS", hablo con voz de simpatía el líder Cavallone admirando como habían crecido ya esos niños que había conocido por 4 años, levemente fijo su vista en Haru y sonrió al parecer la joven castaña que se veía en mejores condiciones que ayer, la joven de ojos chocolate fijo su vista en el hombre rubio y sonrió a lo cual Dino respondió con un sonrojo y voltea su mirada a otra parte por su repentina vergüenza y los desbocados latinos que daba su corazón cosa que lo impresión mentalmente nunca se había sentido y comportado así, volvió a fijar su vista en la castaña y se percató de la herida en su labio, lo que su curiosidad y preocupación lo llevaron a preguntarle

"Haru-chan que le paso a tu labio?"

"¡HAHI!", la joven respondió por su repentina pregunta a lo cual la hiso llorar internamente porque esa tonta mordedura en su labio tenía que ser el tema central de conversación?, suspiro para sus adentro últimamente ha estado dando muchos suspiros

Pero salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su padre,

" Haru también quería preguntarte lo mismo paso algo malo?", cuestiono el hitman con su mirada penetrante tratando de analizar el extraño comportamiento de su hija con respecto a esa herida, la pobre castaña sintió la intensidad en la mirada oscura de sus padre, sus ojos negros estaban completamente fijos en su herida como si tratar de descifrar como se la hiso, si llegara enterarse de la verdad que pasaría?, de repente la imaginación de Haru voló hasta ver su padre teniendo una pelea de balazos con el IDIOTA de mirada rojiza y todo el caos y destrucción que podrían provocar a su paso esos dos, ya que para su desgracias esos ese hombre moreno eran muy pero muy peligrosos y más lo era la ira de su padre al saber que su hija fue ultrajada, la pobre cara de joven castaña paso de un color morado de espanto

Dino observo sorprendido al igual que Enma la repentina preocupación del sádico y frio hitman por Haru, preguntándose en su mente que sucedía extramente con ellos?, hasta que la joven interrumpió sus conjeturas cuando se dispuso hablar, "no es nada solo me caí, gracias por preocuparse por mi Dino-san, Reborn-san", agradeciendo con una sonrisa sus atenciones pero aun con nerviosismo ya que su padre no lo tenía del todo convencido su simple respuesta, pero después el hitman decidió no continuar con sus cuestionamientos asía su hija suficiente tenía con Dame-Tsuna, y también otra cosa logro captar su atención Dame-Dino se mostraba muy interesado en Haru no dejaba de mirarla, ya se encargara después de ese mocoso

Las personas colocaron los platos a las personas que faltaban por servirles, una gran variedad de platillos y postres deliciosos fueron puestos ante los ojos de la castaña, Haru tomo un poco de café express que es lo que más le gustaba probar en las mañanas olfateo con anhelo la deliciosa taza de café humeante cosa que tomo como costumbre en los últimos años al vivir con su padre así como otras mañas y comportamientos que tomo de él, Reborn que estaba a su lado también con una taza de un fino y delicioso café sonrió al ver a su hija tomar lo mismo que él y se dispuso a tomar de su delicioso brebaje

Dino aún tenía su vista fija en Haru y Reborn al igual que algunos, sus acciones eran muy parecidas cosa que le asusto al pobre Cavallone y le dio escalofríos a cierto joven Vongola Haru hace un par de años había tomado ciertas características de su tutor espartano así como sus gusto, el pobre castaño que tenía su vista en la pareja que bebía café rezaba a los cielos porque Haru no se convirtiera una sádica espartana como su tutor

La joven Miura después de tomar un poco de su café se sintió más relajada eso siempre la ayudaba a serenarse dio una mirada fugas a Tsuna que sonreía gustoso con las mejillas sonrojadas a Kyoko-chan la cual tenía su atención únicamente en el así como otras parejas, como Ryohei y Hana-chan, Mukuro y Chrome-chan, su padre y madre, y se preguntaba, "así se siente amar y ser correspondido?", sonrió con tristeza mientras miraba brevemente al castaño Vongola,

tenía un camino largo y complicado para superar un amor no correspondido era difícil de olvidar pero no imposible con esa resolución bebió otro sorbo de café para darse ánimos y energías para continuar

"Disculpen la tardanza", Vongola Nono hiso su aparición distrayendo los pensamientos de Haru para mirar al elegante y distinguido líder Vongola que caminada en dirección a ellos

Todos los presentes y se levantaron de sus asientos para dar un saludo cordial a Timoteo Vongola, a lo cual el correspondió, "por favor siéntense", pidió amablemente Timoteo mientras se sentaba en la el otro extremo principal del lujoso comedor, las sirvientas rápidamente atendieron a el señor principal de la mansion,

Veo que nos acompaña el líder de la famiglia Cavallone y Shimon y los demás integrantes de su famiglia comento con simpatía Nono, a lo cual los respectivos líderes respondieron con una sonrisa

"Disculpe los inconvenientes Timoteo Vongola pero tenía deseos de ver a los chicos", respondió con torpeza felicidad Dino Cavallone

"Lamento si importunamos Nono-san es solo que hace mucho que no veo a Tsuna-kun desde que me traslade a Italia y empecé a vivir en la mansión Shimon", respondió apenado Enma

Timoteo sonrió en compresión y respondió respetuosamente como el líder mafioso que era, "descuiden líder Cavallone sé que usted ha estado muy ansioso por ver a Tsunayoshi me alegra saber que lo considera como un hermano y a usted líder Shimon no hay problema después de todo es un gran amigo de mi nieto además que en estos últimos años ha estado muy ocupado con la restauración de su famiglia y el incremento de esta me da alegría saber que ha regresado la gloria a la famiglia Shimon", hablo con voz enorgullecedora Nono al ver a Enma el ultimo descendiente de Shimon Primo

Kotazo Enma se sonrojo ante el alago del líder Vongola, mientras que los demás reían por el pequeño acto de timidez del chico pelirrojo, con los años el joven Shimon tuvo que tomar verdaderamente las riendas de su famiglia lo que lo ayudo a madurar, tener más confianza en sí mismo, ser más fuerte y valiente pero aún seguía conservando ciertas cosas de su yo más joven como su timidez aunque solo lo demostraba más abiertamente cuando estaba con personas de confianza porque si no Adelheid sería capaz de PURGARLO por mostrar un flanco débil a gente desconocida y mostraría debilidad a la famiglia, Enma suspiro para sus adentros en verdad era difícil ser líder de un famiglia mafiosa pero él no era el único en ese barco Dino-san lo acompañaba con los años el líder Shimon y el líder Cavallone entablaron una amista más profunda cuando Enma se mudó a Italia, Dino le dio apoyo al joven pelirrojo convirtiendo su relación amistosa en hermandad considerándose hermanos y ahora que Tsuna también estaba aquí y que pronto compartirían el mismo barco se sintió un poco más cómodo y feliz porque tenía a sus amigos y su famiglia apoyándolo ,

Haru sintió la calidez de su familia cada vez que se reunían siempre había risas y los temas de conversación nunca faltaban pero desde que llego su padre y después Nono-san pudo notar que algo les molestaba, su padre les había dicho que hoy les explicaría el incidente que ocurrió ayer en la noche,

pero lo que no sabía la castaña es cuánto podría cambiar su vida justo en ese mismo instante

¡PLAZZZZZ!,¡ BAMMM!, "¡ VOIIIIIIIIIIII DEJA DE DISPARA Y ROMPER COSAS ESTUPIDO JEFE A ESO NO VINIMOS ! "

"¡CALLATE ESCORIA DONDE ESTA ESE VIEJO!", ordeno con irritación el líder Varia

"¡XANXUS-SAMA, POR FAVOR SEA PASIENTE EL JEFE SE ENCUENTRA DESAYUANDO, EN UN MOMENTO LO ATENDERA!" , trato de tranquilizar nerviosamente uno de los guardias de la misión Vongola al líder Varia

"¡BASURA TU QUIEN ERES PARA DECIRME QUE HACER!", gruño con irritación Xanxus mientras caminaba como todo un rey rumbo al comedor , seguido de un estresado Squalo

"VIEJO DONDE ESTAS", volvió a gruñir el hombre moreno, hasta llegar a la parte de la mansión donde estaba el comedor principal, cuando lo observo a la vista sacos sus pistolas apuntándole, a alertando a los jóvenes mafiosos que estaban presentes levantándose inmediatamente en posición de guardia, la pobre de Haru lo único que pudo hacer fue escupir sus delicioso café por la repentina visitan de una persona no deseada para ella y lo que únicamente pudo hacer fue toser

"¡QUIERO UNA EXPLICACION EL POR QUE ME LLAMASTE CON TANTA MALDITA INSISTENCIA!", siseo con fastidio el líder Varia

"¡VOIIIIIIIIII ESTUPIDO JEFE DEJA DE ARMAR TANTO MALDITO ALBOROTO!", grito reclamadoramente el comandante de la Lluvia a su jefe

"Xanxus", Timoteo suspiro por el descortés comportamiento de su hijo, siempre que se veían terminaban por discutir verbalmente a veces llegando sus peleas físicamente

"Te llame porque se trata de un asunto muy delicado la famiglia está pasando por un momento crítico", fue lo que dijo con seriedad Timoteo al tener fija su vista en Xanxus,

"Creo que es el momento indicado para hablar sobre ese asunto", anuncio con gravedad el líder Vongola para después pasar su vista en el resto de los expectantes, "me gustaría solicitar su ayuda líder Cavallone, líder Shimon", los nombrados levemente se impresionaron por la solicitación de ayuda del líder Vongola debe ser un asunto delicado si Timoteo Nono pedía ayuda a sus aliados

"Por su puesto", fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de Enma y Dino con decisión

"Todos por favor acompáñenme a la sala de juntas", pidió con cortesía Timoteo

"Es necesaria la presencia de las chicas y los niños?", pregunto con seriedad Tsuna al medir la magnitud de la situación que Timoteo está próximo a mostrar

"Si ya que ellos también pertenecen a la famiglia Tsunayoshi deben estar al tanto de la situación"

Tsuna comprendió con esas palabras lo que su abuelo trataba de decir y acepto preocupadamente su petición

"VOIIIII QUE ESPERAN ANDANDO", grito con irritación Squalo

"¡BASURAS! ya terminaron de hablar", bramo Xanxus mientras salía rumbo a la sala de juntas, el líder Varia estuvo a punto de salir cuando se percató de cierta persona que se encontraban en el comedor

Haru noto la mirada escarlata en ella cosa que nadie más noto, tal vez fue el sentido de suspicacia que logro Reborn ser el único en percibir una extraña reacción de su hija a la presencia del hijo arrogante de Timoteo cosa que le resulto sospechosa, la joven castaña trago grueso por la opresión abrumadora que trasmitían esos ojos asía ella, se sintió un poco cohibida pero recupero por su repentina furia que sentía por ese hombre hasta podría decirse que no solo estaba furiosa con el sino que lo odiaba lo miro ceñudamente pero con las mejillas arreboladas por cierta vergüenza y pudor al recordar su beso indecente, en vez de causar una impresión resentida

A los ojos del líder Varia la mocosa daba una apariencia repugnada menté adorable a lo que prefirió ignorar a esa basura sin importancia lanzándole a la castaña una última mirada irritada y mordaz para después no darle importancia y salir desinteresadamente del lugar, cosa que la indigno a la joven castaña "HAHI, COMO SE ATREVE A IGNORAR A HARU SI ESE IDIOTA ME DEBE UNA DISCULPA POR MANCHAR AUNA PURA JOVEN COMO YO", cosa que logro fastidiar a la joven castaña por sus repentinos pensamientos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La tensión en la sala de juntas era irremediablemente tensa, Timoteo Vongola y Reborn se prepararon para dar la noticia a los integrantes de la famiglia y a liados

Nono Vongola empezó a relatar, "hace alrededor de una semana envié a mis guardianes a una revisión del personal y de los nuevos reclutas que acaban de integrarse, preferí que hiciera una revisión más afondo y que dieran un reforzamiento a la seguridad en todas las instalaciones Vongola, pero lo que Coyete descubrió en sus chequeos fue algo completamente inesperado"

"Una fuga de información"

Todos se sorprendieron ante eso

"¡Eso es imposible la CEDEF es la encargada de la seguridad¡", exclamó con asombro y preocupación el guardián de la Tormenta

"Al parecer alguien logro penetrar nuestro sistema desde afuera que es casi imposible esa azaña a menos que las capacidades y los sistemas tecnológicos de ese ladrón sean aún más superiores que el de los Vongola, spanner y Shoichi están tratando de crear un escudo aún más fuerte, lograron rescatar del sistema antes que fuera descubierta por el enemigo información de mayor importancia para los Vongola "

"Visconti está tratando de localizar al culpable han surgido rumores ase unos meses que ha aparecido alguien llamado zanne se desconoce su apariencia ha sido capaz de penetrar los sistemas de seguridad de famiglias más pequeñas, vendiendo la información obtenida al mejor postro todas esas familias que fueron víctimas de sus actos delictivos fueron destruidas o sometidas por otras famiglias que pagaron por esa información"

"Ayer Reborn y yo nos reunimos con Iemitsu,"

"con papa?", Exclamo Tsuna con asombro

"Si él fue quien realizo una investigación y análisis más afondo y nos confirmó por las características en cómo fue hurtada nuestra información que fue Zanne el mismo que ataco el sistema de la CEDEF y no solo eso al parecer introdujeron un virus poderoso que está destruyendo lentamente nuestra red informática pero Verde-san está trabajando en contra de ese virus y buscando una manera de eliminarlo"

"Pero lo peor no eso", respondió con aun más seriedad Timoteo,

"Hay algo más?", Pregunto Takeshi curioso

"Al parecer el verdadero objetivo de Zanne no solo es robar información de Vongola si no destruirla"

"¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!", los jóvenes Vongolas gritaron con preocupación

"¡VIEJO EXPLICATE!", exclamó con molestia Xanxus

"No estamos seguros si la mente maestra de esto sea Zanne o tenga un aliado o simplemente sea un servidor de alguien, pero al parecer el plan de destruir Vongola ya estaba en marcha hace un par de meses, él ha infiltrado hombres suyos por todas las instalaciones del a famiglia cabe la posibilidad que hombres suyos ya estén entre nosotros vigilando y buscando nuestros puntos débiles"

"Como es posible eso Nono-san", pregunto un Gokudera aturdido

"Han estado controlando nuestro sistema pudieron ingresar personal falso en nuestras instalaciones e incluso cabe posibilidad que la gente que apenas ingreso a la famiglia sean parte de su gente"

"Los guardianes han estado haciendo una revisión bajo perfil tanto en personal como en las instalaciones no queremos que se den cuenta que ya los hemos descubierto, tenemos que esforzarnos y buscar una manera de contratacar, puede incluso que esto se transforme en una guerra, los arcobolenos han estado siguiendo bajo las sombras los movimientos de algunas famiglias que hemos tenido enemistades y han dado señal de movimientos sospechosos formando una alianza entre ellas, estamos buscando una conexión entre Zanne y esta alianza al descubrir que alguien desde dentro de Vongola ha estado sacando también información de nosotros aunque no hemos confirmado si son ellos los responsables pero debemos estar alerta "

Todos se pusieron tensos ante la sugerencia de una posible guerra entre Vongola y otras famiglias mafiosas

Haru contemplo en silencio la situación en la que se estaba enfrentado su famiglia se preparó mentalmente para supera cualquier cosa que se presentara en un futuro porque de lo que estaba segura era que los miembros de la famiglia Vongola eran los más fuertes y nunca pero nunca se daban por vencidos esas era la verdadera alma de la famiglia Vongola

"Nosotros tenemos que encontrar al responsable de la fuga de información que se encuentra dentro de Vongola, los arcobolenos se encargaran de informar cual quiere movimientos de esa a lianza, mis guardianes están investigando todas las instalaciones y el personal, la CEDEF es la encargada de reforzar nuestra red informática y buscar a posibles sospechosos, nosotros ya hemos dado un movimiento silenciosamente para bloquear cualquier ataque futuro pero no podemos confiarnos, esta gente probablemente ya sepa nuestros puntos débiles y estén ideando una manera de atacarnos"

"Es por eso que pido su cooperación líder Cavallone, líder Shimon", hablo Nono mientras mantenía su vista fija en los jóvenes líderes mafiosos, "me gustaría que nos informaran de cualquier anomalía que llegaran a descubrir en sus conexiones, es una ventaja para nosotros haberlos descubierto sin que se percataran"

"También debemos buscar un lugar más seguro para mantener a tus amigos a salvo Tsunayoshi"

"A que se refiere Nono-san?", pregunto el joven Vongola

"Si ellos ya tienen información de nosotros es muy probable que estén enterados que tus amigos civiles están instalados en la mansión Vongola buscaran una manera de tomar eso como ventaja no posemos darnos ese lujo, es por eso que debemos mantenerlos seguros"

"Timoteo Vongola, la famiglia Cavallone puede hacerse cargo de cuidar a los chicos"

"La famiglia Shimon también se encuentra a su disposición de los Vongolas creo que es hora de regresar el favor a Tsuna-kun por todo lo que ha hecho por mi"

"Enma, gracias", agradeció de corazón el joven Vongola

" nosotros también podemos proteger de los chicos después de todo también son mis amigos", hablo mientras sonreía Enma

"entonces ya que están al tantos de las cosas y el líder Cavallone y Shimon han ofrecido su ayuda a la famiglia que harás Tsuna?", respondió con seriedad Reborn

el joven castaño proceso todo lo que le habían informado debía tomar las cosas con calma una decisión errónea y todo podría salir mal para la famiglia, también debía pensar en Kyoko-chan y sus amigos, como futuro líder debía tomar las cosas apropiadamente sin temor ni vacilación, Reborn ya le había hecho una pregunta esperando que le contestara debidamente como todo un Vongola

"si Dino-san y Enma-kun aceptaremos su ayuda gustosos", hablo mientras dirigía su sonrisa a joven rubio y pelirrojo, después puso una cara seria y con decisión hablo, "ustedes son los únicos en los que podemos confiar por ahora, mis guardines y yo nos quedaremos en la mansión Vongola no podemos hacer demasiados movimientos podrían sospechar, los demás nos mantendrán informados de cualquier suceso extraño que pueda presentarse, creo que lo más importante por ahora es poner a los demás fuera de peligro"

"me parece bien Tsuanyoshi es un decisión prudente", concedió Timoteo

"Dame- Tsuna estas mejorando", reitero Reborn

"TSK, Y NOSOTROS POR QUE ESTAMOS QUI?, SOLO CON DECIRME ESTO YA SE LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER VIEJO, ME VOY"

"Xanxus"… todavía no te vas es un orden

"Acaso escuche que me estabas ordenando?", pregunto el líder Varia con irritación

"Voiiiiiiiii tranquilízate jefe este no es el momento para pelear", intento protestar el Comandante de la Lluvia

"Tú también quieres que te de un tiro inútil basura", gruño con molestia Xanxus

Los jóvenes Vongola se pusieron atentos a cualquier movimiento que pudiera realizar el líder Varia

Timoteo Vongola suspiro con pesadez su hijo seguía siendo igual de terco y ya se esperaba como iba reaccionar al favor que le pediría

Haru veía todo con asombró e irritación en definitiva el líder Varia para ella era un completo patán e insensible ser que no conoce la caballerosidad ver cómo le habla de la manera descortés a su propio padre

"Solo espera un momento Xanxus", intento tranquilizar Timoteo a su hijo

"TKS", con ese chistado de insolencia el líder Varia se detuvo de cualquier acto de violencia que pudo haberle hecho a Squalo al ver que estuvo a punto de dispararle

"Bien regresando a lo que teníamos por acordar", regreso a la conversación Nono

"Líder Shimon podría encargarse del cuidado de la señorita Kurokawa Hana y la señorita sasagawa Kyoko ya que tiene una relación con el joven Ryohei y Tsunayoshi, debemos tener extremo cuidado en permanecerlas bajo un riguroso cuidado"

"Por supuesto Nono-san respondió Enma"

"Líder Cavallone podría mantener bajo protección al joven Fuuta y la señorita I pin"

"No hay ningún problema Timoteo Vongola"

Todos al escuchar poco a poco las instrucciones de Nono asintieron en acuerdo hasta que

"Xanxus, tendrás bajo tu protección a la señorita Miura Haru"

….

Silencio total

"¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!, c-creo q-que es-cu-che mal No-no-san", hablo con voz nerviosa Haru al creer haber escuchado mal cuando Nono-san le pidió al idiota que cuidara de ella

"Señorita Haru mi hijo se hará cargo de su cuidado puede ser un poco malcriado pero tenga por seguro que estará muy bien"

"¡VIEJO POR QUE YO TENGO QUE CUIDAR DE ESA MOCOSA PIENSAS QUE ME ENCARGARE DE SU PROTECCION ACASO ME CREES UNA NIÑERA?!", exclamó con furia no disimulada el hombre moreno

"Hahi, que grosero además no soy ninguna niña para que me ande cuidando un bastardo pervertido", grito para sus adentro con pesar la joven castaña

"Xanxus esto es una orden "

"¡VIEJO CREES QUE LA SEGUIRE, SI LA DEJAS A MI CUIDADO NO TE GARANTIZO SU SEGURIDAD!"

Reborn al escuchar eso su cara se mostró molesta y una aura oscura en peso a salir de él, al escuchar una posible amenaza hacia su hija, pero antes de que iniciara cualquier acto violento hacia él, Nono intervino

"¡XANXUS NO ME RETES!", exclamó con molestias el líder Vongola

"¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIII DEJA DE BUSCAR PELEA YA NOS DIERON LA ORDEN DE CUIDAR DE LA MOCOSA!"

"Timoteo-san si usted me lo permite yo me encargare del cuidado de Haru-chan", intento razonar Dino al saber que la chica castaña pudiera estar en manos de un hombre tan peligroso como Xanxus

"agradezco su sugerencia líder Cavallone pero lo más recomendable es mantener a todos por separado así no tenemos mejor oportunidades de no dar un solo paradero sobre los chicos y les sería casi imposible lograr llegar a ellos, descuide Varia es lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener bajo su ala a la señorita Haru"

Dino intento alegar pero al escuchar los motivos de Nono Vongola no tuvo opción más que aceptar aunque no quita que se sienta preocupado por Haru

"Timoteo-san creo que sería mejor buscar a otra persona además Xanxus no se ve muy cómodo con respecto a esto yo intentare buscar otro lugar donde pueda estar segura Haru, intento alegar el joven Vongola "

"Bueno si es lo que la señorita Haru quiere y si no se siente a gusto al quedarse en Varia, aunque en sus condiciones creo que es mejor que se quede con ellos", respondió Timoteo

El joven entendió en significado de condiciones, ya que si el enemigo lograra enterarse de que Haru es hija de Reborn sería un gran problema y ella saldría más perjudicada que los demás,

" Haru, Tsuna hablo hacia a la castaña, no te preocupes solo no aceptes ir con Xanxus es muy peligroso para ti, no podrás soportar mucho tiempo con ellos, es mejor buscar a alguien más para que puedan cuidar de ti, intentare hablar con Uni cuando vuelva de Roma estoy seguro que ella podrá ayudarnos, "

"o tal vez"…"Tsuna-san", Haru hablo con voz tranquila, pero Tsuna no la escucho, "no te preocupes Haru yo veré donde podrás estar segu"…."¡TSUNA!", Haru exclamó con fastidio cosa que logro impresionar el joven Vongola ya que Haru nunca le había gritado,

la joven castaña otra vez se sintió inútil, sintió que a los ojos del propio Tsuna-san era una carga, aun cuando aprendió ella misma a protegerse, y ser más fuerte mentalmente, se sintió herida al ver que Tsuna-san nunca pudo ver más allá de Kyoko y no pudo descubrir a la verdadera Haru, aunque no se iba a hundir por eso, si Tsuna –san no podía verla como es en realidad, ella misma le aria saber que ya no era la Haru del pasado y le demostraría a todos que tan fuerte y valiente era, con un suspiro miro al joven castaño y le sonrió

"no te preocupes Tsuna-san voy a aceptar la sugerencia de Nono-san voy a estar bien"

"pero Har"…. "¡HAHI!, ya he tomado mi decisión no voy a cambiarla sabes lo terca que soy", le dedico una sonrisa completamente alegre y picara mientras le guiñaba un ojo,

"esta bien si esa es tu decisión", hablo un poco aturdido Tsuna al ver que Haru lo había enfrentado, en el pasado la joven castaña hubiera aceptado gustosa cualquier cosa que el joven Vongola le hubiera pedido sin protesta alguna pero esta Haru sabia pelear y pensar por sus decisiones y no se doblaría ante nadie ni siquiera a Tsuna si iban contra su voluntad

"¡MUJER ESTUPIDA HAZLE CASO AL DECIMO ES PELIGROSO ESTAR CON ESOS SUJETOS!", exclamó exasperado el guardián de la Tormenta

"¡HAHI, YA TOME UNA DECISON NO ME HARAS CAMBAR DE OPINION BAKDERA!"

"¡QUE DIJISTE MUJER!"

"MA,MA,MA, tranquilos chicos", intento calmar las aguas el guardián de la Lluvia

Los jóvenes Vongola empezaron a formar alboroto, mientras que Kyoya desinteresadamente y cierta molestia veía discutir a los chicos más jóvenes que él, si esto seguía el mismo se encargaría de morderlos hasta la muerte

Pero las discusiones cesaron cuando el guardián de la Niebla se dispuso hablar

"Kufufu si Haru ha decidido no podemos hacer nada Tsunayoshi", hablo con burla el guardián de la niebla al ver aun aturdido Tsuna al ver como la pequeña Haru se le revelaba al sobreprotector joven Vongola

"Kufufu al parecer la pequeña Haru ya está entrando en esa etapa de rebeldía oto-san " dijo Mukuro con burla refiriéndose a Tsuna, "deja a Haru hacer lo que desee ya no es una niña"

"Hahi, mukuro-san por supuesto que no soy una niña, descuiden ya tome mi decisión y no voy a cambiarla, dijo Haru con determinación", mientras inflaba sus mejilla en un puchero demasiado infantil

El pobre Tsuna volvió suspirar al parecer no había más opción, entonces si esta es tu decisión final Haru no tengo más opción que respetarla hablo con resignación el joven castaño

"Hahi no te preocupes Tsuna-san no habrá ningún problema", si querer volteo a ver dónde estaban los dos hombres Varia que tenían una cara de muerte y precisamente esas miradas estaban dirigidas a ella

Haru trago grueso

"HAHI, PORDIOS LO OLVIDE…. NO DEBIA ESTAR CERCA DEL PATAN VERVERTIDO, HAHI YA DEJE QUE SI, AHORA QUE HAGO, HARU ERES UNA TONTA , TONTA", exclamó con pánico la joven castaña

"Haru-chan vas estar bien con ellos, hablo con preocupación Kyoko"

"Hahi, s-si voy e-estar bien Kyoko-chan jajajaja", hablo con alegría nerviosa Haru

"Segura Haru-chan", pregunto una preocupada Chrome

"Si es tu decisión Haru cuídate si", recomendó Hana

"Sip voy a estar bien", no se preocupen chicas

"Si no hay ningún inconveniente más este mismo día deberán irse con sus respectivos protectores,"

"Tan pronto", exclamo Kyoko con sorpresa y preocupación

Haru también mostro una cara con sorpresa y los chicos no se quedaron atrás

"Debemos tomar la mayor ventaja de esto entre más pronto estén en un lugar seguro nosotros crearemos un mejor contraataque"

Xanxus despedía un aura de completa molestia, "maltita sea el viejo intentaba pudrirle la vida, acaso era una niñera de esa ¡BASURA LLORONA"!, esa misma insignificante mocosa que le estuvo fastidiando la noche anterior, en verdad esto era una mierda de fastidio,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haru se encontraba en su cuarto empacando sus pertenencias ese mismo día debía irse a la mansión Varia, estaba totalmente perturbada, nerviosa y enojada, era una tonta, no era una gran idiota suspiro hubiera aceptado la ayuda de Tsuna-san con respeto a donde debería alojarse en vez de quedarse con el pervertido pero su orgullo fue más fuerte que cualquier cosa, a no tenía que pelear pero eso era una parte de ella que no podía quitarse su terquedad no sabía si era un virtud o un defecto siempre la ayudaba en decisiones difíciles o en verdad le provocaba meterse en verdaderos problemas, volvió a suspirar esta vez la metió en un auténtico problema y ahora como va salir de esto, tenía que estar un largo tiempo viviendo entre peligrosos asesinos, no le quedaba de otra U-U

"Haru puedo entrar", se escuchó la voz de Bianchi

"adelante"

la mujer joven se acercó a su hija mientras tenia pintada en su cara preocupación, "Haru querida estas segura de quedarte en Varia, si buscamos otro lugar", intento convencer el escorpión a su hija sabía que Haru era fuerte lo suficiente para darle pela a esos asesinos o más pero como toda madre quien no se preocupan por sus hijos

"estaré bien madre no te preocupes", intento tranquilizar los nervios maternales de la mujer peli rosa

"note preocupes Bianchi después de todo Haru es nuestra hija", se escuchó una voz fuerte y profunda justo en frente de la entrada de la habitación de Haru

"Ciaossu"

"Cariño"

"Padre"

"Haru", el hitman se acercó a su hija coloco una de sus manos en su cabellera castaña y la revolvió un poco, "vas a estar bien sé que podrás superar esto verdad?", Reborn hablo con desafío mientras le sonreía retadoramente , el sabia donde presionar para de volverle el ánimo a su hija, Haru ligeramente abrió sus ojos ante la insinuación de un desafío lo sabía su padre sabia como devolverle el ánimo,

él hitman y Timoteo habían acordado en que el líder Varia se haría cargo de la castaña Nono había ofrecido su ayuda para el cuidado de su hija y el confiaba en que su hijo sería el más adecuado en la tarea aunque el hitman lo pensó detenidamente ese mocoso no le agradaba en nada y ahora menos en la forma en que amenazo a su hija pero confiaría en la decisión del líder Vongola

"Por su puesto padre podre con ellos", fue lo que respondió Haru con voz victoriosa

"¡PREPARETE PERVERTIDO POR QUE NO PERMITIRE, PERDER ANTE TI!", afirmo Haru entre las olas de sus pensamientos

Su padre continuo hablando a la joven castaña, "sé que te gustaría ayudar a la famiglia de otra manera Haru, que el esfuerzo en tus entrenamientos han sido con el único propósito de proteger a la famiglia Vongola, pero por el momento no es posible no sabemos qué clase de enemigo nos asecha y sería muy riesgoso", el hitman coloco una mirada seria a su hija, "pero si las circunstancias lo ameritan no dudes en usar tus habilidades para protegerte o proteger a otros entendiste", al parecer el momento estaba llegando para Haru de envolverse en el mundo de la mafia

"si padre", fue lo único que pudo contestar Haru con cierto asombro

si él le estaba dando permiso a usar su poder quiere decir que las circunstancias puedes ser verdaderamente riesgosas, ya que el hitman siempre se encontró receloso en incluirla activamente en la mafia siempre busco la manera en que la castaña viviera cómoda y tranquilamente pero estaban conscientes que tarde o temprano ella tenía que integrarse a mundo mafioso y al parecer Reborn de algún un modo se lo había permitido solo en caso de extrema gravedad

Bianchi coloco una cara seria al escuchar al hitman decir esa palabras pero entendía perfectamente bien, todo era por la seguridad de Haru, lo único que podía hacer era apoyar a su cariño y darle fuerzas a su hija para seguir adelante

El hitman repentinamente cambio su expresión de una de total seriedad a una feliz

"Por cierto Haru no te hemos dado tu presente León y yo, quieres verlo?"

"¡Hahi!", en serio, hablo con alegría la joven castaña

"Por supuesto sígueme", el hitman hablo entretenidamente

"Bianchi", en un momento volveremos, hablo el hitman con buen ánimo

"Madre no tardaremos", contesto Haru muy motivada por la palabra "regalo"

El escorpión venenoso sonrió a los dos integrantes de su futura familia, "¡HA!, Haru en definitiva le encantara más que un presente diría que es un nuevo lazo, no?", alabo con alegría interrogativa la joven mujer peli-rosa en sus pensamientos al saber las raíces del misterioso regalo del hitman

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haru había seguido a su padre hasta su despacho el hitman que tenía a León sobre su sobrero fedora se había acercado a su escritorio tomando de hay un hermoso cofre de madera con preciosas decoraciones talladas en él, Haru se quedó maravillada por la belleza del objeto

" Es maravillosos ese es mi regalo?, padre"

El Hitman sonrió al ver la alegría de su hija después hablo, " lo maravilloso no es el cofre Haru es lo que tiene dentro tu regalo de León y mío ", respondió el hitman mientras miraba a león y después ponía su vista en su hija, Reborn se dispuso abrir el cofre

Haru al ver lo que había en su interior abrió los ojos y su expresión cambio a una de gran asombro

"Es…. Un huevo",

fue lo que dijo aun impresionada Haru, pero sabía que no era cualquier huevo, era pequeño más que un huevo normal pero tenía un bonito color amarillo con destellos chispeantes rayando casi a dorado en definitiva no era un huevo normal

"Es…..el hijo de León"

"He?!"

El hitman sonrió ante el sobresalto de su hija, después puso su vista en su compañero camaleón que se había colocado en su hombro y sonrió

"Veras Haru León no es un camaleón normal "

"Si lose perfectamente bien padre, después todo León-chan hace cosas extraordinarias que un camaleón normal no podría hacer"

"asi es León tiene la capacidad de procrearse el solo, él es único en su tipo"

"increíble León-chan es asombroso, pude ser un padre y una madre", hablo la castaña aun asombrada

"Es verdad, ciertamente los orígenes de la especie de León son un completo misterio hasta donde yo sé León era el único de su especie cuando lo encontré hace ya muchos años"

"Lo encontraste?", pregunto con curiosidad la castaña

"Si cuando nos convertimos en arcobolenos ellos llegaron a nosotros misteriosamente"

"A ellos, también te refiere a los compañeros de mis tíos?", La castaña hablo con asombro refiriéndose a los compañeros animales de los arcobolenos

"si"

"Después de todo ellos no son lo que aparentan poseen poderes y habilidades asombrosas relacionadas con las llamas de cada arcoboleno"

"Han sido nuestros compañeros por muchos años, con ellos hemos vivido muchas aventuras, momentos gratos, tristes, son un gran apoyo, nuestros mejores confidentes y amigos a los cuales podemos confiar sin dudar "

"León es un gran amigo para mí y con el cual puedo contar en los buenos y malos momentos que he vivido en el trascurso de mi vida "

"Por eso León y yo tomamos la decisión de que podrías ser la compañera y amiga ideal de su hijo, eres la más adecuada sé que serán amigos inseparables después de todo León confía plenamente en ti "

"Que dices?"

Haru mira con alegría y sorpresa a León al saber que él le había confiado a ella lo más importante para él su hijo

"m-muchas gracias por confiar en mi León-chan, padre no los de fraudare, cuidare bien de él", respondió Haru muy alegre

"Esta bien que cuide de el todavía que es un huevo?" , respondió preocupada Haru

"No habrá ningún problema Haru solo debes ser cuidadosa, a partir de ahora será una madre y amiga para el después de todo el ya pertenece a la famiglia", respondió el hitman con una sonrisa mientras entregaba en cofre a Haru

La joven castaña veía con gran sentimiento el presente de León y Reborn era lo mejor que podían darle un amigo

"hahi", " por cierto que es un chico o una chica?"

"Eso es un misterio", fue lo que dijo el hitman, "pero nosotros estamos muy impacientes por saber no es así León", hablo el hitman mientras miraba a su amigo el cual asintió en acuerdo

"También te sedemos el nombre cuando nazca"

"¡Hahi , e-enserio!"

"Si, después de todo, yo fui quien quien le puso nombre a León el me cedió ese gran privilegio y él ahora te sede el nombre de su hijo"

"gracias León-chan "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todos se empezaban a reunir en la salida principal de la gran mansión Vongola, para despedir a los amigos se irían por un tiempo

Lambo trataba de contener las lágrimas, ya que el como guardián de Rayo debía cumplir su deber y estar al lado de los guardianes y de su líder no podía comportarse como un niño llorón, pero cuando vio a Futa y I pin con sus maletas, se soltó a llorar

"¡WHAAAAAAAAAA!,¡LOS ESTRAÑARE MUCHO CHICOS!, ¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, lloriqueaba Lambo mientras abrazaba a sus amigos quienes regresaron el abrazo

"Nos volveremos a ver pronto Lambo ya verás", respondió en una sonrisa tranquilizadora Futa

"¡VACA ESTUPIDA DEJA DE LLORIQUEAR!"

"¡CALLATE BAKADERA!, ¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII QUE ALGUIEN CALLE A ESE MOCOSO!"

"Ma,ma, tranquilos Gokudera, Squalo"

"Lambo no llores pronto volverán tranquilo", hablo tranquilizadoramente Takeshi

"Volveremos pronto pórtate bien Lambo", hablo I pin con una sonrisa

mientras Kyoko Y Hana se estaban despidiendo de los de más chicos

"¡CUIDENSE AL EXTREMO CHICAS!"

"Oni-chan no te preocupes voy a estar bien"

"Ryohei, estaremos bien, cuídate si", sugirió su novia Hana con cierta preocupación

"Cuidante mucho oni-chan"

"¡NO SE PREOCUPEN AL EXTREMO VOY A ESTAR BIEN!"

"Kyoko-chan", la mencionada volteo a ver a su novio

"Tsun-kun, "

"No te preocupes vamos a estar bien, confía en nosotros, Enma cuidara bien de ti, al igual que Dino de los chicos, ya verás que solucionares las cosas y podrás estar tranquila, de acuerdo", hablo Tsuna con una sonrisa

"Si Tsun-kun ten mucho cuidado si",

"Por cierto donde esta Haru-chan, ya debió haber estado aquí hace mucho, me preocupa que se vaya con ese hombre", halo Kyoko con voz preocupada al saber que su amiga estará un tiempo al lado de esas personas peligrosas

"Kyoko-chan Haru va estar bien Nono-san nos garantizó su seguridad"

"Pero aun no me deja de preocupar", respondió la chica de ojos miel mientras miraba la puerta principal esperando a que su amiga apareciera

"Yo también estoy preocupado", hablo Tsuna es sus pensamientos sabiendo que Haru estaría con personas peligrosas

Después fijo su vista en el resto y pregunto

"Y Xanxus?"

"Voiiiiiiiiiiiiii él está hablando con el viejo Vongola, crees que está contento al saber que Varia será niñera de una mocosa?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanto el líder Varia Y el líder Vongola se encontraban en una calurosa discusión en la oficina principal de Noveno

"¡VIEJO POR QUE TENGO QUE CUIDAR DE UNA BASURA!" , hablo en disgusto el líder Varia

"Xanxus te di una orden no pienso cambiarla", hablo con rostro serio el líder Vongola,

El hombre moreno estaba realmente furioso desde que conoció a esa mocosa todo se volvió una completa mierda en verdad querían fastidiarle la existencia

"Hijo"

"NO ME LLAMES HIJO", vocifero el líder Varia con furia implantada en sus ojos escarlata

Timoteo antes sus palabras sintió una opresión en su corazón, ya no podían ser como los viejos tiempos cuando Xanxus era un niño y lo miraba con admiración diciéndole que se volvería alguien digno como el para la famiglia Vongola, pero desde que se enteró que no era su hijo todo cambio, los sentimientos de su hijo, se sintió traicionado y fue creciendo un gran resentimiento en su corazón que lo segaba de cualquier cosa que Timoteo quisiera demostrar su amor por él , Xanxus ya no creía en el ya no lo veía como un padre y eso es lo que más le dolía a él, será acaso demasiado tarde para ellos ser padre e hijo otra vez?

El líder Vongola suspiro, y miro a su hijo, "es mi decisión final Xanxus te aras cargo de la señorita Miura Haru", espero que ella sea tratada educadamente por los demás integrantes de Varia

"¡TKS!", el joven hombre de mirada escarlata chisto y si permiso del líder Vongola se retiró azotando la puerta después de salir

Timoteo Vongola, volvió a suspirar se levantó de sus asiento y miro por la ventana a los jóvenes Vogolas, que se reunieron para despedir a sus amigos y a los líderes de la famiglia Cavallone y Shimon

"Espero no causarle ningún inconveniente señorita Haru", pensó para sus adentros Nono

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haru caminaba junto a sus padre rumbo a la salida donde la esperaban para partir, sintió tristeza al sentirse separada de su familia, pero sabía que era lo mejor después de todo pronto se volverían a encontrar, apretó fuertemente el cofre que estaba entre sus brazos y sonrió al menos no estaría sola un nuevo amigo la acompañaba

"HAHI", exclamo de susto al ser interrumpidos sus pensamientos por un fuerte ruido

Al poner su vista al frente vio al patán de Varia azotar la puerta del despacho de Nono-san

Xanxus al escuchar ese insoportable y conocido chillido, fijo su mirada filosa y furiosa en la castaña, la cual se sorprendió y también frunció el ceño es respuesta

"Basura", dicho eso hacía la castaña emprendió su marcha fuera de la vista de las tres personas

Tanto Reborn como Bianchi mostraron enojo ante el insulto de ese sujeto, y la madre estaba por sacar una de sus pasiones venenosas y arrojársela al líder Varia y Reborn apuntándole con León-chan transformado en pistola hasta que …. "¡ HAHI!"

"Padre, madre, León-chan no", Haru se colocó al frente para evitar que su familia cometieran asesinato contra el idiota hijo de Nono-san aunque por dentro deseaba que lo hicieran

Los mencionados recuperaron la compostura

"Ese mocoso", Reborn susurro con voz tétrica que provoco a Haru tener los pelos de punta

"Ese hombre no es un caballero, que desagradable", Bianchi hablo con el ceño aún más profundo

Mientras que León asentía en acuerdo a los comentarios del escorpión

Haru estuvo de acuerdo y miro a su familia que despedía un aura tétrica que iba directamente al líder Varia , la joven castaña concluyo que su familia odiaba de corazón a ese patán

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La castaña al salir de la mansión Vongola noto a todos sus amigos que ya estaban ahí listos para partir y otros despidiéndose sonrió y se acercó a ellos

"Haru-chan", las chicas se acercaron a su amiga

"Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan, Hana-chan"

"Nosotros ya estamos por partir pero queríamos despedirnos de ti cuídate", hablo Kyoko con ojos preocupados

"Estaré bien Kyoko-chan no te preocupes"

"Mas te vale entendiste Haru", remato Hana

"Sip está bien"

"c-cui-da-te m-mu-cho H-Ha-ru-chan"

"estaré bien Chrome-chan "

tanto Hana como Kyoko subieron a las respectiva limosina de los líder Shimon,

"H-Haru, ten micho cuidado, hasta luego, se despidió Enma"

"Estaré bien descuida Enma-san, gracias"

"Haru Si esos hombres se portan descortésmente contigo llámame me encargaré de ellos los PURGARE", dicto con voz autoritaria Adelheid

"Ha-hi, g-gracia por tu p-preocupación A-Adelheid j-ja jaja", rio nerviosamente la joven castaña,

los Shimos terminaron de despedirse subieron a la limosina y emprendieron marcha los demás se despidieron desde lejos

Haru pudo ver a Tsuna que aun miraba aun el camino donde pasaba la limosina hasta perderse , sus ojos se opacaron un poco

"Haru-ne", Futa y Ipin se acercaron a la castaña, abrazándola de improviso

La joven de ojos achocolatados se sorprendió pero correspondió el abraso de sus dos niños, con uno de sus brazos

"Nosotros también nos vamos Haru-ne", nos veremos pronto, exclamo Futa sonriendo amablemente

"Haru-ne cuídese mucho pronto nos volveremos a ver", hablo la jovencita china en despedida

Después de abrazar fuertemente a la castaña corrieron a asía la limosina

"Haru-chan", llamo e líder Cavallone

"Dino-san"

El líder Cavallone cambio su cara de alegría a una de seriedad, Haru-chan estas segura de quedarte en Varia es muy peligro se quieres puedes quedarte conmigo,

"Muchas gracias Dino-san", la joven castaña agradeció el gesto de Dino , pero recordó el desafío que su padre le avía encomendado y ella no se iba a rendir

"Pero me quedare en Varia todo estar bien no se preocupe"

"Segura Haru-chan"

"Estoy muy segura", muchas gracias por su preocupación

El líder Cavallone suspiro Haru era una chica muy terca todos lo sabían cuando se proponía algo no había poder humano que lograra que quitara el dedo del renglón y eso era ahora estar en Varia rodeada de súper asesinos de elite que tal vez estaban algo locos

"El joven rubio suspiro está bien Haru-chan pero si algo pasa no dudes en llamarme ten es mi número telefónico no dudes en llamarme si algo pasa ne?", Dino sonrió mientras le entregab una tarjeta

"Hai descuide Dino-san estaré bien", después la joven de improviso abrazo al joven mafioso y solo logro que el pobre rubio se sonrojara hasta la orejas

Gracias por preocuparse por mi Dino-san, Haru mostro una gran sonrisa mientras se separaba del líder Cavallone

Reborn miro detenidamente las acciones y reacciones de Dame-Dino y no le gustó nada lo que vio ese mocoso de Dame- Dino "acaso pretendía algo con su hija?"

Bianchi noto el disgusto de su prometido después miro a Dino sonrojado mientras veía con cariño a su hija y sonrió, al parecer Haru tenía sus encantos y comenzaba atraer a los chicos ya se imaginaria los celos de padre sobreprotector de Reborn cuando su hija empezará a tener pretendientes después de todo Haru era muy linda y a simple vista cualquiera sabía que sería aún más hermosa cuando creciera, pobre de los chicos que se fijaran en su hija porque Haru tenia un padre que amansara a muerte a cualquiera que se atreva acercarse a ella, y se preguntaba con gran curiosidad quien sería capaz de arrebatarle a Reborn el corazón de su hija y sonrió pobre hombre el que fuera a enfrentarse al hitman número uno

El líder Cavallone subió a duras penas a la limosina porque todavía seguía atontado y sonrojado por la atención cariñosa de Haru, Romario suspiro por la torpeza de su líder y sonrió al saber la cusa de esa torpeza, después de que los integrantes de la famiglia Cavallone subiera a la limosina también emprendieron su marcha fuera de la mansión Vongola

"¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MOCOSA!"

"¡HAHI!"

"¡NADA DE HAHI SUBE A LA MALDITA LIMOSINA, YA HABISE A LOS DEMAS TU LLEGADA A VARIA, ANDANDO!", grito con irritación el comandante Squalo hacia lo joven castaña

"¡H-HAI!"

"jajaja cuídate Haru", exclamo con una sonrisa Takeshi

"¡AL EXTREMO CUIDATE BIEN!", gracias Ryohei-san

"Mujer estúpida no hagas estupideces, si quieres seguir viviendo", hablo con irritación Hayato

"Hahi, no hago estupideces cabeza de pulpo"

"Vez idiota las estas haciendo, la próxima vez que te vea va a ser en tu funeral si sigues así provocara la ira de algún loco de Varia"

"¡Hahi ya verás que no BAKADERA!"

"MUJER ESTUPIDA"

"Ma,ma chicos calma, Gokudera se amable con Haru la estamos despidiendo en un buen tiempo no podremos ver a nuestra amiga"

"TSK"

"Por cierto donde esta Hibari no va despedir a Haru?", pregunto un curioso Takeshi

"Kufufufu la londra se fe ase mucho dijo que esto eran estupideces de herbívoros"

"Jajajaj ya veo Hibari nunca cambia", carcajeo sonriente Takeshi

"Kufufu como si me importara lo que hace la alondra", canturreo Mukuro

"Herbívoro te morderé hasta la muerte"

"Oya no sabía que habías regresado alondra-chan"

"Muere herbívoro", y como siempre Hibari se dispuso dar un tonfaso en la cara del guardián de la Niebla pero este esquivo el golpe fácilmente que logro provocar más la ira del guardián de la nube,

" Kufufu, nos vemos mina, Haru que te vaya bien", y con eso Mukuro corío rumbo a los jardines seguido muy rápidamente por el guardián de la nube

"M-Mukuro-sama no pe-lee", intento llamarlo Chrome pero al parecer no la escucho

"Haru-chan se cuidadosa", y con esas palabras abraso torpemente a su amiga, "me tengo que ir Mukuro-sama no debe pelear"

"Ve Chrome-chan no te preocupes", la mencionada asintió en acuerdo y emprendió marcha rumbo donde los dos problemáticos guardianes del Decimo Vongola se andaban peleando a muerte

"¡HARU-NEEEEEEEE TAMPOCO QUIERO QUE TE VALLAS WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ya, tranquilo Lambo-chan pronto regresare al igual que los demás muy pronto ya veras"

"¡CALATE VACA ESTUPIDA!"

"¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MALDICION CALLEN AL MALDITO MOCOSO!",

"Jajajaj, ma, ma, ma tranquilo Squalo Lambo es solo un niño"

"¡VOIIIIIIIIII ESE MOCOSO NO ES UN NIÑO ES UNA MOLESTIA LLORONA!"

"¡VEZ VACA IDIOTA YA CALLATE!"

"¡TU CALLATE BAKADERA IDIOTA WHAAAAAAAAAAAA HARU-NEEEEEE NO ME DEJES CON ESE TONTO WHAAAAAAAAAA!"

"¡QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO!"

"¡HAHI, GOKUDERA DEJA DE INSULTAR A LAMBO-CHAN!"

"¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"¡MUJER ESTUPIDA!"

"¡HAHI!"

"¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"¡JAJAJAJA!"

"¡TSK!"

"¡MA, MA, MA!"

Alegato tras alegato se hacía más intenso y subía de volumen, hasta que todas la discusiones fueron interrumpidas por ….

"¡BAMMMMM!", se escuchó un estruendoroso disparo

"¡ MALDITAS ESCORIAS CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ O LES PEGARE UN TIRO!", detrás de ellos el líder Varia salía de la puerta principal de la mansión Vongola

El hombre moreno caminaba arrogantemente rumbo a la limosina sin prestar atención a la mirada de precaución de los jóvenes Vongola,

Tsuna sintió el aura hostil del líder Varia, y rápidamente se dirigió a Haru para tratar una vez más de convencerla para que no fuera con ellos

"HARU"

"Tsuan-san, también vas a despedirte de mi", sugirió la castaña con una sonrisa

"Haru por favor reconsidéralo",

"Tsuna-san no hay nada que considerar ya tome mi decisión"

Haru estas segura que de que quieres quedarte en varia piénsalo bien porque te estas metiendo en la boca del…..

"¡BASURA!, ¡VAMONOS!", se escuchó la voz del líder Varia al llamar a la joven castaña para que se subiera a la limosina

La castaña frunció el ceño ante el insulto del hombre moreno

Dimitri después de subir las maletas de la chica de ojos achocolatados, abrió la limosina para que entrara su señores pudieran entrar, lo hombres Varia ya se encontraban en la limosina impacientemente esperando a la mocosa molesta para que entrara de una mierda vez

El pobre chofer tenía los nervios de punta esperando a que la jovencita subiera a la limosina si no podría garantizar de que salieran vivos de hay

"¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MOCOSA SUBE A ALA AMALDITA LIMOSINA!"

"Haru", Tsuna intento llamarla por última vez, la joven castaña solo sonrió

"Adiós Tsuna-san nos veremos pronto", la castaña corrió hacia la limosina, volteo por última vez asía donde estaban todos sus amigos, sus padre y se despidió

"¡ADIOS MINA NOS VEREMOS PRONTO!", con eso entro al vehículo, el conductor rápidamente subió al transporte y emprendió marcha

La castaña vio desde el cristal como la imagen de su familia reunida desaparecía lentamente por la distancia suspiro con tristeza y se acomodó adecuadamente en su asiento, y fue justo en ese momento que se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaba metida

Los dos hombres mayores que ella despedían un aura de muerte mientras la vean con furia incrustada perfectamente en los ojos rubís del líder Varia y zafiros del Comandante Varia, pudo notar que el pobre conductor sudaba y temblaba como gelatina

Haru únicamente trago grueso, abrazo con fuerza el cofre donde resguardaba a su amigo de manera protectora

"¡PERO EN QUE RAYOS SE HABIA METIDO!?

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**¡Hola chicos ya regrese ciento la espera espero que les guste el capítulo 5!**

**Por fin di fin a la presentación de algunos personajes, aparecerán pero por ahora no con tanta frecuencia , es el turno de Haru y su muy problemática relación con el líder Varia Xanxus, la estadía de Haru será Extrema como diría Ryohei, jejejejeje XD **

**Les gusto el regalo de Haru?, me pareció adecuado para Haru-chan que tuviera un compañero animal como los demás jóvenes Vongola que cuentan con sus cajas armas aunque Haru no tiene ya que el hijo o hija de León es especial al igual que su padre jejeje, por ahora no revelare nada de él o ella seguirá siendo un pequeño huevo**

**También di un pequeño interés a nuestro Dino**

**Estado ocupada con algunos trabajos de la escuela por fin me cedieron vacaciones hasta el 9 de septiembre viva a un que me dejaron uno que otro proyecto **

**Las historias que había comentado el capítulo anterior después las subiré e estado modificado un par de cosas**

**Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión de cómo se imaginan que sería la relación de Haru y Xanxus me ayudaría a darme unas ideas **

**también me gustaría saber que chicos les gustaría ver con Haru, y a futuro pueda escribir sobre ellos aun que me encanta Haru para cualquier chicos XD ustedes deciden jejeje**

**¡por ahora me despido pero ya saben mina nos vemos en el capítulo 6, los comentarios como criticas serán bien recibidos matane!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHICOS POR FIN PUDE PUBLICAR UN NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE ESTEN TAN EMOCIONADOS COMO YO, GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES ME ENCATAN n_n**

**BUENO NO LOS MOLESTO MÁS PUEDEN LEER CUANDO QUIERA CHICOS **

**Katekyo-Hitman-Reborn ni sus personajes no me pertenecen su gran creador es Akira Amano sensei, a mí solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes oc**

**CAPITULO 6 **

El viaje que duro a la mansión Varia a Haru le pareció eterno y asfixiante, la atmosfera era arrolladoramente aplastante podía sentir la inmensa molestia de esos dos hombre clavarse hasta sus huesos, volteo a verlos ligeramente, los dos Varia estaban sentados con elegancia arrogante, de brazos cruzados, tenían los ojos cerrados como si trataran de aplacar su molestia en un momento de relajación podía ver claramente el ceño fruncido que estaba muy evidentemente en los dos hombres para deducir que no se sentía a gusto

Haru considero prudentemente no molestarlos o a ser ruido siquiera, estaba lo más apartada de lo que la limosina podía proporciónale para estar lo más lejos de esos dos

Volteo a ver al conductor que había dejado de temblar, pero podía apreciar que seguía tenso y atento a cualquier movimiento de sus temperamentales jefes

En su mente la joven castaña reconsidero que tal vez había sido un error haber aceptado la petición de Nono-san, pero ya no había nada que a ser, era muy terca como para echarse para atrás y no se iba acobardar aun que le costara la vida, y nuevamente volvía preguntarse mientras observaba el silvestre paisaje que se presenciaba ante ella a través del cristal, si estos hombres de por si eran complicados y difíciles de tratar como serian el reto de los Varias?, bueno será muy bien contestada su pregunta cuando llegara a la residencia de los Varia y los conociera en persona, cosa que no estaba segura de querer hacer, si eran como el PATAN de mirada rojiza, que por cierto no le había dado ni una disculpa y cosa que la tenía muy molesta si estuviera sola con él ya se hubiera encargado de darle su merecido, soltando un suspiro mental Haru se recargo sobre el cristal de la ventana en aburrimiento se estaba fastidiando era como todo joven de su edad o más bien por ser ella era de personalidad vivaz hasta rayar por lo imperativo algo que estar quieta por mucho tiempo le era intolerable para ella "¡SE ESTABA ARTANDO EN VERDAD!", quería preguntarle al Capitán Squalo cuanto tardarían a llegar cosa que se detuvo antes de hacerlo al pensar en el calibre de los gritos del hombre de ojos zafiros probablemente le gritaría

"¡VOIIIIIIIIIII QUE MIERDA DEJA DE MOLESTAR MALDITA MOCOSA!"

"Si seguramente eso le diría", preguntarle fue una opción descartada

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se estaba aburriendo, fijo su mirada en el cofre y sonrió, al menos no iba sola, el hijo o hija de León que era su nuevo amigo iba con ella en esta nueva aventura en la cual esperaba salir victoriosa y viva de ella

Fijo su vista en la ventana tal vez un poco de aire le aria bien bajo el ventanal de la limosina el aire frio Italiano golpeo su rostro inquieto logrando relajarla, los hilos castaños de su cabello castaño revoloteaban rebeldemente contra el aire asiendo que se pegaran un poco a su rostro cosa que le importo poco se sentía ajusto se removió de su asiento queriendo sacar un poco la cabeza para ver mejor el bello paisaje de que le proporcionaba las hermosas tierra Italianas

"Escoria que haces?"

"¡Hahi!", la voz profunda de Xanxus la pillo de sorpresa

"Eres una retrasada o que responde?"

La cara de Haru se volvió roja de la furia, "¡OTRA VEZ LE ESTABA DICIENDO RETRAZADA, INFELIZ!"

"Haru no es una retrasada y estoy tomando un poco de aire",

"IDIOTA" murmuro por lo bajo la castaña

"Que dijiste escoria"

"Na…..da….", la castaña rápidamente negó, "¡ACASO ESE HOMBRE TENIA OIDO DE ELEFANTE!"

"Voiiiiiiiiii mocosa cierra esa maldita ventana el aire está molestándome"

"Hai", de mala gana la joven cerro la ventanilla y otra vez se sintió desesperada esos hombres no la dejaban hacer nada , solo la ignoraban como la escoria que era según lo que le refuto ese IDIOTA , "UNA BASURA PARA IGNORAR",

"Idiota", se repitió mentalmente no cabía duda que a ese hombre no le agradaba en nada

Su desesperación estaba llegando al límite

" Squalo-san cuando vamos a llegar?"

"Voiiiiiiiiiii silencio mocosa que no puedes mantenerte quieta por un tiempo?", pregunto con fastidio el Comandante Varia

"Hahi", "solamente pregunte no hice nada malo, y podría llamarme Haru y no mocosa tengo nombre por cierto"

"Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii eres una mocosa y seguras siendo una mocosa no hay necesidad de especificar sigues siendo solo una niñata"

"Hahi pero tengo nombre y es Haru así que llámeme Haru"

"Te llamare como yo quiera entendido", fue el fastidiosa conclusión que dio Squalo

Y a Haru se le crisparon los nervios,

"¡ES HARU ME LLAMO HARU Y NO ACEPTARE OTRO COSA AL ESPECIFICARSE A MI MAS QUE HARU ES UN NOMBRE MUY BONITO MI MADRE ME LO DIO CON AMOR , HARU SIGNIFICA PRIMAVERA Y NO VOY A ACEPTAR OTRO NOMRE!"

El hombre de cabellera plateada enarco una ceja, "mocosa ases mucho ruido"

"¡YO NO HAGO RUIDO Y ES HARU!"

"BASURA CALLATE A NADIE LE INTERESA SABER COMO LLAMARTE MALDICION"

"¡HAHI TU COMO TE ATREVES ADECIRLE A HARU BASURA ES PEOR QUE MOCOSA!"

"CIERRA LA BOCA BASURA GRITONA"

"¡HAHI ES HARU, IDIOTA!"

"¡QUE DIJISTE ESCORIA!"

"¡TE DIJE IDIOTA, ACASO ERES SORDO!"

Una vena de furia reprimida se marcó en la sien de Xanxus y que no faltaba mucho para reventarle,

Squalo fue más rápido que Xanxus y se puso en frente de la mocosa provocadora para darle protección porque si seguía hablando así no garantizaría que saliera viva de esa limosina

El líder Varia tenía sus pistolas demasiado cargadas dispuestas a usar a esa mocosa de lengua suelta como tiro al blanco

"BASURA APARTATE DE ESA ESCORIA O SI NO SUFRIRAS LAS MISMAS CONSECUENCIAS"

Xanxus hablaba en serio Haru pudo ver la mirada furibunda de ese hombre valla que era en muy temperamental, pero podía admitir que sentir una abrumadora presencia clavarse exclusivamente en ella sus ojos escarlatas brillaban en promesa de hacerla sufrir su piel se erizo e inconscientemente se aferró a la espalda del platinado como una forma de aplacar su angustia, en su mente prometió tratar de no volver a molestar a ese hombre aunque lo dudaba porque era como si tuviera un talento natural para hacerla enojar y como si ella de igual forma lograra avivar a él su ira, en definitiva no podían estar juntos en un mismo lugar sin pelear y ahora estaba viviendo un claro ejemplo de eso

"BIEN QUE ESPERAS ESCORIA PARA APARTARTE DE ESA BASURA INUTIL", arrastro el líder las palabras que a Haru le sonaron con desprecio, se sintió completamente indignada quería regresarle también unas cuantas verdades como lo pervertido que era pero decidió mantener su boca cerrada por ahora ya que no le ha ayudado en nada solamente a mantenerla en problemas como hasta ahora

"¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIII RECUERDA QUE NO PUEDES ASERLE NADA A ESTA MOCOSA O NOS MENETEREMOS EN PROBLEMAS YA NOS DIERON UNA ORDEN!"

"CALLATE ESCORIA LE DARE UNA LECCION A ESA MOCOSA PARA QUE SEPA AQUIEN DEBE RESPETAR"

"¡HAHI, HARU SOLO RESPETA A PERSONAS QUE LO MERECEN IDIOTA!"

Si ase minutos no segundos estaba furioso a hora Haru podía jurara que el hombre de mirada rojiza estaba ardiendo hasta las entrañas de furia mortal y le prometía una verdadera muerte

La castaña solo se refugió más contra Squalo

"¡POR QUE NO PODIA MANTENER LA BOCA CERRADA CON ESE HOMBRE!", se lamentó la joven solo por su obstinada lengua en soltar insulto al líder Varia

"¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TU ENSERIO QUERE MORIR Y DE PASO A MI TAMBIEN MOCOSA?!", le grito el captan de estrategia de Varia a una Haru nerviosa

"Lo siento"

"¡NADA DE LO SIENTO SI SIGUES ASI MORIREMOS AQUÍ!"

"¡HARU NO QUIERE MORRIR SIN AMAR Y SER AMADA POR ALGUIEN!", la joven empezaba a delirara en su fantasiosa imaginación

"¡OE MOCOSA ME ESCUCHAS DEJA DE DESIR ESTUPIDESES!"

"¡BAMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

El tiro fue directamente al hombre de cabellos plateados

"¡SQUALO-SAN NO SE MUERAAAAAAAAAAAA!", gritando a pulmón la joven al ver como caía entre los asientos la Lluvia Varia

"Lo siento tanto Squalo-san Haru ya no lo volverá a ser Haru dejara de insultar a su idiota jefe pero no se muera por favor", la joven entre lágrimas empezaba a lloriquear mientras se aferraba al pecho del comandante Varia

Xanxus estaba hirviendo de furia él ahora podría jurar que cada parte de su cuerpo ardía pero de ira abrazadora solo en su mente estaba en darle una MALDITA lección a esa mocosa que ahora estaba haciendo un escena ridícula con la otra BASURA

"Voiiiiiiiiiiiiii…moco…..sa...deja de lloriquear y quítate de encima "

"Lo siento no quería que usted saliera lastimado"

"OE BASURAS", las dos persona dirigieron su mirara a la persona que les apuntaba con el arma, Haru pudo ver que en su rostro varias marca toscas en disgusto nunca había conocido a alguien que se molestara con esa magnitud tan entregada pero al ver a Squalo-san que lo miraba sin miedo más bien molestia pudo entender que él ya estaba acostumbrado a los arrebatos de su jefe así como sus golpizas, ella pudo jurar que ese disparo lo dio con todas su poder pudo a verlo matado pero en su mente se repitió los varia no son gente normal son asesinos de elite además su padre tampoco era alguien normal ya podía entender el por qué el capitán Squalo seguía vivo y en conciencia

"¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TRANQUILIZATE JEFE ESTA MOCOSA NO PUEDE TENER NINGUN RASGUÑO O EN VERDAD ESTAREMOS EN PROBLEMAS!"

"¡CALLATE ESCORIA NO TE ENTROMETAS!", el hombre volvió a regresar su armas en dirección a la castaña que sorprendo desprevenida

"¡BAMMMMMMMMMMMM!", Haru pudo esquivarlo mientras que la bala cargada con la llama de la ira salió disparada del vehículo rompiendo la ventana que tenía a un lado la castaña

La joven fijo su mirada en la ventana rota y luego regreso su mirada al PATAN

"¡HAHI!", exclamó un poco de susto al ver que el hombre moreno le estaba apuntando de frente con su arma

"¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NO SE TE OCURRA DISPARLE, POR QUE SI NO EL VIEJO VONGOLA NO PARARA EN DARNOS UNA MIERDA DE LECCION!"

"ESCORIA SILENCIO", Xanxus le apunto a él con su otra arma en advertencia

"Y TU BASURA QUE ESPERAS ESTOY ESPERANDO UNA DISCULPA O EN VERDAD TE DISPARARATE", reafirmo el moreno al dejar de apuntarle a Squalo con su otra arma y dirigírsela a ella

El corazón de la joven latía aceleradamente sentía que se le saldría al tener en frente esas dos armas, si admitía que tenía un poco de pánico mezclada con un poco de rabia, indignación y terquedad, su respiración se aceleró y sintió que le sudaban las manos

"NO"

Fue lo que respondió la joven fuerte y contundente con el ceño fruncido, no le daría el lujo de rebajarse y humillarse en pedirle una disculpa a alguien que no lo merecía mil veces preferiría morir con honor, como su padre siempre le dijo jamás muestres miedo al enemigo y pelea por tu vida con porte y el orgullo de un mafiosos jamás suplicar piedad y jamás darla a quienes no lo merezcan y con esas palabras resonando en su cabeza volvió a repetir

"NO PIENSO PEDIR DISCULPAS A ALGUIEN QUE NO LO MERESCA Y SI NO ESTA DE ACUERDO CON MI OPINION ADELANTE DISPARAME POR QUE YO NO ME RREBAJARE A DISCULPARME CON ALGUIEN QUE NO CONSIDERE DIGNO DE MIS RESPETOS"

Con un silencio sepulcral quedo la limosina hasta el conductor tenia helada la sangre nadie se había atrevido a hablarle de tal manera al líder Varia y uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos y temible del submundo

Squalo tenía la boca abierta sin siquiera moverse, en su mente gritaba "¡MIERDA AHORA SI ESTA MOCOSA IBA A MORRIR!"

Haru permaneció firme ante su veredicto apretó con fuerzas el cofre y valla iba a morir sin siquiera podía despedirse de sus padres, sus amigos, León-chan, sus tíos y Nono-san le iba a dar un ataque al saber que su ESTUPIDO HIJO la mato, bien solo le quedaba su amigo que le estaba acompañando en sus últimos minutos, y Squalo-san quien hiso todo lo posible para a ser que el hombre llamado Xanxus no la matara, iba a cerrar sus ojos pero recordó jamás mostrar debilidad y mucho menos cobardía, miró fijamente a los ojos del hombre de mirada rojiza como lo apodo en estos dos días en los que lo había conocido y que nada bueno había traído a su vida, sin apartar la mirada de ese IDIOTA viendo esos ojos rojos escarlatas que aunque no lo dijera en voz alta le gustaba mirarlos lástima que los tuviera un sujeto tan antipático y mal humorado, podía contar cada latido de su corazón nunca había tenido un arma tan cerca de ella apuntándole ni siquiera cuando entrenaba con su padre o sus tíos y era una experiencia perturbadora y mucho más al saber quién la tenía puesta en ella, solo esperaba que ese sujeto le diera el tiro de gracia y que su padre se encargaría de darle venganza

Pero por extraño que parezca y pensaba que estaba viendo algo que creyó habérselo imaginado, "ese hombre estaba…."

"Sonriendo"

"No puede ser debe ser una alucinación producto de su pronta muerte si eso debe ser"

Pero al ver el perfil atractivo de ese hombre arrogante, lo confirmo

"Si en definitiva ese hombre estaba sonriendo pero su sonrisa era una burlona"

"Se estaba riendo de ella al enfrentar su muerte con orgullo?"

"¡HAHI, PERO QUE DESGRACIADO!", pensó para sus adentros la castaña al cambiar su mirada de sorpresa a una de enojo

"HAHI , TU IDIOTA QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO COMO PARA REIRSE DE MI"

Haru intento que le diera una explicación exacta a su insolencia hacia ella siendo la dama que era

"¡OYE DEJA DE BURLARTE DE HARU, SOY UNA DAMA¡"

La castaña se estaba irritando su cara estaba nuevamente roja fosforescente

Esa risa burlona se le quedo taladrada y bien grabada en su mente puede que se sienta enojada no furiosa, pero estaba sorprendida nunca pensó que ese hombre pudiera sonreír, pensaba que siempre tendría la cara irritada, fría, molesta, furibunda, amenazadora y diciendo una sandeces de vulgaridades golpeando a cualquier pobre desgraciado que se le pusiera en frente

"Nunca pensó ver esa cara sonreír"

Y lo que le ha susto fue pensar que se viera aún más atractivo sonriendo aunque fuera con burla, observo sus ojos que no despedían esa abrumadora furia clavándose en ella sin embargo aunque fuer casi indistinguible pensó haber visto en sus ojos escarlatas una pequeña chispa brillante de luz y diversión

Aunque creo que me estaba imaginando cosas de más e imposible ," primero Gokudera dejaría de fumar, maldecir y dejar de decirle estúpida, a que ese hombre fuera una persona buena y agradable"

"No este hombre solo se divertía de ella porque la consideraba una "¡BASURA INUTIL!", DE NUEVO SE ENFURECIO

Inflo sus mejillas y renegó hacia el

"¡HAHI, QUE ES TAN GARCIOSO DEJE DE BURLARCE DE HARU CUANDO HABLA ENSERIO!"

Bien Squalo pensó haber estado alucinando pero no lo que estaba viendo ahora en vivo y en directa a su jefe sonreír, en su maldita vida nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa forma siempre era una sádica que prometía dolor y sangre pero nunca esa

Si en verdad se estaba burlando de ese mocosa completamente se estaba sonriendo con burla

Pero él conocía bien al estúpido feje y podía ver bien que había algo más, su jefe nunca lo había visto sonreído a una ninguna mujer así aunque esta fuera solo una mocosa, la piel se le erizo

Tal vez estaba pensando muchas estupideces si eso era su cabeza estaba llena de mucha idiotez

Aunque lo estaba poniendo nervioso y estresado, porque el conductor desde su retrovisor también lo vio sonreír y casi choca contra un carro por el asombro, el susto y su descuido

Pudo escuchar un…

"¡FIJATE COMO CONDUCES IDIOTA!", de un imbécil conductor

Si hasta impresiono a su chofer entonces no estaba siendo demasiado idiota en pensar estupideces " entonces que mierda estaba pensando su ESTUPIDO JEFE?"

"Je…f-fes…..hemos…..lle..gado"

Con esas palabras todos salieron de su trance, Dimitri rápidamente bajo y abrió la puerta respetuosamente para que salieran sus jefes

Xanxus retiro las pistolas que tenían amenazadas de frente a la castaña y se dio la vuelta ignorando deliberadamente a los presentes

Haru aún estaba molesta iba a correr hacia el moreno y decidió llamarlo pero su voz se apagó cuando Squalo-san le tapo su boca con una mano

"Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii deja de hablar si quieres seguir viviendo," aconsejo con irritación Squalo

La castaña solo asintió ante su sugerencia prudente

El platinado la soltó

"BIEN ANDANDO MOCOSA DEBEN ESTAR ESPERANDONOS"

"H-HAI"

La castaña bajo de la limosina le dio una reverencia de despedida al conductor y siguió su marcha hacia la mansión junto al Capital Squalo

El chofer solo vio las figuras alejarse lentamente mientras trataba de recuperar el color de su piel, esa niña estaba en peligro hay si seguía provocando la ira de su señor o mejor dicho si ella sigue así pondrían de cabeza a toda Varia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haru permanecía muy cerca de Squalo ya que se encontraba en terreno enemigo o algo así Varia puede que forme parte de Vongola pero con sus integrante cualquier cosa se puede esperar empezando con su líder por ahora Squalo-san ha sido al único que le ha entrado confianza puede que sea grosero y muy gritón pero la ha protegido bien no le quedaba más que estar cerca de el hasta que considerara seguro el terreno, su padre le dijo en cualquier caso de vida o muerte tenia permitido usas sus habilidades pero preferiría esperar hasta el momento necesario y no debía anticiparse a nada, siempre vigilante, atenta y…

"¡PLAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

La joven esquivo unos cuchillos que iban directamente asía su cuerpo, afilo su mirada en dirección dónde provino el ataque

"¡VOIIIIII PERO QUE CARAJOS!"

"Ushishishi al parecer falle", se escuchó una voz desde lo alto de un árbol

Asomándose un rubia cabellera con una tiara, Haru miro al joven que reía mostrando completamente su dentadura blanca

"Si recordaba bien BAKADERA algunas veces había contado sobre el Comandante de la Tormenta de Varia llamado Belphegor un sujeto loco que reía de manera desquiciada y rara, amante de la sangre, que tenía un fleco tan largo que lograba cubrir sus ojos y se autoproclamaba un príncipe"

Haru nunca lo había visto en persona pero podía comprobar que era tal y como lo describió Gokudera, ese joven era raro

"Ushishishi pero que tenemos aquí", la Tormenta Varia bajo de un salto y camino en dirección de la castaña

Se paró en frente de ella analizándola de arriba y abajo, a Haru eso la incomodo

"Ushishishi tenemos una nueva sirvienta para servir al príncipe"

"¡Hahi, yo no vine a servir a nadie y no soy una sirvienta!"

"Silencio plebeya"

"¡Hahi, no soy una plebeya, soy Haru!"

"Tu eres una plebeya para mi seguirás siendo una plebeya"

"¡QUE ES HARUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Ushishishi no puedes gritarle al príncipe muestra respeto a tu señor plebeya"

"¡HAHI, NO SOY PLEBEYA Y NO TENGO QUE TENER RESPETO NINGUNO A USTED!"

" Este sujeto le estaba desesperando, no era ninguna ¡PLEBEYA!"

"Ushishishi no puedes alzar la voz al príncipe si sigues así te tendré que castigarte plebeya"

"Y otra vez con lo de plebeya", decido callar al ver que la amenazaba con tres cuchillos resplandeciente, siempre actuaba tan imprudente debería callarse o aumentaría las posibilidades de su pronta muerte

Tal vez no alcance a vivir lo suficiente si seguía con su altanería la próxima vez que vería a su famiglia seria en su propio funeral

"¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ESTA MOCOSA ESTA BAJO PROTECCION DE VARIA, SON ORDENES DIRECTAS DEL VIEJO VONGOLA, NO PUEDES ASERLE DAÑO ESTA PROHIBIDO!"

"Ushishishi prohibido?, al príncipe nunca se le prohíbe nada"

"Mierda no debí haber dicho eso solo aumento el interés del idiota de Be"l, Squalo se jalaba los cabellos de desespero, si esta mocosa se muere estarían en serios malditos problemas

"Ushishishi Capitán Squalo se ve muy estresado por que no se va a descansar y yo llevo a la plebeya a su habitación", con voz sedosa sugirió la Tormenta Varia mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuello de la joven y le sonreía de manera rara y escalofriante según en opinión de la ella

"Que dices plebeya vamos a tu habitación?", sugirió seductor Bel mostrando otras intenciones cosa que Squalo si entendió muy bien entrando en más estrés

"Hahi, soy Haru y no plebeya",

cosa que esta mocosa no entendió para nada, "acaso era muy inocente o muy estúpida, no era las dos cosas termino concluyendo Squalo"

"¡ALTO HAY!", la Lluvia Varia rápidamente rompió el agarre del rubio con la castaña

"¡TU BEL, ALEJATE DE ESTA MOCOSA Y TU MOCOSA MAS TE VALE NO SEPARATE DE MI!"

" Ushishishi que poco divertido eres Capitán Squalo"

"Solo quería divertirme un rato con la plebeya"

"¡ESTA MOCOSA PERTENECE AL GRUPO DEL MOCOSO DE SAWADA Y TENEMOS ORDENES DEL VIEJO VONGOLA DE PROTEGERLA!"

"Ushishishi ya veo, pero le príncipe no recibe órdenes puede hacer lo que quiera con esa plebeya"

"Hahi, yo no soy plebeya y nadie puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo soy libre"

"Je, Ushishishi plebeya tienes agallas, veremos cuanto te duran"

"Ushishishi"

Con esas palabras el joven rubio dio su retirada ignorando los gritos de Squalo y la cara de disgusto de la castaña, una sonrisa juguetona y maniática se formó en su rostro "al parecer esa plebeya no era lo que perecía, su tiro era certero pero ella lo esquivo como si nada y podría jurar que sintió un aura hostil hasta asesina provenir por un breve momento de ella"

"Pero que será en realidad esa pequeña plebeya?"

"Ushishishi tengo mucho tiempo para descubrirlo ~ "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Haru seguía muy de cerca al Capitán de estrategia Squalo no quería más sorpresas recordando lo sucedido con ese joven rubio que reía espeluznantemente

Observo el área verde que rodeaba a la mansión tenía un hermoso bosque al igual que la residencia Vongola, toda la extensión del suelo estaba rodeada de un pasto verde dándole un toque muy silvestre a la residencia, logrando sentir un ambiente natural muy lejos del paisaje urbano

Su Nanimori era una pequeña ciudad que estaba rodeada por un bello bosque y grandes áreas naturales era una hermosa combinación de dos medios que encontraba ciertamente curioso y reconfortarle le gustaba mucho y que ciertamente esta mansión sintió un aire acogedor por loco que pareciera observó que la residencia Varia no poseía ningún jardín no había flores por ningún lado como la mansión Vongola que tenía el jardín más hermoso que haya visto, se preguntaba si le permitirían sembrar una flores para animar más el lugar cosa que ella dudaba, los varias no eran personas sensibles y dudaba que unas flores fueran de su agrado pero bueno no perdía nada con intentarlo, bueno tal vez su vida si

Un hombre vestido como mayordomo y una mujer algo mayor que usaba un uniforme de servicio fue quienes los recibieron cortésmente en la entrada

Los presentes los saludaron cortésmente y miraron a la castaña con curiosidad que lograron disimular con su estoica imagen

"Voiiiiiiiiiiiii mocosa esta gente son los trabajadores principales de la mansión cualquier dudad que tengas o quieras algo puedes recurrir a ellos", Squalo aconsejo a la castaña

"No siempre estaré a tu disposición mocosa entendido?"

"Hai Squalo-san"

"MS. Haru el hombre y la mujer la saludaron cortésmente", acción que repitió la joven

"Mi nombre es Antonino Altobelli soy el mayordomo y la persona principal encargada de dirigir las funciones de servicio en esta mansión, cualquier cosa que necesite estaré a su entera disposición"

"Hai muchas gracias Antonio-san",

la joven agradeció al señor de mediana edad alto de cabello negros piel blanca y de ojos azul claro podía apreciarse en el signos de envejecimiento pero aun así sus facciones se mostraba atractivas y no cabía duda que en su juventud fue un hombre muy atractivo su mirada reflejaba madurez y sabiduría no por nada es alguien al servicio de los Varia del cual no se pondría en duda sus capacidades en servir a sus señores, Haru pudo deducirlo al ver su porte, su habla, y en su mirada, el despedía un aura autoritaria respetable, pero a la vez pasiva y servicial

"Mirella Schiavone soy el ama de llaves me encargo del personal de servicio Ms. Haru, cualquier cosa que desee o necesite no dude en llamarme estaré a su servicio", la mujer se dirijo a la joven castaña con una mirada seria pero que Haru distinguió ciertos toques de suavidad

"Gracias Mirella-san",

Haru le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la señora de cabellos castaños rojizos, de piel blanca y hermoso ojos verde oliva al igual que Antonio-san, Mirella-san a pesar de su edad era una señora muy atractiva la castaña no dudo en imaginar cómo ella se hubiera visto en su juventud seguramente fue una joven que fue acortejada por muchos chicos, su porte era digno y orgulloso seguramente Mirella-san era una mujer con algo de carácter si era el ama de llave de los Varia porque manjar a esos hombres era difícil sus ojos despedían fuerza, imponencia pero también amabilidad, sin duda Haru concluyo que Mirella-san era una buena mujer

"Voiii Antonio el estúpido jefe donde esta?"

"Xanxus-sama, está en su recamara señor"

"Ya veo, podrían a acompañar a la mocosa a su respectiva habitación"

"Por su puesto señor", respondieron con respeto Antonio y Mirella

"¡MOU ~ SQUALO-CHANNNNNNNN VOLVISTE!", apareció de la nada el Sol Varia corriendo en dirección al Comandante de la Lluvia con los brazos abiertos, a los presente les cayó una gotita en la nuca por su muy excéntrico comportamiento?

Pero al ver a Haru cambio su rumbo asía ella, cosa que asusto a la joven

"¡HAHI!"

"¡ERES HARUUUUUU-CHAN, MOU ~ QUE BONITA PERECES UNA MUÑEQUITA COMO DICEN LOS JAPONESES? A SI, KAWAIIIIIIIIIIII!"

La joven se desconcertó ante el saludo efusivo de esta persona además de que se estaba quedando sin aire, su cara se estaba poniendo morada

"¡VOIIIIIIIIIIII LUSSURIA SUELTA A ESA MOCOSA LA ESTAS DEJANDO SIN AIRE!"

El nombrado al darse cuenta de lo sucedido se disculpo

"GOMEN,GOMEN HARU-CHAN ES QUE ES TAN ADORABLE ~", el susodicho ovacionó con alegría infinita

"¡POR FIN OTRA CHICA EN ESTA MANSION, NE, NE, HARU-CHAN PUEDES LLAMARME LUSSURIA-NECHAN, SEREMOS COMO HERMANAS QUE TE PARECE, HARU-CHAN?!"

La joven aún estaba desconcertada después de recuperar el color de su cara y el aire, miro a la persona imperativa que tenía delante de ella, Squalo-san se había dirigido con gritos a esa persona de cabello colorido y lentes de sol como Lussuria, el hermano mayor de Kyoko-chan siempre hablaba del Comandante del Sol Varia que era una persona EXTREMA y amante del boxeo igual que él y al ver la efusividad activa del Comandante Sol averiguo que era cierto

"E-esta-bien Lussu-ria-ne-chan?", exclamo dudosa la joven

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA ESRES MUY KAWAIIIIII HARU-CHAN, SIEMPRE QUISE UNA HERMANA MENOR COMO TU!"

Haru aún estaba aturdida entre el abrazo de el Sol Varia , "no sabía cómo y ni por qué, pero ya tenía un hermana?"

"¡TE LLEVARE A TU HABITACION, CUANTO SQUAL-CHAN NOS AVISO QUE VENDRIAS CON EL Y CON EL JEFE NUNCA IMAGINE QUE FUERA UNA NIÑA ,HASTA QUE EL ME LO CONFIRMO!"

"¡PERO QUE SORPRESA ME LLEVE, VAMOSSSSSS QUERIDA!"

Lussuria sin más empezó arrastrar contra su voluntad a la joven castaña, mientras le hablaba de un montón de cosas que harían juntas

"¡HAHI, AYUDAAAA, SQUALO-SAN, ANTONIO-SAN, MIRELLA-SAN!"

"Mocosa suerte con eso", el Comandante Lluvia empezó su retirada, después se dirigió al personal principal

"Voiii cuiden de ella, y no dejen que haga una estupidez"

"Si señor"

"Mirella adelántate con Ms. Haru yo iré por su equipaje"

"Entendido"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Y bien que te parece Haru-chan", Lussuria empujo con alegría productiva a la joven dentro de la habitación mostrando con brazos extendidos el espacio del lugar que ciertamente Haru encontró agradable

La habitación estaba pintada en color blanco los rayos del sol que salían del ventanal la iluminaban más , los muebles se veían antiguos pero aún se conservaban en buen estado, su cama estaba acompañada de finas sabanas de seda y cojines con bordados esquisto y de buena calidad que sabía por tener conocimientos de cual quiere actividad con las telas que obtuvo gracias a la experiencia en hacer sus cosplayers en su tiempo de niñez, sabia apreciar un buen trabajo,

"Es perfecta gracias Lussuria-nechan"

"Qué bueno que es de tu gusto Haru-chan"

"No crees Mirella"

"Si mi señor es verdad la habitación es perfecta para Ms. Haru"

Se escuchó que un golpeteo en la puerta mientras Mirella habría mientras que el Sol Varia no paraba de hablar con la joven castaña que apenas lograba seguirle el paso a sus muy aceleradas conversaciones, al abrir pudieron ver a Antonio y Dimitri que cargaban el equipaje de la joven,

Ya puestas las maletas en su habitación, Mirella se ofreció en acomodar la ropa de la joven en su lugar cosa que altero a la castaña no queriendo causarle más inconvenientes a la ama de llaves, al mayordomo y al pobre chofer que por su culpa su jefe en la limosina pudo haberlos matado a todos incluyéndolo

El personal de servicio y el sol Varia solo miraban con curiosidad las expresiones graciosas y algo inocentes de la joven castaña en tratar de no molestar con tanto inconvenientes por su causa

Ascendiendo a las peticiones modestas de la chica la algente de servicio se retiró respetuosamente, mientras que Lussuria lo hacía con energía

"¡HARU-CHAN CUANDO ESTE LISTO LA CENA TE LLAMARE!"

"Gracias Lussuria-nechan"

"¡Bye, bye!"

Una vez sola Haru miro un tiempo su nueva habitación que sería suya durante su estadía en Varia

El cofre que tenía entre sus manos lo colocó en el buro que tenía aun lado acompañada de una pequeña lámpara lo abrió y aprecio el pequeño huevito amarillo con destellos dorados

"Ne? Estaremos bien aquí?", pregunto con cierta preocupación

"Estoy preocupada por nuestra famiglia, la situación en que estamos metidos no es la mejor, pero los Vongolas nunca nos rendimos y nuestra voluntad es muy persistente eso es lo que nos hace ser los más fuertes", se alegró un poco la joven

"¡Es cierto no importa cuántos enemigos no hemos enfrentado siempre salimos adelante siempre que estemos juntos!"

Sonrió cálidamente la castaña, " y cuando tu salgas pequeño te estaremos recibiendo con alegría y calidez, así que no tardes, ne?", toco un su delgado dedo con cariño y suavidad el pequeñito huevo

"¡BIEN AHORA HAY QUE ARREGLAR MI EQUIPAJE!", con ánimo la castaña empezó a desempacar sus pertenencias tomando primero un retrato donde estaba su famiglia y lo acomodo aun lado del cofre

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de colocar todas sus cosas en su lugar la habitación se sintió más reconfortarle de alguna manera sentía una sensación rara como si estuviera en casa?

"Qué raro", pensó la castaña mientras se sentaba en un pequeño sillón cerca del ventanal, "debería quedarme y esperar a Lussuria-nechan o iría a explorar los alrededores?"

Pero si salía probablemente se encontraría con gente peligrosa, recordando al rubio Haru lo pensó detenidamente pero su lado inquieto e infantil le gano

"¡HAHI, QUERIA CUROSEAR LA MANSION Y SE ABURRIA ESTANDO ENCERRADA EN SU HABITACION!"

Iría a mirar un rato y después regresarían antes de que el sol Varia la llamara para almorzar

Si eso aria, abrió la puerta y miro por los pasillos no había nadie ni signos de peligro, salió lentamente de su habitación, camino por un tiempo por el lugar había muchas puertas una curiosidad le invadió podría mirar que había dentro?

"Su tía Viper le conto una vez sobre su estadía en Varia, aunque no fue mucho porque después fruncía el ceño y le decia…"

"Malditos desgraciados",

ya se imaginaba porque su tía se encontraba reacida al hablar sobre el asunto, aun claro siempre dijo que le pagaban muy bien supongo que por eso se quedó un tiempo con ellos

Se para en frente de una habitación movió la perilla, al parecer no tenía seguro y fue entrando lentamente sus ojos se abrieron en mesura "ese lugar era…"

"¡HAHI, BODEGA DE ARMAS?! Y POR QUE NO TENIA SEGURO ERA PELIGROSO DEJAR ALGO ASI SIN SEGURIDAD!",

Pero callo al ver gente hay sosteniendo diversas armas y la miraban como si fuera una cosa extraña

La castaña pudo ver que cargaban todo tipo de armas, pistolas, rifles, escopetas, granadas y más, no quiso seguir revisando

"Lo siento"

Y con eso salió inmediatamente y siguió caminando

Los hombres de la habitación dijeron un…..

"¡PERO QUE CARAJOS!"

Vio otro cuarto su curiosidad volvió a ganar y entro, inmediatamente se encendieron antorchas por toda la habitación la decoración de ese lugar le recordó a la de una casa del terror, estaba llena de diferentes equipos que ella pudo definir de…

"Tortura?"

"¡AYUDA!"

"¡HAHI!"

Haru vio gente encapuchada como su tía viper dirigirle la mirada de manera tétrica mientras tenían unos hombres puestos en las diferente máquinas de tortura, las victimas la miraron con desesperación y auxilio

"¡AYUDADOS!"

"¡HAHI!"

De la impresión y el susto salió volando de ahí no quería imaginarse que hacían en ese lugar

La castaña por cada cuarto que pasaba y miraba su concepto de Varia paso de PELIGROSO a MORTAL Y LETAL

Se le quitaron las ganas de curiosear

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sus andanza por la mansión causo revuelo entre el personal de servicio y los subordinados, al ver a la joven curiosear como una pequeña gatita que salía corriendo de aquí para haya con mucha energía se escuchaban sus

"¡HAHI!"

"¡LO SIENTO!"

"¡ESO ESPELIGROSO!"

"¡ME VOY!"

"¡PERDON POR INTERUMPIR!"

En fin todos los que habitaban la mansión ya se habían enterado de su nuevo habitante, una chiquilla curiosa vagaba por todo el lugar hasta podía decirse que estaba perdida

Haru podría jurar que ya había pasado por ese pasillo, podía ver la armadura y un par de armas medievales decorar la pared y las que estaba viendo ahora eran las misma que había visto por 30 minutos, "si estaba perdida"

"Eso creía o tal vez no?"

"A quien engañaba estaba perdida"

Suspiro todo "esto fue por su curiosidad y ahora como regresaría a su habitación?"

"La próxima vez que viera a alguien de la mansión le preguntaría"

Siguió caminando por los pasillos admirando unas cuantas pinturas antiguas al igual que el tapizado de las paredes, hasta que tropezó con alguien

La joven y el atropellado cayeron de sentón duramente al suelo

"¡HAHI!"

"CHE, DOLIO"

"Hahi, l-lo siento", la joven miro a un niño sentado en el suelo de aproximadamente unos 12 , ojos de un verde jade , cabellos verde agua , su blanca piel solo lograba resaltar el profundo color de sus desinteresados ojos, lo que más le llamo la atención fue el extraño pero lindo sombrero de rana

El niño miro antipáticamente con sus ojos jade a la joven delante de el después alzo su mano y la señalo con su dedo

"La gatita perdida"

"He?"

"No soy una gatita y no estoy perdida"

El niño se levantó y sacudió sus ropas volteo su mirada atrás del pasillo al verificar que no había nadie,

"Al parecer el estúpido de Bel-sempai no pudo atraparme que aburrido", miro a la joven y con monotonía pregunto

"Entonces no estás perdida? Hablo con desinterés"

"Hahi no esto… bueno si, si estoy perdida"

"mmmmmmmm", el niño se le quedo mirando con desinteres se giró y continuo caminado

"Espera", la joven logro alcanzarlo a grandes zancadas,

caminaron por un largo tiempo en silencio, Haru no sabía cómo romperlo ese incomodo silencio, si bien recodaba el niño que estaba siguiendo se llamaba Fran y fue alumno de Mukuro-san, ella solo lo conoció una sola vez no interactuaron nada, un tiempo después Chrome-chan le había comentado en una plática que Fran había sido asignado en el escuadro Varia como uno de sus Comandante,

"T-Tu eres Fran verdad?" Pregunto un poco nerviosa la joven

El niño no le respondió logrando ponerse aún más nerviosa la joven

"Chrome-chan me hablo un poco de ti que eras alumno de Mukuro-san y después que te uniste a Varia, eso es asombroso eres muy joven y ya eres un Comandante de su escuadrón"

El niño al escuchar esas palabras se detuvo y volteo a verla, "por supuesto soy un héroe, tengo asombrosos poderes, soy el héroe más grande que puede haber", exclamo con monotonía mientras extendía sus brazos en demostración a su grandeza asiéndolo ver adorable

La joven no aguanto tanto nivel de ternura, corrió asía él y lo alzo en un abrazo de oso muy asfixiante

"¡ERES DEMASIADO ADORABLE!"

"Che un héroe no puede ser lindo, me estas ahogando"

"Hahi, l-o siento"

"Mi nombré es Haru"

"Mh, el mío ya lo sabes, bájame"

"Hai "

"Haru-san"

"Si"

"Sígame le mostrare el camino"

"Gracias Fran-san, me has salvado"

Y así siguieron su caminata hasta que escucharon unos gritos muy conocidos del guardián del Sol

"¡MOU ~ FRAN-CHAN ENCONTRASTE A HARU-CHAN!",

"Querida te estuve buscado por todos lados donde estaba, no te encontré en tu habitación"

"Lo siento Lussuria-nechan quise mirar un poco pero me perdí"

Los trabajadores me dijeron que te habían visto curiosear por la mansión pero te habían perdido de vista

"Lo siento no quería causar problema, pero Fran-san me encontró y me ayudo"

"Fran-san fue de mucha ayuda, muchas gracias "

"Un héroe debe ayudar a las doncellas en problemas"

"Mou ~ al parecer ustedes se llevan bien Fran-chan, Haru-chan"

El peliverde no dijo nada

Pero Haru en sus pensamientos en verdad quería volver a abrazar a ese lindo niño y restregar su mejilla con la suya, pero sabía que Fran-san no era muy fanático del afecto por la manera fría y un poco arisca al hablar prefiriendo mantener su distancia, tal vez con el tiempo cuando gane su confianza, le permita abrasarlo porque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo

Mientras se debata internamente entre abrazarlo o no, ya habían llegado al comedor

"Haru-chan"

"si, Lussuria-nechan"

"Ya llegamos puedes sentarte junto a mí y el pequeño Fran"

"Che no soy pequeño, soy un gran héroe"

La castaña admiro el hermoso salón del comedor la gran mesa al igual que las sillas se podía ver que eran muy antiguos al igual que los muebles de su habitación pero se encontraban en muy buen estado, todo la decoración era hermosa, fina y elegante

"¡HA, LEVI-CHAN A QUI ESTABAS NO TE HABIA VISTO, A ES VERDAD HARU-CHAN NO TE LO HE PRESENTADO A NUESTRO COMANDANTE DEL RAYO LEVIATHAN PERO TODOS LE DECIMOS LEVI-CHAN!", Lussuria exclamo como si fuera un concurso mientras presentaba al Comandante Varia

Haru aprecio al hombre que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas imperiales del comedor, era más mayor que los demás integrantes sus cabellos negros estaban peinados excéntricamente en picos, tenía bigote y portaba el uniforme característico de los Varia, el mencionado le dirigió una mirada ceñuda, en su mente se preguntaba que casi todos los Varia le habían dirigido una mirada así,

"Esta es la mocosa que causo tantos problemas a Xanxus-sama"

Haru frunció el ceño ante la palabra mocosa y más mencionar a ese Patán de mirada rojiza

""Disculpe mi nombre es Haru y yo no cause ningún problema a su jefe

El comandante solamente frunció más el ceño, señalándola,"¡tu ere la culpable de que Xanxus-sama estuviera furioso toda la mañana y que se la pasara golpeando cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino incluyéndome!"

"¡HAHI CLARO QUE NO, YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE SU JEFE SE TAN ENOJON, TEMPERAMENTEAL, GROSERO, AMARGADO, RESENTIDO, IDIOTA, INFELIZ, DESGRACIADO, PATAN, PERVERTIDO!", y con esas palabras la castaña se sonrojo hasta la raíz mientras sacudía su cabeza ante los recuerdos pasados con ese idiota de mirada rojiza

"¡MOCOSA COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR A XANXUS-SAMA DE ESA MANERA!"

"¡HAHI, ME LLAMO HARU Y SOLO DIGO LA VERDAD!"

"CLARO QUE NO XANXUS-SAMA NO ES ASI!"

"¡CLARO QUE SI!"

"¡CLARO QUE NO!"

"¡QUE SI!"

"¡QUE NO!"

"¡SI!"

¡NO!"

Mientras que Haru y el comandante del Rayo seguían con sus alegatos, Fran y Lussuria miraba entretenidamente la pelea verbal entre la castaña y el Rayo Varia

"Mou ~ Fran-chan quien crees que gane", entre risas pregunto el Sol Varia

"Haru-san se ve muy apasionada tal vez ella gane"

"Pero Levi-chan se ve muy intenso en defender la reputación del jefe"

"Pero todo lo que dijo Haru-san sobre nuestro jefe es verdad",

"Mmmmmm creo que en eso tienes razón Fran-chan, como sabrá tanto Haru-chan sobre los grandes defectos de nuestro jefe?"

"Cualquiera sabría sobre ellos con solo mirarlo Lussuria-san"

"En eso tienes razón, pero en lo pervertido a que se abra referido?"

"Lussuria-san todos sabemos a qué se refiere en lo pervertido, nuestro jefe a veces ni llega a la mansión porque se la pasa con sus "amigas", según Bel-sempai dice que el jefe necesita tirarse al alguien para poder relajarse",

"¡FRAN-CHAN NO DIGAS ESO UN NIÑO DE TU EDAD NO DEBE HABLAR DE ESAS COSAS, Y EN CUANTO A BEL LUSSURIA-NECHAN TENDRA QUE HABLAR CON ESE JOVENCITO!"

"Che no soy un niño, soy un gran héroe, no tengo la culpa que el pervertido de Bel-sempai sepa de esas cosas, aunque no sabía que Haru-san supiera eso sobre nuestro jefe, tú crees que él hubiera intentado algo con Haru-san?"

"¡FRAN-CHAN, EL JEFE JAMAS SE ATREVERIA HECER ALGO ASI CON UNA NIÑA TAN INOCENTE COMO HARU-CHAN!"

"No lo sabemos cualquier cosa podemos esperar de un hombre con las hormonas encendidas"

"¡FRAN-CHAN NO DIGAS ESO!", grito en espanto el Sol Varia

La Niebla Varia se tapó los oídos por la intensidad del grito

"Lussuria-san entre usted y el estúpido Capitan Squalo me van a dejar sordo muy joven"

"Ushishishi estúpida rana al fin te encontré"

"A Bel-sempai que lento es yo creí que ya se había rendido"

"¡TEME ME LAS PAGARAS!", la Tormenta Varia con furia pateo al peliverde mandándolo a volar

Haru y Levi seguían sus discusión pero callaron cuando vieron a un pequeño peliverde pasar volando enfrente de ellos cayendo fuertemente en el suelo

"Itai eso dolió estúpido-sempai"

"¡HAHI FRAN-SAN!", la joven salió corriendo hacia el pequeño comandante

"¡OYE MOCOSA AUN NO CABO, DEBES PEDIR DISCULPAS POR INSULTAR A XANXUS-SAMA!"

"FRAN-SAN ESTAS BIEN"

"Estoy bien Haru-san, al parecer Bel-sempai sigue molesto por lo que hice ase un rato"

"Lo que hisites?"

"Ushishishi plebeya quítate del camino que acuchillare ase rana hasta sacarle las tripas", amenazó con tal intensidad mientras mostraba sus cuchillos y sonreía escalofriantemente prometiendo dolor

"HAHI POR QUE?", la joven se puso de escudo entre el Comandante Niebla y el Comandante Tormenta

"Vera Haru-san", el niño Varia se levantó y mostro una cartulina con dibujos ilustrativos, tanto Haru como Bel observaron a Fran

"Yo estaba caminado sin rumbo, hasta que vi a Bel-sempai dormir en uno de los sillones de las gran sala", apareció el primer dibujo donde estaba Fran observando a Bel dormir en un sillón,

"Luego me pregunte por que el príncipe degenerado y autoproclamado de Bel-sempai no se cortaba su flequillo?, acaso era tan estúpido que se le olvido?, o quera ocultar algo?, o era una clase de moda estúpida?", apareció otra cartulina mostrando a un Fran pensativo con varios signos de interrogación

"Ushishishi lindo Kouhai si vuelves a decir puras idioteces te cortare la maldita lengua"

"¡HAHI!"

"Bel-sempai no lo he tocado por lo que no se me ha pegado su estupidez, estoy completamente sano, por lo cual todo lo que digo es verdad"

"¡TEME!"

Haru miro nerviosa a la Tormenta Varia que mostraba furia en la forma en que sonreía, mientras que Lussuria se encontraba muy entretenido e interesado en la historia ilustrada preguntado

"Mou y después que sucedió Fran-chan?"

Levi soltó una exclamación de indignación, "¡OIGAN QUE ACASO YO NO IMPORTO!"

"¡NO!"

"Bueno seguiré con mi relato, entonces mis preguntas tuvieron una respuesta", apareció el pequeño Fran con un foco encendido en la cabeza

"Tenía que descubrir yo mismo lo que ocultaba el estúpido-sempai, tome unas tijeras me acerque a él y le iba a cortar su flequillo hasta que él se movió estúpidamente inconsciente provocando que cortara un pedazo de cabello que no era", apareció otra cartulina donde Fran con unas tijeras corto con trozo de cabello rubio de la Tormenta Varia mientras había un pequeña viñeta en exclamando un …

"Che"

"Después intente cortar nuevamente el flequillo del estúpido-sempai, pero lamentablemente el despertó vio que tenía unas tijeras en frente de él y luego miro el piso donde estaba el pedazo de cabello que le había cortado y me amenazo con sus cuchillos", salió la siguiente cartulina, donde Fran tenía unas tijeras en la mano mientras alzaba sus manos hasta arriba en rendición y el rubio tenía puestos sus cuchillos en sus dos manos en forma de amenaza

Después yo Salí a la fuga mientras él me perseguía, salió una cartulina donde el peliverde le sacaba la lengua a el rubio mientras corría y el otro lo perseguía

"Luego corrí por el pasillo pero tropecé con Haru-san", la siguiente cartulina salió Haru chocando con Fran y después abrazándolo

"Luego nos topamos con Lussuria-san y llegamos al comedor", la siguiente cartulina salió el Sol Varia mientras caminaban rumbo al comedor

"Luego Haru-san empezó a pelear con el estúpido de Levi-san, mientras yo y Lussuria estábamos charlando", siguiendo la cartulina Haru peleando con Levi, mientras que Fran hablaba con Lussuria

" Después Bel-sempai apareció y me patio, Haru-san me defendió y yo les mostré mis ilustraciones para explicar el porqué de tu agresión estúpido-sempai" y apareció nuevamente otra cartulina representado en dibujos lo que sucedió

"FIN",

Con eso apareció la cartulina final con las letras finales

"Ho, que lindo Fran-chan eres un buen dibújate", alago el Sol Varia mientras aplaudía

"Por supuesto soy un súper héroe puedo a ser de todo"

"Ushishishi Maldita rana hasta te atreves a ilustrarlo te sacare todas las tripas", dicto con furia el príncipe mientras arrojaba unos cuchillos directamente hacia Fran

El peliverde reacciono rápido a su ataque y unos su cartulinas como escudo

"¡HAHI FRAN-SAN ESTAS BIEN, COMO TE ATREVEZ A LASTIMAR A FRAN-SAN!"

"Ushishishi silencio plebeya como te atreves alzar la voz a tu señor"

"¡NO SOY PLEBEYA Y NO SIRVO A NADIE IDIOTA!"

"¡OIGAN TODOS UNSTEDES ME ESTAN IGNORANDO Y TU MOCOSA PIDE UNA DISCUPAL POR INSULTAR A XANXUS-SAMA!"

"Mou ~ Levi-chan aparecer nadie te escucha"

"¡NANI QUE ACASO NO LE S IMPORTA LO QUE DIGO!"

"A nadie le importa lo que diga Levi-san acepte su destino de que será ignorado para siempre"

"¡QUE DIGISTE FRAN!"

"Ushishishi plebeya te atreves a insultar a un príncipe tendré que castigarte por tu osadía"

"¡HAHI NO TE TENGO MIEDO IDIOTA!"

"Be-sempai no debe insultar a una dama como Haru-san eso no es digno de un príncipe"

"Ushishishi que digiste estúpida rana"

"ITAI"

"Be-sempai deje de acuchillarm"e

"¡HAHI FRAN-SAN ESTAS BIEN, COMO PUDISTE LANZARLE UNOS CUCHILLOS A FRAN-SAN NO ESTA BIEN!"

"Ushishishi puedo hacer lo que quiera soy un príncipe plebeya"

"un príncipe no dañaría e insultaría a un niño, usted solamente es un farsante"

"…"

Silencio total

"Eto Haru-san no creo que haya sido buena idea haber dicho eso", comento con monotonía Fran pero se podía distinguir cierta vacilación

"Porque, si es verdad?"

"Ushishishi plebeya tienes muchas agallas para atreverte hablar de esa manera aun príncipe como yo"

"¡PLAZZZZZZZ!"

"¡HAHI IDIOTA NO ME LANSES TUS CUCHILLOS!"

"¡QUEDATE QUIETA PLEBEYA!"

"¡BEL-CHAN DETENTE, HARU-CHAN ES UNA INVITADA ESTA PROHIBIDO LASTIMARLA!"

"Ushishishi puedo hacer lo que quiera con esta plebeya", afirmo bel mientras seguía arrojando sus cuchillos

"¡QUE ACASO TODOS USTEDES NO LES IMPORTA LO QUE DIGA!", exclamó en indignación el Comandante rayo

"¡ANADIE LE INTERESA!"

"Tks plebeya quédate quieta en un solo lugar"

"¡Hahi, e-estas loco crees que me quedare quieta para que me arrojes uno de esos cuchillos!"

"Bel-sempai esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama"

"Cállate estúpida rana"

"Itai be-sempai deje de lanzarme cuchillos"

"¡HAHI, FRAN-SAN ESTAS BIEN!"

"¡CRAZZZZ!"

"¡HAHI, MIRA LO QUE HISITE ROMPISTE UN FLORERO!"

"Ushishishi fue completamente tu culpa plebeya por esquivarlo"

"¡BEL-CHAN DEJA DE PELEAR CON HARU-CHAN!"

"Ushishishi ESTO ES DIVERTIDO AVER CUANTOS DURAS QUERIDA PLEBEYA",

La joven esquivaba cada cuchillazo que le dirigía el Comandante de la Tormenta preguntándose si siempre atraería a gente que quisiera matarla,

" yo y mi gran boca tenemos la culpa se recrimino en su mente la joven castaña "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El comandante Superbi Squalo caminaba a paso firme por los pasillos de la mansión Varia metras maldecía entre susurros tétricos se notaba con la expresión de su cara su mal humor todas los trabajadores que están cerca de le, le dieron paso en seguida por temor de ser cortados con su espada o los dejara sin tímpanos

Siguió con su andar furioso cuando escucho un chillido muy conocido

"¡HAHI ESTUPIDO DEJA DE LANZARME TUS ESTUPIDOS CUCHILLOS!"

"USHISHISHI PLEBEYA MORIRAS AQUÍ Y AHORA YA DEJA DE RETRASAR TU MUERTE QUEDATE"

"A HORA QUIETA"

"¡HAHI, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!"

"Bel-sempai usted sí que es testarudo"

"CALLATE ESTUPIDA RANA YA ME ENCARGARE DE TI DESPUES"

"¡BEL-CHAN YA ES SUFICIENTE DEJA A HARU-CHAN!"

"¡USTEDES PIENSAN SEGUIR IGNORANDOME!"

"¡SI!"

Una vena de furia apareció en la cabeza del Comandante de la Lluvia

"¡LE DIEJE CLARAMENTE A ESA MOCOSA QUE NO SE METIERA EN PROBLEMAS!", expuso su frustración en sus pensamientos mientras mostraba en su rostro nada amigable una furia creciente

Marcho con rapidez hacia el sitio de tanto alboroto

"¡VOIIIIIIIIIII PERO QUE MIERDA PASA AQUÍ!"

Los presentes se callaron cuando escucharon el grito de enojo de Squalo

"¡VOIIIII TU MOCOSA PERO QUE CARAJOS ESTAS ACIENDO TE DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS EN PROBLEMAS!"

"HAHI lo siento Squalo-san pero fue el quien empezó", la joven señalo al joven rubio

"Ushishishi claro que no"

"¡HAHI MIENTES!"

"Ushishishi Por supuesto que no"

"¡CLARO QUE SI!"

"Ushishishi claro que no"

"SI"

"No"

"¡VOIIIIIIIIII CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ USTEDES DOS Y TU BEL QUE TE DIJE HACERCA DE LASTIMAR AESA MOCOSA!", Squalo señalo a Haru y a Bel como advertencia

"Mou ~ Squal-chan tranqulizate que te va explotar la cabeza de tanto grito"

"¡VOIIIIIIIIII SILENCIO LUSSURIA ESTO ES ENTRE ESTOS DOS!"

"Capitán Squalo debería dejar de gritar o se quedara sin voz"

"¡VOIIIII CALLATE TU TAMBUEN FRAN!"

Y así Haru se ganó una buena reprimenda del capitán de estrategas Varia

En su mente se preguntaba si tendría que soportar, gritos, intentos de asesinatos, groserías, miradas ceñudas, amenazas y que se refieran a ella como mocosa por el resto de su estadía

"¡NO IBA A EXPLOTAR SI LAS COSAS SIGUIERAN ASI!", su cabeza le daba giros de rabia

De su boca iban a salir unas cuantas palabrotas, hasta que alguien los interrumpió

"Disculpen señores"

Todos voltearon a ver a Antonio parado estoicamente junto a Mirella

2La cena ya está lista"

Un ruido unísono resonó por todo el salón de todos los presentes que venían directamente de sus estómagos

Haru se sonrojo

"MOU ~ CHICOS CREO QUE TODOS TENEMOS HAMBRE NO ES ASI", comento en una sonrisa Lussuria

"Squalo solo carraspeo con un sonrojo, voiiiiiiiii mocosa no te metas en más problemas"

"Hai"

"¡Y tu Bel más te vale que te comportes!"

"Ushishishi no prometo nada"

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, después aparecieron los demás trabajadores bajos las instrucciones de Antonio y Mirella

Colocaron en cada asiento un platillo

Haru pudo apreciar la calidad y la dedicación de los alimentos que se encontraban en la hermosa vajilla, asiéndole agua la boca a la joven castaña llevo un pedazo de filete a su boca justo en el momento que la exquisita carne toco su paladar creyó haber caído en las puestas del cielo

"Mmmmm", con gusto la castaña mastico y Provo todos los alimentos de su plato,

"Haru-chan al parecer te gusto la comida"

"¡Hai está deliciosa!"

"Nuestro jefe no escatima en gastos cuando se trata de la calidad de los alimentos querida es un verdadero manjar probar esto"

"Su jefe"

"Si por supuesto él tiene un paladar muy exígete suele molestarse si la comida no es de su agrado y tiende a golpear a cualquiera que esté en ese instante si no le gusta, o si no hay la que el pide en esos momentos, por eso tenemos de todo para cumplir sus exigencias "

La joven solo exclamo un "o"

Se preguntaba cómo es que podían soportan tantas demandas y exigencias del idiota de mirada rojiza como si fuera un rey, pero al parecer ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a el aunque también los demás integrantes tenían algo de efusividad al igual que el líder Varia

Miro el asiento principal donde la silla principal imperial estaba vacía sin ocupante supuso que ese lugar le correspondía al líder Varia, se preguntó si se entrometería mucho o no si preguntara por él, "¡ Y POR QUE IBA APREGUNTAR POR EL!", como una bofetada mental la joven se auto regaño

"Pero"

"Tenía era curiosidad, si curiosidad nada mas verdad? "

"Eto Lussuria-nechan"

"Hm?, Si Haru-chan"

"s-su je-fe no va a cenar?"

El comandante Sol alzo una ceja interrogativa y luego una expresiva

"A bueno nuestro jefe no muchas veces viene al comedor a comer por lo general le llevan sus respectivos alimentos a su habitación"

"Por qué preguntas Haru-chan?"

"P-por na-da s-sim-pe cu-rio-si-dad", exclamó con nerviosismo la joven mientras regresaba su mirada a su plato, su corazón latió como loco y sus mejillas se encendieron

"Porque tenía que preguntar por é!"l, se volvió a regañar mentalmente se supone que su existencia no debería importarle después de todo era un patán pervertido, un ladrón de primer beso, Haru se sonrojo hasta las raíces

"¡DEJA DE PENSAR TONTERIAS HARU!", volvió a regañarse la castaña

"Haru-chan te sientes bien", Lussuria pregunto con cierta preocupación

La castaña volteo su mirada al Comandante Sol

"S-si estoy bien no es nada"

Lussuria se le quedo viendo un momento pero después sonrió y asintió

El tiempo pasa rápidamente algo en lo que Haru se dio cuenta que estando en la mansión Varia era que aunque no estuviera en la mansión Vongola podía sentir ciertamente a gusto cosa que se pregunta, " por qué?"

Miro a cada uno de los integrantes y encontró curioso que fueran casi tan activos, peleoneros, gritones y más les recordaba mucho a las constantes disputas que tenía con sus amigos ellos también suelen ser muy imperativos pero siempre llegaba Tsuna-san y con una cálida sonrisa lograba aplacaros y surgía la paz

De repente sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón al darse cuenta que no estaba en casa, ni rodeada de sus amigos, de sus padre y de Tsuna

"Tsuna-san"

"Probablemente en estos momentos este preocupado y tratando de resolver el problema que amenaza a la famiglia como futuro líder por el bien de todos, haría todo con tal solo darle paz y seguridad a las personas que tanto quería incluyendo su propia vida"

"Por todos pero en especial por"

"Kyoko-chan"

Su mirada se ensombreció un poco y su pecho se contrajo el buen sabor de su boca por la exquisita comida se sintió amarga

"Aun le dolía la manera en que Tsuna-san la rechazo él ni siquiera se dio cuenta"

"Fue doloroso"

"Haru-chan"

"He?"

De sus ensoñaciones Haru despertó

"En serio querida estas bien"

"Si descuida Lussuria-nechan es que me siento un poco cansada"

La castaña volteo a ver a los demás pero se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie a excepción de Lussuria y ella

"¡HAHI!"

"Y los demás"

"Haru-chan los chicos ya se fueron hace mucho tiempo, mou ~ esos hombres solo comen y se van sin siquiera despedirse "

"Oh ya veo", la joven comprendió

"Entonces creo que yo también iré a descansar Lussuria-nechan "

"Yo también mantendré una misión y tal vez vuelva hasta pasado mañana en la tarde", comento despreocupadamente el guardián del Sol

"Volverá hasta pasado mañana en la tarde", repitió con impresión la castaña

"Si tengo que ir a Florencia a tratar a unos agentes heridos y tardare un día entero en tratarlos "

"Oh espero que tenga cuidado"

"¡SI GRACIAS HARU-CHAN MI PEQUEÑA HERMANITA NO TE PREOCUPES ESTARE BIEN!", exclamó con alegría el Comandante mientras abrazaba a la castaña con fuerza positiva

Caminaron por los pasillos mientras tenía una pequeña charla hasta que el Comandante se despido con alegría e hiperactividad

Haru camino un más para llegar a su habitación, en sus pensamientos surgía un poco de tristeza, "si Lussuria se iba se sentiría un poco sola", el Comandante del Sol fue la única persona que la recibió cálidamente, los demás fueron otra historia Squalo-san solamente le causa problemas y dolores de cabeza era una molestia para él, Belphegor-san él… era un caso perdido tenía la intención de acuchillarla, Fran-san se mostraba algo distante con ella a pesar de ser un niño era alguien muy independiente y era un poco difícil tratar con él y Levi-san la joven suspiro con cansancio la odia completamente por haberle causado problemas y molestias a su queridísimo jefe y ni se diga justo de ese mismo IDIOTA su relación con él no era para nada amistosa

Se revolvió los cabellos en frustración, "las cosas no le estaban saliendo para nada bien y mañana probablemente sería peor, suspiro otra vez en cansancio cuanto iba a durar todo esto?"

"Todo esto"

"Todo esto"

"Fue provocado únicamente por haber conocido a ese sujeto"

"Si "

"¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA GARNDISIMO IDIOTA!"

"Silencio escoria "

"¡HAHI!"

La castaña pego un gritillo del susto y miro al frente donde estaba el culpable de su arrebato

La castaña se sonrojo y le señalo con el dedo

"¡PERVERTIDO!"

El acusado alzo una ceja interrogante aun con la mirada seria

"¡HAHI, USTED TAPECE QUE NO VE QUE ESTA FRENTE A UNA DAMA!", regaño la joven al hombre moreno alto que llevaba un pantalón y camisa de seda negra como ropa de dormir pero la camisa la tenía desabotonada mostrando su torso

Xanxus se acercó lentamente a la joven mientras ella retrocedía avergonzada y nerviosa

Él sonrió arrogante y altivo acercándose aún más, mientras ella seguía retrocediendo hasta que el mismo moreno la condujo a chocar contra la pared mientras que él le impedía el paso o la huida con la proximidad de su cuerpo

La joven sintió que estaba en un callejón sin salida mientras que los latidos de su corazón retumbaban hasta su cerebro, " ¡ESTE HOMBRE ERA UN COMPLETO PERVERTIDO!" , grito interior mente la joven

"Que quieres?", la joven pregunto con firmeza tratando de no sentirse intimidad y avergonzada con su aproximada

"Basura no piensas disculparte?", con voz profunda y arrogante dicto el líder Varia

A Haru se incendió de indignación

"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!"

"Acaso no temes que te pegue un tiro basura?",

"¡CLARO QUE NO POR QUE DEBERIA!", la joven pregunto con furia desafiante

El líder Varia se le quedo mirando analíticamente como queriendo descubrir que había mal en su cabeza para decir tantas tontería

Sonrió a un mas con arrogancia al ver que la mocosa que era dos cabezas mas baja que el tratar de ponerse a su altura sin miedo demostrando su enojo y su indignación

"Era una mocosa idiota con agallas, desde que la conoció solamente la ha traído puros malditos problemas",

"Pero ahora que la veía con ese semblante serio supo de inmediato lo que sus ojos castaños le decían, que ella era el tipo de personas que jamás permitirían rebajarse ante alguien que no encontrarán dignos, una mocosa estúpidamente orgullosa que no le temía"

El hombre carcajeo con sorna

"Esa mocosa idiota"

Noto que se removía incomoda tratando de buscar una manera de liberarse de su encierro, "al parecer existía otra forma de lograr que ese mocosa se volviera sumisa"

Haru estaba más que incomoda se sentía muy pero muy abrumada pero su orgullo se impuso antes de permitirse mostrar una mirada flaqueada a ese sujeto

"¡PRIMERO MUERTA ¡"

Miro con asombro y vergüenza que ese sujeto se acercaba aún más a ella,

"¡Como si eso fuera posible!",

percibió el olor del cedro, incienso, ámbar de su colonia y del wiski que probablemente estuvo viviendo ase unos minutos inundar por completo sus sentidos, se sentía mareada con solo mirar a ese hombre solo lograba inquietarla, confundirla, hacerla rabiar y sonrojar de vergüenza solo lo conoció por dos días pero rápidamente logro ponerle todo de cabeza

"¡ESE IDIOTA DE MIRADA ROJIZA!"

"Toda vía te pones Valente he mocosa?", con sarcasmo reto a la castaña

La joven ya ni podía hablar sentía unos revoloteos en su estómago que no podía explica, su respiración como su aliento se avían cortado de repente

Podía ver perfectamente el buen cuerpo de ese hombre su piel morena que tuviera unas cuantas cicatrices combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos rubís dándole un atractivo exótico, Haru era muy consciente de eso seguramente un montón de chiscas caerían bajo su atractivo pero su horrendo carácter lo arrimaba todo no? O tal vez solo lo hacía ver más atrevido

"¡PERO QUE RAYOS? HARU IDIOTA EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!", Como una bofetada, Haru se dio cuento hasta donde estaban llegando su pensamiento sonrojándose aún mas

"En que estabas pensando mocosa?", Xanxus pregunto en cerca del oído la castaña sonrió con diversión arrogante soplando suavemente en el oído de la joven

"¡HAHI!", Haru respingo del susto y logro apartarse con susto rápidamente de el

"¡NADA QUE TE IMPORTE IDIOTA!" la joven le grito al moreno con extrema vergüenza y para después emprender carrera rápidamente hacia su habitación cerrándola con un fuete portazo

Xanxus simplemente se quedó parado en el pasillo mirando en la dirección donde había corrido la castaña

Su sonrisa rogante todavía se conservaba en sus atractivas facciones

"Esa mocosa lograba divertirlo"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Haru se recargo sobre la puerta de su habitación hasta sentarse en el piso mientras su espalda se seguía recargada en la puerta sus manos taparon su rosto que estaba aún sonrojado por la vergüenza

"¡Pero que le estaba pasando, en que estaba pensando, estúpida Haru!"

Sentía que sus fuerzas le abandonaban sus corazón le latía como loco no podía detener sus latidos, todavía sentía el olor de ese hombre en ella y sentía un sensación extraña en su estómago,

"Acaso estaba enferma?"

Lentamente se levantó sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de eso pensamientos ya no quería pensar mas solo lograba confundirla

Tomo una ducha para enfriar su cabeza, se puso su pijama que consistía en un short coto y blusa de tirantes color azul rey se sentía muy cansada, se cepillo sus cabellos castaños largos se recostó en la cama, toda vía podía sentir los latidos de su corazón

Se acercó al cofre que se encontraba en el buro abrirlo miro el pequeño huevo que se encontraba cómodamente descansando en un pequeño cojín rojo lo acaricio delicadamente tratando de trasmitirle su cariño y tratar de apaciguar los confusos sentimientos que revoloteaban en sus cabeza

"Pero que me pasa?"

Se cuestionó la joven mientras que se acurrucaba en su cama mientras abrazaba fuertemente del cofre

Sus cuestionamientos no pasaban de molestar su pensar mientras que lentamente el sueño caí inconscientemente en ella

Sus ojos poco a poco fueron serrándose mientras que en su mente la última cosa que pensó fue en la sonrisa arrogante del Idiota de mirada rojiza

**NOTA DEL AUTOR **

**Hola chicos disculpen la tardanza pero se me presentaron unos cuantas cosas que tuve que arreglar**

**Tenía un pequeño bloqueo con respecto a este capítulo U_UU espero que les haya gustado si no estoy preparada para recibir sus regaños jejejeje n_n**

**Bueno la interacción de Haru con los integrantes no fue muy afectuosa que digamos a excepción de Lussuria-nechan U_U**

**Con el tiempo eso cambiara, nadie puede resistirse al encanto de Haru-chan ni siquiera nuestro Idiota de mirada rojiza, como lo apoda nuestra querida protagonista**

**Como sugerencia de ustedes pondré al príncipe Bel caer bajo los encantos de Haru pero falta para que el mismo se dé cuenta de eso**

**PASIENCIA MIS LECTORES**

**Y muchas gracias a Faby Hola, Rikka, Shald120 y nancyclaudinec por sus comentarios y sugerencias me dan muchos ánimos de seguir escribiendo **

**¡Bueno mina debo despedirme de ustedes ya saben tanto sus comentarios como criticas siempre eran bien recibidos matane n_n hasta el capítulo 7¡ **


End file.
